Living Existence
by aishachase97
Summary: A few random people get sucked into the Naruto world by an old lady. What is in store for this really crazy group? Gaara/oc and other oc pairings. Love, vampires, werewolves, and crazy teenage ninja's... What can the main characters do with the upcomming war? Things are changing, what will happen? will they beable to change their futures? Will Kankuro live to see the end?
1. Chapter 1

Living in Existence

Disclaimer:

Me: Hi and welcome to my first fan-fiction! It will be a Gaara/ oc fan fiction because I don't like Matsuri and and Sakura is annoying!

Temari: and I'm your best friend!

Me: yes you are!

Gaara: ….

me:... Gaara your lack of emotion is so cool!

Gaara:...(Blushing)

Me: Gahhhh he's blushing!

Gaara: (as red as his hair) cut it out!

Temari and me: (Fan girling) it speaks! Gahh!

Kankuro:Why does he get all the attention

Temari: Poor little brother!(tackles him)

Gaara and me: Aishachase97 does not own any of the characters, however she does own Aubrey, Meagan, Joey, Ethan and Taylor and any random Purple monkey ninja's that may come into play!

Chapter one!

"Hi Taylor!" Joey said behind me waving his hands up by his shoulder. I turned to glare at him but I was rushed and knocked to the ground. My friend Meagan was laughing hysterically sitting on my back. Joey joined in with laughing as I began to struggle under Meg.

"Joey you better stop that laughing before I hit you over the head… with a frying pan!" I screeched at him, like I did yesterday. He didn't seem fazed. Meagan bounced off me helping me up.

I looked at my two friends who seemed harmless enough, if you where on their good sides. Joey was a martial artist, who could throw an amazing punch, and Meagan could really swing a baseball bat. Aubrey has yet to get to school and save me, but she has great skill with throwing around sharp objects. And I, I am the weird one in the small group of four. I can have amazing aim with a gun, my Silver Fang gun that doesn't seem to be affective on people. I should know... I shot myself with it. Then I shot my friend Aubrey. That's how we got to be best friends. That day was the funniest, and the day I made my amazing group of friends. Most people would find it strange, that we can shoot each other, then be perfectly good friends. I keep my gun under my pillow, just so I know where it is...

"Hey, earth to Taylor, come in Taylor! This is lieutenant Joey speaking to you! Are you in there?" I blinked as I looked at Joey trying to use a Brooklyn accent. I say trying because it was an epic fail. He used to try and be like Joey Wheeler form YoGiOh!(do not own!) But he never got the accent just right.

"Yeah, yeah I hear ya! I was just thinking about the time we first met is all," I say, trying to have a southern accent, which made Meagan and Joey burst out laughing again, I glared at them and stuck out my tongue just to be immature.

"why must you laugh at me for unimportant reasons. You're supposed to be my friends! Woe is me!" I sobbed leaning on Joey's shoulder as he laughed even harder.

"If you guys keep laughing like that you might lose something important, like your brain... oh wait you already have!" came a sarcastic voice from behind us. Aubrey was walking up to us.

"Aubrey! Save me!" I screamed lunging for her, wrapping my arms around her waist, crying slightly. She laughed patting my back, then pulled back.

"You need to stop picking on her, you'll make her go brain dead!" she said pushing me off her shoulders. I stuck my tongue out at her. This put every one into a laughing fit.

"So what are we going to do today!" Meagan asked jumping up and down. It was Saturday and had nothing to do.

"I think we should go to the park! And tell jokes, we really have nothing better to do!" Joey shouted fist pumping. That's right we helped each other with our homework last night...

"That sounds fine, but I want to get my gun before we go! It might not work on people but we are the only ones that know that! That gun can save us some day!" I shouted running back down the walkway.

"Ill meat you there!" I called over my shoulder. They yelled back "yeas" and "see you there!" as I raced down the sidewalk back to my house. I ran up into my room grabbed my gun popped it into my pocket before running back out and into the street, barely missing a car that was heading down the road.

It took me a few minutes before finally make it to the park. Everyone was huddled around someone sitting on a little purple carpet.

"Aw, you have finally made it, child. Ok, do you like excitement?"

We all nodded our heads, well except for Joey, who shouted out a "Yeah!"

"Do you like adventure?"

"Yeah!"

"Ok! Then I hope you have fun, because you have just let your selves fall to the world of the NINJA!" The women shouted and as cliché as this is, we all fainted.

When I awoke, we where in a forest of green. We were all there, spread out like butter on bread.

"Man.. I think I hit my head, where are we?" Joey asked sitting up, rubbing his head.

"I don't know, but this is sooooooo cool!" Meagan shouted fist bumping. I laughed and rolled over. Aubrey was standing looking out over the wooded area. That was like her. She was like our mother in the group, always looking out for us. That's why I love her so! Like my best friend and mother all in one!

"We shouldn't stay here. I can hear people coming," she said helping us up one at a time. But before we could head out a group of people came dashing into the clearing, from the trees. We moved back into the shadows of the trees, hoping that we wouldn't be caught.

There was a total of six people in the group, or three on three. Three on one side of the clearing, three on the other side. The group to our left had a blonde male with whiskers and a pink haired girl and another male with longer black hair pulled into a messy ponytail.

The other group had a tall girl with many blonde pigtails and a giant Japanese fan on her back. And a man was with a cat like jump suit with purple makeup on his face, he had a puppet on his back. Those two where holding up a young red headed male, he looked like he had seen better days, and at the same time not. He looked completely exhausted and had black rings around his eyes, like he hadn't slept in years. He also had what looked to be a gourd made out of compacted sand on his back.

I couldn't help but blush looking at the boy, he was cute! Aubrey saw me looking and slapped me upside the head.

"No, now watch! We need to see what happens!" after that no one spoke.

"Gaara! Stand up! I'll take you on! Im not done with you just yet!" the black hair male yelled from the left. The boy with red hair lifted his head and sand came rushing out of the gourd smashing into the trees where the other group was. They all dodged the sand, bit just barely. I could tell we all were taking mental note on names, the red head was Gaara.

"Sasuke! Don't be so reckless!" the pink haired women shouted to the blacked hair boy. Black in ponytail... Sasuke.

The girl with pink hair wasn't paying attention and she was hit with what looked like a giant raccoon sand arm. She was pinned to a tree by the sand, and it squeezed.

"Sakura!" the blonde boy yelled. Sasuke ran at the trio on the other side of the field. Gaara was now supporting him self. And the others where pushed away. More sand came flying out knocking into Sasuke, knocking him out. The blonde boy looked ticked.

Sand was taking over Gaara, but he didn't look scary, he looked helpless. The blonde rose to attack him. They fought for a while the Gaara boy losing himself to the sand. Then the blonde haired girl who ill take is Gaara's older sister, shouted up to the blonde boy.

"Naruto! Wake Gaara up! It will stop the tailed beast!"

"Blonde boy now Naruto," Joey mutter, Aubrey smacked him. We watched as Naruto stopped and breathed, thinking of a way to wake up Gaara. Then he lunged for the redhead that was consumed in sand. Naruto head butted Gaara and the sand started to to fall a way from him. They both landed in the canopy of the trees and they both went at each other, and Naruto's fist landed on Gaara's cheek. As they started to fall back to earth I ran, ignoring Aubrey's screams for me to come back.

I anticipated were Gaara would fall and made it in time, in away. Instead of catching him he landed on me. I pulled myself out from underneath him and started to flutter my hands over his body.

"Oh my gosh! Are you ok? Wake up! Common!" I whispered in a panic. I hate it when people are hurt, i'm too happy to deal with pain and anger.

He looked up at me black ringed eyes wide open staring at me. Then he turned to Naruto, who was limping up to us.

"Why?" he asked, and I had a feeling that it was meant for the two of us, not the individual.

"Because I care for my friends, I know what it's like to be alone, to have people fear you because of what you are. But once you make friends, you want to keep them, to cherish them because they understand you," Naruto said, smiling slightly.

"Why?" he asked again eyes directly on me. I smiled big and wide and hugged him. He seemed to take that in surprise but gently patted my back.

"Because I hate seeing people in pain! That and um... your cute," I said blushing. Naruto gaped at me and Gaara blushed lightly too. He tried sitting up but I pushed him back down.

"You shouldn't move just yet, Naruto did hit you pretty bad," I said brushing some hair out of his face. He had beautiful teal colored eyes, kind of like a lake with small green plants under it. His hand caught mine and I smiled at him as he squeezed it lightly before resting himself down a little more.

"You are a STUPID girl!" Aubrey screamed running over to us, followed by Meagan and Joey. Of course Meagan rushed me knocking me over again. We rolled a little and I heard Gaara sit up. Once we stopped rolling I looked over at were Gaara was. He was now sitting up again small smile on his face, Naruto staring at Meagan with a dreamy look on his face, and every one else laughing at us. I trudged back over to them, leaves and sticks falling out of my long brown hair, and Meagan leaning on my arm.

"Ok, that was funny, but who are you?" the guy with purple makeup asked helping Gaara stay sitting.

"It's always good to introduce yourself before asking," Aubrey snapped at him. He glared at her.

"I am Meagan! Nice to meet you peoplez!" she said waving and sizzled out her Z on people. I giggled as Aubrey glared at her.

"I'm Kankuro, the master of puppets," the said purple makeup boy. I stuck my hands out to Gaara and Kankuro.

"I am Taylor, and that is Joey," I said pointing at my friend. "And the girl who is going to try and kill me for saying this, is Aubrey," and when I said her name, killing me was so and understatement; She tried to strangle me. But Joey held her back, and Meagan being such a good friend, tried pushing me to my death, laughing the whole way.

By the time I had climbed a tree (25 feet tall) did she stop trying to kill me and try and get me back down. Of course I was too afraid to let go of the branch.

"Come on you could climb it but not get back down?" Temari asked, she was the girl with 4 pigtails.

"That was a life or death situation... that I'm totally regretting right about now! I hate heights!" I screamed, and being as high up as I was I could still hear Aubrey's sigh. Gaara and Naruto where smiling and laughing. That made me happy. I wanted Gaara to smile, but I really didn't think about it that much as I was stuck in a tree.

I watched as Gaara stood up, completely rested, witch kind of shocked me, and walk up to the tree that I was in.

"Jump," he said holding out his arms. I felt my eyebrows twitch, as if I was going to jump out of a tree into his arms! I might crush him.

"No freaking way! I am so not going to hurt you by falling on you!" I yelled down at him.

Again Aubrey sighed. I closed my eyes. I really didn't see how I got up here... I can't even climb to the top of the jungle gym for Pete's sake! I kept my eyes shut, not looking up and not looking down, just seeing the black behind my eyelids. I breathed slightly as I felt arms wrap around me. It took all I had not to scream as I was lifted from the branch.

I opened my eyes to look up at a certain red head that was holding me bridle style. I blushed and wrapped my arms around his neck, making sure that we didn't fall. The sand began to lower us to the ground where Meagan grabbed me a started to cry. Joey gave me thumbs up, and Aubrey whacked me over the head. Gaara shook his head and everyone else laughed. That's when the most embarrassing thing happened.

"Gaara do you like Taylor?" Kankuro asked looking at us. His arm around my waist. We both turned scarlet, but he didn't move his arm, but tightened his grip on me.

Aubrey looked at me in wonder, Meagan was smiling like she was a know it all, and Joey was talking to Sakura the pink haired girl.

"If I do what are you going to do about it?" Gaara challenged. Kankuro looked at his little brother, then to me then back again. Then he smiled, nice and sweet.

"Nothing, I just want to know more about these people. They don't seem to from around here at all, I mean just look how they're dressed!" at that Aubrey, Meagan, Joey and I all looked at our clothes. My yellow t-shirt and jean shorts weren't that weird. In fact we all were dressed the same, or well the girls where, Aubrey was wearing a green tank top with jean shorts and Meagan was wearing a grey tank top with jeans. Joey was of course wearing jean pants but also wearing a ORTIZ jersey shirt. As we continued to observe our clothes Meagan did a Meagan thing.

"We are from a magical world of cars and guns and best of all..." she said smiling.

"The whole reason on why I tackle Taylor!" she yelled pulling out my I pod from her pocket. I didn't think just acted.

I lunged for it, leaving Gaara's side. We both toppled over, no one expecting that I would do that, except for Aubrey and Joey. No one touches my I pod touch, no one! We tumbled and I could hear then group laughing at us. And soon I had her pinned to the grassy floor.

"Give. It. To. Me," I hissed low and dangerous, making Gaara, Naruto, Temari and Kankuro stop laughing. Joey and Aubrey just kept going. Carefully she handed me me my headphones and Ipod. I jumped off her holding it to my chest.

"Don't worry mamma's got you, Meagan will never miss treat you again," I murmured to it, rocking gently. Then I helped Meagan up, we both smiling like nothing had happened. We looked at the line of people that where about 35 ft away. Sakura was next to Naruto, who was next to Gaara, who was next to Kankuro, who was next to Temari, who was next to Aubrey then Joey. Sasuke was gone. I couldn't see him anywhere.

"Hey, where's Sasuke?" Meagan asked as we walked back to them. Sakura and Naruto instantly looked around for him.

"I don't know, but we should head back to Konaha to see if that's were he went," Naruto said, heading off to the right. Sakura fallowed along with Kankuro Temari and Gaara. Aubrey, Meagan, Joey and I just stood there. What should we do? I though. We don't know were we are, who these people are, not that anyone was complaining, well other than Aubrey.

"Aren't you guys coming?" Kankuro asked. Every one turned around to look at our group. Aubrey move forward, stepping in front of us, no one spoke. What should we do? Even Meagan was slightly shaken, she didn't realize what would happen, none of us did, that was why we have Aubrey, and she was our leader.

"Before we go with you, we need to know more about this place, like Meagan had said we are not from around here, and we don't know you people. And you don't know us. After seeing what we just saw we can tell that you know how to fight but what will happen to us? Will you hurt us? Will the people in Konaha hurt us?" Aubrey asked. She got right down to the point asking all the questions. Were we really safe with these people? I mean sure they are cute, and Gaara saved me from the tree, but who really knows what could happen out here?

"Ok we all have explaining to do and I think that Sasuke can take care of himself, so if you guys could be so kind as to come over here and talk to us, and answer a few questions, we will answer yours," Joey asked placing an hand on Meagan and mines shoulders. Naruto and the others came back, slowly.

"What would you like to know?" Sakura asked. Meagan was shaking next to me, im not sure why but she was. We were holding hands.

"Where are we?" Aubrey asked sitting down on the grassy floor. Everyone fallowed suit.

"We are in the forest outside of Konaha, the village hidden in the leaves,"Naruto said, smiling like nothing was wrong, but the atmosphere was gone, everyone was tense, even Gaara who sat directly across from me, looking at me, was rigid.

"Who are you? Can you give us your names, hobby and why you know how to fight?" Aubrey asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki, and I want to be the next Hokage and I like cupped ramen! We are also ninjas!" he yelled fist bumping.

"Sakura Haruno, I like flowers, medical stuff and I don't know what I want to be yet," pinky said next to Naruto. We all nodded silently at her. Meagan was smiling nicely.

"I am Temari, even if you all ready know our names, I want to get stronger to protect the people I love and hold close. I like the wind," she said monotone. I couldn't help but giggle a little at the obviousness in her voice, she was right, we all ready new each others names, not that that stopped Aubrey from asking the question any ways.

"I already said my name so Im not telling you, but I like puppets and women that are strong," he looked at Aubrey, like spark in his eyes, but she had moved to look at my red head.

"I am Gaara, I don't have any hobbies, but I like Naruto and Taylor," he said blushing lightly. Naruto smile widely and reached over to pat his back. I smiled but my face was as red as a cherry tomato. We looked at each other before Kankuro said for the next person to speak, Joey.

"I am Joey, I like baseball, basketball, football, skiing, fishing, pie, and protecting my sister like friends," he said naming everything on his fingers.

"I am Aubrey, I like reading, spending time in the library, basketball, protecting people I love, so hurt them and it will be the last thing you ever do. Driving a car even if I am too young, it's fun giving Taylor and Joey a heart attack. I love storms and I like to throw sharp shiny..," Meagan cut her off.

"I am Meagan! I like basketball, baseball, soccer, hockey, lacrosse, wrestling, softball," she paused taking a deeeeeeep breath, then continued.

"The red-socks, the bruins, Celtics, patriots," another brake, everyone moved forward waiting for her to continue, knowing that she would.

"I like dogs, cats, monkeys, fish, lizards, guineypigs, rats, mice, cardinals, blue jays, chickens, ducks, armadillos, kangaroos, lions, tigers, bears, dear, squirrels, chipmunks, fox, frogs, snails, slugs, wolves, coyotes, turtle, ferrets, horses, pigs, cows, giraffe, owls, huskies, shelties, dolphins, rhinos, hippos, snakes, and polar bears!" she stopped and everyone leaned back, eyes wide at how much she liked. Then they all looked at me waiting for me to say who I was and what I liked, but I didn't say a thing, and neither did Joey and Aubrey, knowing that we weren't done yet.

"And for my food..." Meagan started. Temari put her head in her hands, Kankuro groaned, Gaara's eyes went wide, Sakura face palmed and Naruto smiled really wide.

"No! No more please! Maker her stop!" Kankuro cried out desperately. Joey, Meagan and I burst out laughing.

"Ok, that's enough Meg," Aubrey huffed. Meagan pouted, but stopped talking any ways. I breathed thinking about what I liked.

"I'm Taylor, um," I placed my pointer finger to my chin, thinking.

"I like sweet things, spending time with the people I love, shooting myself with my non affective gun, my favorite flower is an iris, I like the colors red and black and um... I like Gaara," I said blushing really hard. Meagan whistled, and I hit her over the head. I looked over at Gaara who was blushing just as deep as me, eyes wide, and a small crooked smile on his lips, he was just so cute! I blushed deeper.

"Ok, know that we know each other can we please go back to Konaha. We need to see the damage," Sakura muttered, standing up. We looked at Aubrey, who nodded her ok. We all stood up and fallowed Sakura and Naruto into the woods, Meagan was chattering eagerly with Naruto, Joey walked somewhat near Sakura, but not too close, she would probably hit him. Aubrey didn't leave my side, like an over protective mother. Gaara, Temari and Kankuro stayed at the back of our little group. Of course even I could tell that Gaara was farther away than the rest.

"OMG! Then Taylor was all like 'Your going to kill us!' and Im all like 'No just keep all limbs inside the car and we'll be fine!' the Aubrey hit the gas pedal and Joey whacked his head against the door and passed out, Taylor was screaming her head off!"

"Ok who the heck gave her candy this morning!" I screamed. Meagan was always really talkative but this was insane! Really? Who would give her candy?

Joey raised his hand gently. I gave him a small smile that I give to people who just got off my bad list. Then I lunged for him punching him repeatedly in the shoulder.

"Are you STUPID! Do you want to KILL us ALL!" yelled at him. I hit him in the shoulder one more time before he fell to the ground, holding his shoulder. Then I freaked out.

"OMG, Joey I'm sooooooo sorry I didn't mean to please forgive me!" I cried, tears streaming down my face. I began sobbing uncontrollably. People behind me where laughing, like Meagan and Aubrey, others just look on in AW.

"Taylor its ok, please stop crying!" Joey said standing trying to calm me down. I slapped his face.

"Its not ok! How can me beating on you be ok!" I shouted. I ran over to Gaara much to his surprise and cried into his really cool shirt. I hugged him close, and continued to cry, sobbing into his soggy shirt. I felt his arms go around me gently and slightly awkwardly. And I smiled at this, but kept crying. I kept crying even as we continued moving in the direction of Konaha, however after a while of Joey rubbing my back, Gaara's arm around my shoulder, and everyone wanting some silence, I stopped crying.

"And she said that Meagan was crazy and going to kill us all," Kankuro muttered. Aubrey veered at him.

"Are you saying that Taylor is unstable?" she hissed at him. He glared at her dangerously.

"I think that your whole group is 'unstable', and that we should ditch you right here and right know!" he growled at her. Again we stopped to watch what was going to happen. I knew what was going to happen next. There was a reason why Aubrey was my best best friend, even though I love Joey and Meagan with my heart, Aubrey would always protect me from life.

"Yeah that's coming from a guy with make-up on his face!" she shouted, getting in his face.

"It's FACE PAINT!" Kankuro howled in anger. Not liking being yelled at in the face, Aubrey pushed him over, but no one was watching Meagan...She pushed Aubrey over too. Aubrey landed right on Kankuro, in a... not so good fashion. Even from my place next to Gaara and Joey I could see Kankuro blushing brightly, and Aubrey was yelling at him more.

"What the heck is your problem! Taylor is one of the sweetest people I know, and you are say that she is UNSTABLE! I should just leave and take them with me! You know what? That is exactly what I will do, Taylor, Joey, Meagan? We are leaving, NOW!" she shrieked. Joey nodded right away and as Aubrey got up we all began to follow her in to the woods.

"Where the hell do you think your going?" Kankuro screamed. Aubrey stuck up her middle finger at him. Meagan was waving bye to them with a big smile.

"See you soon!" she yelled. I smiled lightly at Gaara and waved, and he waved back slightly.

PLZ REVIEW! Ill be really happy! :3


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Ethan Bee awesome

Me: Chapter two! Finally!

Aubrey: I think you are bipolar…

Kankuro: Maybe… Meaning I'm right, she is UNSTABLE!

Aubrey: What did you say?

Kankuro*shaking* n'nothing! (runs away)

Aubrey: Come back here you make up wearing freak! (running after Kankuro)

Meagan: Woo and Ethan is in this chapter! This is getting exciting! Can't wait to see what's next!

Joey: Well someone has to be happy about seeing Ethan…

Me: Disclaimer!

Kankuro: The unstable witch owns nothing but her own characters… (runs from Aubrey)

We continued to walk through the deep wooded area, not knowing where the heck we were going, we only knew that we had to keep Aubrey away from Kankuro. We had left them about an hour ago and had not spoken to Aubrey at all, of course she had been talking to us.

"I can't believe that guy! Who does he think he is? Unstable my butt we are perfectly fine! He had no right to say those things! If I ever see him again imma going to castrate that boy with a rusty carving knife!" Joey visibly shuddered at the thought. We walked a little farther before we heard a faint humming sound.

"Oh great if that's them im going to kill…him…Ethan?" Aubrey's eyes went wide. We all turned around to see thousands of giant bees coming at us. A small blonde boy, Ethan, was riding the one in front.

"Hey! Joey! You're going to die!" He shouted. The bees all stopped in front of us. No one moved at all, Aubrey was breathing really hard, which understandable considering that she is allergic to bees. Ethan and the bee flew forward. I grabbed Meagan and Aubrey out of the way, not bothering with the victim. As we sat up Ethan was chasing Joey around in circles in the small clearing, the bee nearly missing Joey about five times before the other bees started towards us.

I screamed at the top of my lungs along with Meagan as Aubrey started to run away. She didn't get far for she ran right into Naruto.

"What in the world is that!" he yelled, eyes wide as he looked at at Ethan who was riding the bee.

"We heard Taylor and Meagan screaming and we came running," Temari said smiling at Meagan and I, who were clinging to each other awaiting to be stung by the massive bees that were still coming our way. Aubrey started to run away again, but this time Kankuro and Joey grabbed her arms holding her still as she thrashed around.

"No, no, no they will kill me!" she screamed.

"Aubrey! Why would you say that! I would never hurt you guys! I was just playing around. I thought it would be funny because I found these bees and I knew you where here! Aha you should have seen your faces!" as Ethan said that Meagan and I sighed in relief and started to laugh, however, Aubrey had her face down and she was shaking slightly. That was when I realized what was going to happen.

"Everyone! Duck!" I screamed. But it was too late. Aubrey ripped her arms out of Kankuro and Joeys grip, and bashed then in the head as she jumped for Ethan who was getting off the bee. She hit him five times before Joey pulled a Full Nelson on her.

"Joey! Let me go this instant!" she howled in anger, struggling to get to Ethan. Ethan ran up and hid behind me. I looked over at the group that was standing behind us. Naruto, Sakura, Temari, Gaara and Kankuro where all standing there, staring at Ethan.

"Uh, Ethan this is.."

"Omg! There the people from Scooby Doo!" He shouted. Attacking Temari.

"What THE HECK IS SCOOBY DOO?" Temari shrieked trying to get Ethan off her. Meagan, being herself again, did the only thing she could think of.

"Dog pile on TEMARI!" she screamed jumping on top of Ethan and Temari, causing them to fall in to the grass. I laughed at them. Gaara looked up from them to look at me. I couldn't stop the blush that crept up my face. He gave me a small smile and wave, which I returned.

"Joey I'm ok now can you let me go?" Aubrey asked sweetly, but as Joey loosened his grip, Aubrey lunged, not for Ethan like we thought, but for Kankuro, punching him square in the jaw.

"Why the heck are you here, you stupid make-up wearing monster of a boy?" she screamed at him. He held his face in his hand as he got up. He glared at her and moved away from her. This seemed to catch her by surprise, as he moved to me.

"What do you think your going to do to her?" Aubrey growled, glaring at him even more so. I was shaking slightly. I was afraid of what he was going to do to me. What was he thinking? He stopped a few feet in front of me.

"Kankuro! You touch her and ill kill you!" Aubrey screamed. Gaara was glaring at him, along with everyone else but Meagan.

Kankuro took a deep breath and was about to say something, but I panicked. I screamed and started to run around him in circles. This caused Meagan to scream and tackle me. It would have been fine, but I was pushed right into Kankuro. We all fell, Meagan was beside me, and I was underneath Kankuro's butt. Somehow we had twisted so I landed first.

"Get off of her you idiot!" Aubrey screamed and lunged for him. She tackled him off me, but I didn't move. In fact I couldn't feel anything to be able to move. Man he was heavy! Meagan was leaning over me.

"Are you ok?" she screamed in my ear. I nodded slightly, but I guess she didn't see it.

"Omg she needs CPR! someone help she's not breathing! I thinks she's dying!" everyone was soon crowded around me, Gaara and Joey and Aubrey where the first people to be at my side, they were also the first to attack Kankuro other than Gaara, who stayed to help me sit up. I could hear him yelling at them.

"Hey! It was Meagan's fault, she pushed her into me!" he yelled.

"Yeah, but you were the one to land on her! Are you trying to break her ribs?" Joey growled. I looked over at them. I felt a little bad for Kankuro. He was the center of Aubrey's anger, and now Joey's, too. I sighed and looked at Gaara, who was kneeling next to me. He stood up and held out his hand, but Ethan knocked me back down.

"She's ALIVE!" he screamed as I pushed him off of me laughing. Everyone turned to us and started to laugh, except for Aubrey and Kankuro, who were still yelling at each other.

"Guys..." I said they continued to yell at each other. I was getting angry, I hate fighting, unless it was necessary, but even then I wasn't really the fighting type, even if I had my gun.

"Hey, Aubrey? Have you seen Silver Fang?" I asked standing up and patting my pockets. It was gone.

I looked around our area, looked at everyone and felt a small part of me start to panic. That was MY gun, something that I knew that would come in handy some day, and when that day came around, I wanted it near me.

"I have it!" Meagan squealed, holding up the black gun. She then proceeded to point it at me.

"What the heck do you think your doing! That will kill her!" Temari screamed but it was too late, Meagan pulled the trigger. Temari screamed.

I felt a small force hit my forehead, but nothing more, just like the first time I had shot myself, and the other times. I stood there looking back at Meagan.

"Can I have that back know?" I asked casually, like I was shot in the head everyday. Which wouldn't really be lying... I shot myself when I was bored or to see if it still worked. I know it's a big risk to take, I could lose my life one of these times, but I wasn't worried. My dad said that it wouldn't ever hurt me, or anyone else for that matter. Meagan handed me the gun, smiling. I couldn't help but smile back as I placed it in my jeans.

"What the heck just happened?" Temari and Naruto asked at the same time. Sakura seemed to have left, probably to look for Sasuke. I looked at them, and shrugged.

"I never did find that out. One day my father handed me the gun and said it was special. I went out into the back yard with it, and I don't know. I was sad I guess, my mother had passed away recently, so I shot myself with it," I looked at the ground as I said this. My mother was dead, I think. She had left one day and we never found her, we did find our little car though. That was the only proof we needed. She was gone, that was that.

"Wow, suicide was an option for you?" Ethan asked looking like he might cry. I nodded but smiled.

"Well you guys should head off to Konaha, or whatever," I said smiling up at Gaara who hadn't stopped looking at me, sad expression on his face.

"Yes, that would be great! I don't want to be with this guy any longer!" Aubrey huffed grabbing Joey and Meagan's hands before moving them to the edge of the clearing, away from the bees that still hovered around. I nodded to them. I gave Gaara a quick hug and moved over to them. Ethan was getting on the bee again.

"Well then, I guess that I will be seeing you around," he said before flying off being fallowed by the monstrous creatures.

"That is so gross!" I said as a shudder went through me.

"I thought that they were kind of cute," Meagan gushed waving at Ethan's retreating back.

"What do you mean by we have to go to Konaha? You're coming too!" Kankuro shouted moving up to us. Not wanting to have another fight break out between Aubrey and Kankuro, I stepped up to him.

"No we are not going to Konaha. We have a few things that we need to work out ourselves. I'm sorry but we cant go to Konaha," I said. I was kind of sad that I wouldn't get to see this Konaha place, but we did need to sort out a LOT of things. Like wow we got here and who that women was, and a few other things.

"Well if your not going with us to Konaha, were are you going?" Naruto asked. Again we all turned to Aubrey to see our answer.

"We will get as far away from that freak of nature as possible. I don't care if any of you fallow, as long as you don't wear kitty clothes, or purple make-up," she huffed and started to head into the woods.

"I am not a freak of nature!" Kankuro screamed after us. Aubrey laughed and started to run into the woods. Joey laughed too and pulled Meagan and I along into the woods.

No one fallowed, and that was ok. I was a little upset that Gaara hadn't come along, but he had his own things to do. It was only the four of us, Aubrey, Joey, Meagan and I, and we traveled by foot. Running.

"Hey I think we've been running for a straight hour. How is it that we aren't exhausted?" Joey asked as we stopped. We had gone pretty far with all that running, but really? I should be passed out by know.

"I don't know. Things are weird around here," Aubrey said, looking back at the way we came.

"I don't want to dwell on it, lets keep going, I can still hear his annoying voice!" she yelled.

PLZ REV


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Cabin Animals

Me: I miss Gaara...

Gaara: I'm right here..

Me:Yay!

Aubrey:Ug! You are bipolar!

Me: Take that back... or I'll give Meagan a cookie!

Meagan: Yeah! Gimme!

Aubrey: No! Ok, I take it back, jeesh!

Kankuro: I hate you...

Aubrey: What?

Kankuro:You heard me!

Aubrey hits him over the head with random frying pan form chapter one.

Meagan, Gaara, and me: Aishachase97 does not own Naruto, but she does own her own characters and anything random that comes up!

"Should we knock?" Meagan asked. We had been running continuously when Joey ran head first into a wooden wall, which was attached to a cabin.

Meagan answered her own question when she walked up to the door, as I tried to wake up the passes out Joey. We waited, and nothing happened.

"Open up! Its the police!" Meagan screamed, slamming into the door. Again we waited, only to have nothing happen. The cabin was sturdy, and apparently empty. So, Aubrey and Meagan opened the door, it was unlocked.

"Wow this is amazing! Its huge!" Meagan squealed running full speed into the cabin out of sight with the rest of us right behind her. Well, except for Joey, who we left lying face first in the grass.

Aubrey and Meagan ran up stairs as I went looking for the kitchen. It took me only a few seconds before I found it, and it was beautiful. The counter was a light grey marble color, and the floor was tiled white and grey flower designs. The oven was set next to the sink, opposite side of the dishwasher. There was a island that was long enough to feed 12 people with the same grey marble color. I moved to the cabinets, and squealed with delight. Cake and cookie mixes and other foods were filled in there.

"Taylor! The rooms upstairs have our names on them!" Meagan screamed, skipping into the kitchen.

I ran up the stairs after Meagan. Joey had woken and was standing up there next to Aubrey in the darkly lit hall.

"What is this?" Aubrey whispered, fingers reaching up tracing her name that was carved in the wood. "AUBREY" it read. It was beautiful. Next to her name though was a little yellow lightning bolt. Her hand trailed down to the doorknob. I went down the hallway to look for my room.

My room was right across from Joey's. My name was etched in with a different style. "TAYLOR" and next to it were two curved lines that didn't touch. Like a sideways smiley and frowny faces. To say I was spooked, would be an understatement, I was scared. I reached for silver knob. It was warm.

I turned the knob, and a small light seeped through the crack, and I pushed the door open, with my eyes closed. Nothing attacked me so I took that as a good sign to open my eyes. It was a large room, black room with a dark purple rug. An mahogany dresser was in a corner next to a corner table that had a nice lamp and a picture frame, but I couldn't see the picture. A small purring sound took me to the bed that was completely sheeted and blanketed and filled with pillows.

I walked slowly up to the bed (that was light purple) and looked for the source of the purring. Right on top of the purple comforter was a black kitten, with a white mark on its forehead, the same mark that was next to my name on the door. The kitten looked up at me with clear blue eyes, and I don't mean blue like the color, I mean like a crystal or some jewel. The kitten stood up and stretched and I saw her two tails, black with flames on its tips. I heard Meagan scream from down the hall.

"Ah, about time you got here. We have been waiting for you to arrive," he purred out. I stood stalk still, staring into his eyes.

"My name is Kero, and I am you demon, Taylor," I couldn't move. Was this kitten was talking to me? Its voice wasn't deep, it was cute. Kero jumped off the bed landing at my feet. He rubbed himself against my ankle, and I picked him up. He was light and soft, like silk, and he was purring.

"What are you?" I asked, scratching behind his ears, his two tails swinging happily.

"Twin Tailed Nekomonta Demon... under the chin please?" I smiled at him and began rubbing his chin.

"Yes, right there.." he began to purr even harder. I began to walk to the door, to go see what was happening to everyone else. Joey ran out his room holding what looked to be a fat weasel in his out stretched arms. His face was all grins as he stopped in front of me.

"Do you know that this is?" Joey scream/asked me. Kero moved to my shoulder, tails hooking around my neck.

"Is it a weasel?" I answer/asked tentatively, not sure what he would do if I got it wrong.

"No silly! Its a otter!" He said hugging it close to him. I laughed at it, the poor thing was squirming around worst than a worm.

"Let go of me you over grown monkey!" she hissed at him. Instantly she was dropped and she landed on the floor. She shook herself, like a dog when wet.

"Thank you, Joey. My name is Umi (Ocean) and I am your demon," Umi said. She seemed bored out of her mind. She looked expectantly at the other doors. Soon Meagan ran out of her room with an owl perched on her head.

"OMG! Guys! This is Sora (Sky) she's an owl!" Meagan screamed hugging me, causing Kero to jump off my shoulder with a hiss like growl.

"Owl Demon," Sora corrected flapping out her wings. Meagan squealed in delight, she sure does love her owls...demons. I picked up Kero and started scratching under his chin again.

"Man, I love this..." he purred. I smiled. He was a cutie. I could deal with having a demon, he was so cute. We stood there, waiting, we knew that Aubrey was going to be coming out soon. And soon she did. She stormed out of her room, small grey wolf with three tails came to us. The wolf was grey with a yellow lightning strip down the middle of his back, with yellow paws and on each tail tip was a yellow splat.

"Guys this is my demon, Arashi (storm)," Aubrey said patting the demon wolf on the head.

"Ok now that we have everyone... wait. We are missing some people," Kero hissed.

"Who?" Aubrey asked, this was everyone, well if we don't count Ethan, but he had his bees so... who where we missing.

"We need Lexie and Bailey, the twins. Then we will explain everything," Arashi muttered turning away from us and headed down the corridor. Kero jumped from my arms and landed softly on Arashi's back, who just ignored him. We all fallowed them into MY kitchen, I have claimed it.

"When will they be here..." I asked, looking in the cupboards again pulling out pots, pans, spaghetti and tomato sauce. I started to cook as Kero and the others made themselves comfortable.

"They should be here tomorrow afternoon, if not sooner. Miss Kogamaru, the women that brought you here, said that everyone who will be part of the story will be here with in a few days, you 4 and Ethan are here, Lexie and Bailey are here but they must find this place on there own, or with there demons. We must wait to explain everything, everyone must be present. Till then relax, we will protect you from anything that may cause you harm, until we can unlock you powers," Arashi said licking his paws.

"Powers! What powers?" Meagan yelled looking at him. I stirred the pasta listening to them.

"Ah, as I said, you must wait for the others," he growled, laying down.

"I must admit even that was mean of you, to give us info, then stop..."Aubrey said trying to get him to lighten up. He glared at her in an inhuman way.

"I maybe YOUR demon, however, I am still a wolf, I can snap if I haft to," he growled. Aubrey glared right back at him. I strained the pasta out and threw the spoon at him. It smacked right against his muzzle.

He turned to look at me, same as every one else. I glared at him. He maybe a wolf, demon, whatever! No one talks to Aubrey that way...well not in my kitchen at least.

"You wont touch her," I said adding the tomato sauce to the noodles.

"We have got to get along if we are to be in the same house, do you understand me? This is my KITCHEN and **I** will make the rules about what will be happening in here! Got that?" I said smiling sweetly. I looked into his cloudy eyes, no one said a word. He turned to Aubrey and bowed his head.

"I am sorry for my rude behavior, Aubrey," he whispered, tails dipped low.

"I forgive you. We seem to be a lot a like," she chuckled looking at me with a smile.

"That we do," he said, nodding. He then looked at me.

"And I apologize for making you feel insecure in your own place," he said. I moved to add some cheese to the mix of food.

"Don't worry about it, alls forgiven," I murmured reaching for 8 plates then scooping it out into proportions. Then giving everyone a plate.

"Thank you Taylor!" Meagan squealed digging into the food. Everyone, even our demons seem to enjoy the spaghetti. We ate in silence... until Meagan couldn't take it any more.

"A group of people we met said we dressed weird. Do we have a change of clothes to fit in more around here?" she asked as Sora flew her plate to the sink.

"When you go to bed check your drawers. They should have a change of clothes. We will have to show you to the washing machine, later," Umi sighed, laying on Joey's lap. I took all the plates and placed them in the machine and added the soap and stuff to it.

"What time is it?" Joey asked as we just sat there, doing nothing.

"About 6 at in the evening. What are we going to do?" I asked looking out a window that was right above the sink. The sky was a beautiful shade of pink and orange, the sun was setting. Joey jumped up and ran out of the kitchen. Everyone else filed nicely out of the room leaving Kero and me alone.

"Why are we here?" I murmured to him as I picked him up. He crawled up around my neck.

"It is not my place to tell you, sorry, you will have to wait for Miss Kogamaru," he purred rubbing his head against my cheek.

"It's ok," I whispered walking out of the kitchen and out side. The sunset was beautiful. The colors contrasting with the small silver stars that lined up in patterns.

"I remember sitting in my tree house with my mother, watching the sun come up in the mornings before school. That was before she disappeared," I said. We stared up at the sky, saying nothing. We watched the sky turn black, and we stood there not moving, until Aubrey came for me.

"Its 10'o clock, I think you should go to sleep know," she said pulling me into the cabin.

PLZ REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four!

Sand ninja, Twins and the undeniable truth!

Me: Yay, another chapter!

Joey: do we really get some answers in this chapter?

Me: Yup! And the twins!

Joey: Oh! God. NO! (runs off!)

Lexie: what's wrong with him….

Me: Nothing…..(goes after Joey)

Lexie: that was strange...

Temari: She doing the disclaimer?

Lexie: I don't know

Me: (running by) I don't own anything but my own characters! (trips)

Aubrey: Good thing she dropped those scissors…..

I turned over in my bed, hugging a pillow closer to me, but a tail twitched at my nose, making me sneeze. I rolled over again, pushing Kero off of the bed.

"Hey wake up! Lexie and Bailey are close," He growled at me, jumping on my head.

"Go away…." I hissed, hiding under the blankets.

"Fine," my door creaked open and then all was silent. As I began to drift back into my sleep I heard the front door slam open and Bailey's loud wail.

"AUBREY!" she screamed. I heard her thumping around, looking for us. Then Joey screamed back down to her.

"SHUT UP! SOME PEOPLE NEED BEAUTY SLEEP!" I chuckled before falling off the bed. Lexie and Bailey thumped up the stairs and into Aubrey's room. I moved to get into some clean clothes. I chose a short black skirt that had some silver chains, with fishnets under them. A black tank top with a fishnet t-shirt under that. I didn't think about a pair of shoes. I was tired, and cranky.

"Joey no matter how much you sleep you will never be beautiful!" Bailey shouted back at him. I had had it.

"Both of you, shut up!" I yelled from behind the door. I began looking for a hairbrush. It was quiet again, but then Aubrey walked out of her room.

"WHY IN THE WORLD IS HE HERE!" she howled in anger. I heard a grunt of pain before I yanked the brush through my hair. I slammed open the door.

Bailey and Lexie were standing near the opposite wall in fear, Aubrey had pinned a very frightened Kankuro to the wall, while Temari was shaking her head. Gaara was just standing there. I growled angrily, glaring at Kankuro and Aubrey before closing the door to my room and moving to the stairs.

I pushed Kankuro out of my way, making his head whack off the wall with a nice THUD. Then continued down the stairs, Gaara fallowing quietly.

As I made my way to the kitchen I heard a scream, that was fallowed by many heavy thuds. I didn't care.

"Aubrey you better clean up any blood that drips onto the floor!" I yelled, heading over to the fridge to get the eggs. I pulled out a pan and heated the burners.

"Good morning," Joey yawned as he sat at the island. Gaara just hummed, and I did the same, making Joey laugh. I grabbed the pan I had in my hand and swung it at him.

"WHY are you guys so freaking loud this early in the freaking morning," I hissed. Joey raised his hands in the air, trying to calm me.

I cracked the eggs and placed them in the pan, then began cooking. Aubrey and everyone else, but Kankuro and Meagan, came into the kitchen. I think he was unconscious. I cooked the eggs, non-stop. I went through the whole carton before I was happier.

"Ok! Breakfast is served!" I said placing the platter on the island, taking care to dish myself a plate. I was about to take a bite when Meagan skipped into the room, wearing nothing but a bra and underwear with only a fishnet over it.

"Guys look what I found!" she screamed. I choked in a piece of egg. I dropped my plate trying to breath as Aubrey forced Meagan back up the stairs to find something decent to wear. By the time she came back I was on the ground, and turning blue, not a good color on me.

"Omg! Someone help her!" Aubrey yelled helping me up. She moved behind me and prepared to do the Heimlich Maneuver. Just as Kankuro came in, Aubrey hit me, making the piece of egg come back out and land right on his purple lined face.

No one moved, I was breathing heavily, but soon I was back to breathing normally. I looked up at Kankuro, who had egg dripping down his red angry face. Then Temari started to laugh really, really hard. She gripped her sides and tears where rolling down the corners of her eyes. Gaara had a small amused smile on his lips, and Joey was laughing.

"Its not funny!" Kankuro shouted. He took a swing at me and Aubrey, but before we could react sand lunged up to our defense.

"Don't you touch her, Kankuro," Gaara growled. When the sand went back into his gourd I ran to him hugging him. He was still for a moment before he wrapped an arm around my waist. I smiled up at him, then realized that I was really mean this morning. My smile left my lips as I looked into his eyes. His features went confused, and he looked like he was going to ask me what was wrong when I opened my mouth, but was interrupted by a poof of smoke.

"**I AM THE GREAT KOGAMARU! FEAR ME AND MY CHEESE BALLS!" **and old women yelled before she started to cough. Kero ran into the room with the other demons and two new mice like demons, one black one white. Kero jumped into my arms and laughed at the looks the old women was getting as the smoke cleared out of the room.

"Ug, sorry about the smoke, but seriously **FEAR THE CHEESE BALLS!" **she laughed holding up a bag of cheese balls, that weren't in her possession for long. Meagan ran down the stairs and grabbed them.

"I love cheese balls! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she squealed ripping open the bag and eating them. Joey moved over to her and began to munch on them too.

"Miss Kogamaru, these are the children, right?" asked Arashi asked, three tails high in the air, looking at all of us, but when he looked at me in the arms of Gaara he growled, not in anger but in frustration. Seems that we aren't what he was expecting.

"These are the people, Arashi, Kero could tell you that," the old women said. The smoke was all gone and I could really see her know. She had short solver hair that swayed around her chin. She was short, but taller than me, but I was only 5ft 4in, so that was ok. Gaara was only a little taller than me. She stood straight, not lagging in any way, she looked sweet and every bit the grandma that I had back home.

"Miss Kogamaru, we need to talk," Aubrey said. She was all serious, looking at all the demons and our friends.

"Ah, yes, but I can only talk to the chosen, the sand siblings can NOT hear this.

"Why not? Whats so great about them!" Kankuro asked looking at me in anger. He had taken off the egg. We looked at the old women as she got a glint in her eyes.

"You can join, every one will be naked during this talk..."

"Never mind, you weird people can do whatever you want!" Kankuro yelled running out of the room and out the door.

"We'll wait in here for you then," Gaara murmured, arm sliding off me. I hugged him again as we fallowed Miss Kogamaru out of the room. We ended up in the living room.

"I bet you are wondering why you are here," she started, trying to ominous. I killed it.

"Well no duh! We'er in some strange place with NINJAS! Not that im complaining, they are cute... but still what about our parents and family and stuff!" I huffed. Yeah we better be getting some answers.

"Calm down. Yes you will miss them, and they will miss you but there are always reasons on why I do the things I do. Ethan... well he already has things to do, your job is to listen and learn and to understand," Kogamaru grunted sitting down. I sat on the couch in between Bailey and Lexie, who were holding the white and black mice. We all nodded for Granny Kogamaru. (thats what im going to call her from know on, Granny)

"You are here to save the world from evil vampires. I know it sounds strange but its true. You all have your own powers, they are related to your demons, Kero can use dark energy, Taylor, and grow in size. Taylor you can control shadows and darkness," she looked at me. My eyes where wide. Me? The controller of darkness? That couldn't be... I was always so cheerful. Why me?

"Aubrey, Arashi, you can control weather, I bet you can hit Kankuro with lightning," Granny continued. Aubrey was smiling wickedly. I guess having powers wasn't so bad. We could have fun.

"Meagan, Sora, you two can bend time, stop it, back it up, go forward, you understand," Meagan jumped in the air and high five...high winged? I don't know, with Sora.

"Joey, you...don't have a power," she muttered. Joey looked sad.

"Thats not fair! Everyone else has a power! I have a demon I haft to have a power!" he shouted. Granny smiled and nodded.

"I was joking, you have the power of the element metal. Bailey, Lexie you have the power to talk to animals, all the animals," they smiled and hugged the mice to their chests, who squeaked cutely.

"Your demons will teach you how to use your powers, they wont work for some time, not until you meet a vampire, then your powers will awaken. Please understand that you are the only ones that can destroy them," Granny said standing up and walking over to the window, the sun had risen more know, and the forest look calm and cool.

"Why do we have to kill the vampires? What will they do to us?" Meagan asked playing with Sora's wings.

"They want to take over. They are just starting to plan. They will start with Orochimaru and Kabuto, then they will go after the Kazekage. I hope you all realize that you are in a TV show. Naruto?" Granny said. That sunk in. I thought, then thought some more. Then it clicked!

"Holy cow! We're in the Narutoverse! This is so cool!i knew that these people where familiar! How did I not catch this!" I squealed. This is amazing! Flashes from the episodes came to my head. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, everyone! We already new these people. This was great! We will be able to stop things from happening!

"Yes, and back to the vampires. Taylor, you have a and anti-vampire gun that only works on vampires, use it wisely. So you probably want to stop using it on your friends... Just a suggestion," she murmured, holding up my Silver fang.

"HOW IN THE WORLD DID YOU GET THAT!" I screamed at Granny hopping up and trying to get it. She held it out away from me.

"I looked through all your rooms before I poofed into the kitchen," she shrugged before tossing the gun to Aubrey

"Make sure she doesn't get that. I added more charkra to it so it wont run out anytime soon, as long as she doesn't use it," she groaned as I tried to get it from Aubrey, who bit me. Making me scream.

"Aubrey! That was mean!" I scolded holding my arm. Everyone laughed.

"You may not tell any one their futures. You may not tell them what you are yet. You may not kill them and you may not, and I mean NOT try and change the future," Granny growled (Foreshadowing ;p ) we all nodded, except for Joey who once again shouted out a "YEAH"

"Ok have fun I'll see you soon," and with that Granny poofed away leaving us in another could of smoke. We all fumbled around looking for the exits. Once Aubrey found the front door we all fought to get out, Lexie was the first to make it out then we all fell out. I somehow managed to end up at the bottom of the dog pile. I was wheezing and coughing trying to clear my lungs. When the smoke finally cleared we realized that we had a audience.

"Wow, if this happens again then i'm going to get lung cancer!" I choked out, trying to move out from under them. Kankuro just looked at us like we were freaks. People began to finally get off of me, but I just laid there, not really wanting to move.

"That was a short chat. You guys were only gone for like 15 minutes. What were you talking about?" Kankuro asked.

"Thats none of your business, Kanky," Aubrey said sweetly, but we could see the killer intentions deep inside. I think that why he didn't push any farther. We all just sat there, not talking. The sun was still behind the trees, but it gave off a friendly glow. There was a small wind whispering around every now and then, and today was just peaceful.

"Where do you guys live? You should be in Konahaha, or whatever, right?" Joey asked standing up and killing the moment.

"We live in Suna, the village hidden in the sand," Temari said stretching up.

"Yeah, it will take a few days to get there, but we bumped into those two, who were cry looking for Aubrey. When we said that we had met you they started dragging us around to help look for you," we all looked at Lexie and Bailey who smiled innocently.

"You know you love us," they chorused, holding up the mice. They haven't even talked yet and I wanted to know their names.

"Hey, what are their names? They haven't said anything," I asked watching the mice. Lexie held up the black one.

"This Kuro, it means black and Baileys is Shiro, it means white. They cant talk to you because they don't want to be heard," I nodded in understanding. We were a strange group. Heck I wouldn't want to talk to me either, completely understandable.

I stood up and looked at everyone. Then ran back into the cabin. I ran around looking for a basement, and eventually I did, well I didn't. I had ran into Gaara and he helped me. The stair were in a closet space.

I looked down the dark corridor in fear. Yeah, sure I wanted to find it but I didn't think about what might be down there... spiders!

"We are going down there," Gaara muttered pulling me down the steps, but because I didn't move he tugged on my hand harder, making me loose balance sending me toppling over him and down the stairs. When we stopped rolling I was on top of him. I could faintly see a blush cross his cheeks and my own face heat up. His arms were around my waist and my arms and legs where on either side of his body, and my face was right above his, I could just lean a little closer and...NO Taylor, bad thoughts, BAD!

I pulled away from him slightly but his arms were still around my waist, not letting me go. My blush must be able to be seen, and I think that he saw it, because he smiled lightly, and began to pull me towards him again. Our faces where just centimeters apart, and I closed my eyes. His breath tickled my face. This was going to be my first kiss. And if I remember right this would be Gaara's first kiss, too. I felt my heart beat quicken and butterflies fluttered around in my stomach. I could feel the heat radiate off of him. Then Meagan turned on the light.

"Wow, what are you two doing?" she asked, smiling at us. I hopped up, blushing like crazy. Gaara slowly stood up to, but he was much redder than me.

"Were you going to kiss?" she asked walking over to me.

"Shut up Meagan," I muttered face paling slightly. This was so unfair! Well I guess it better than Kankuro or Aubrey finding us, that would be scary. Im sure that Gaara's sand couldn't keep Aubrey at bay...

I looked around the basement, that wasn't really a basement. There were games and TVs all over. And in the corner, a DDR machine. I squealed in delight before running over to it. I plugged it into the outlet and grinned as music blasted through the speakers. I screamed out of happiness. This was amazing! I started flipping through the songs. I finally found a good song, Numb by Linkin Park. I hopped onto the machine, then looked behind me.

"Any one else wanna play? Or am I going to be ALONE this time?" Gaara and Meagan looked at each other, before he sighed and came forward. My smile widened and I jumped with glee. Then pressed play.

The song began and I started stepping around on the platform. Enjoying the song and the way that my body was moving. Gaara stood still. I laughed at the way he just looked at the screen, confused on what he should do.

I laughed harder when Meagan started to dance in his way, and knocked him off the platform. We danced to the song laughing and at the end I had an almost perfect score.

"That was fun! I wanna play….. get Kankuro!" Meagan screamed pushing Gaara and I up the stairs. It didn't take long to find him, or Aubrey. They were fighting again, but this time it was about his clothes.

"You look like a cat not a warrior! What kind of boy has cat ears under his hood!" she shrieked.

"I am a warrior! I could kill you without a second thought!" he yelled back

"I would give you any thoughts anyway! A guy with cat suit and makeup cant be a man! You will forever be an immature delinquent!"

"Delinquent! You think that I am a delinquent! What about Taylor!" he growls. Aubrey's eyes went from blueish brown, too dark brown, almost black.

"What did you say about Taylor?" she whispered. This was getting deadly, but for some reason I didn't want to break it up just yet. I looked at Gaara who stood right behind me, glaring at Kankuro. My face heated up again as I realized that he was angry at him for picking on me.

"I said that she is a delinquent! Do you see the way she acts? She is insane, and should stay away from my little brother! She will corrupt Gaara's mind. At first I thought that it was cute, my little brother having a crush on a cute innocent girl like her, but she's crazy!" as I listened I couldn't help but feel something else happening. I was getting upset. Normally things like this would be easy to let go, but I could feel his words start to hurt me.

"She is the most selfless person I know! She would do anything for Gaara, and the people that she loves! How dare you insult her like that!" Aubrey screamed, trying to punch him in the face. I felt my blood start to rush to my head. Kankuro managed to catch her fists in his hands, and he leaned closer to her ears. Even from were I was I could here exactly what he said.

"She's a monster," I only saw Aubrey bring up her knee to hit his groin before blackness consumed me.

_Where am I?_

_ **You are here...**_

_Where is here?_

_ **A place of cold...**_

_Why is it cold?_

_ **Because of death...**_

_What is death?_

_ **End of pain...**_

_What is pain?_

_ **What you feel...**_

_Why am I here?_

_ **Answers...**_

_I need answers?_

_ **Yes...**_

_Whats the question?_

_ **Mommy?**_

The scene changed from blackness, to a small room. Two adults were standing there, arguing.

"She's a monster! Let me take her with me!" the female yelled at the man.

"She is MY daughter, too! You cant just take her away from me! She can control herself if she learns!" the man shouts, grabbing her shoulders. The light was dim, the only light was coming from a wax candle on the window sill.

"She will hurt you! Why cant you understand that?" she women whispered, tears of red coming down her face. Blood. Real blood.

The scene changed again too a little girl with brown hair, and fanged teeth.

"Daddy! Were is mommy?" she asked looking at the tall man that was standing by a tree waiting for to get off the bus.

"She left. She has somethings to take care of, but she'll be back sometime," he said lifting the girl onto his shoulders.

Lights flashed as the scene changed again. This time it was in a kitchen.

"She's not coming back..." a small brunette said looking down at the knife in her hand.

"Is she dead?" she murmured, bringing the knife to her wrist. The blade bit down on her pale skin, blood seeping onto the tile floor.

"Taylor! What are you doing!" a tall man screamed lunging for the girl, taking the knife away.

_Was that me?_

_ **Yes...**_

_Were is mommy?_

_ **She is everywhere...**_

_Alive?_

_ **Yes...**_

__ _Why am I sad?_

_ **You love her...**_

_What is love?_

_ **Love is something you feel...**_

_Does it hurt?_

_ **Very much...**_

_Why did she leave?_

_ **She loved you...**_

_ Was she sad?_

_ **No...**_

_Is she important?_

_ **Yes...**_

_Tell me why..._

_ **She is darkness... Death itself...Vampire...**_

_Am I a vampire too?_

_ **Half breed...**_

_Whats that?_

_ **Monster... controller of darkness... save your friends...**_

_Are they important to me?_

_ **Yes... they will kill the shadow... stay in the light... believe in love...don't leave them...**_

_Who are you?_

_ **I am you...**_

__I awoke in cold sweat, breathing hard. I couldn't see anything, nor did I want to. The dream was still vividly placed in my mind. Im a vampire, my mom is alive, and she is the one starting the war. This was too much. This shouldn't be able to happen. I had to defeat my own mother. How do you do something so horrible?

"Taylor? Oh thank god! We thought that we had lost you!" Aubrey said. She was sitting right next to me. I looked around. I was in my room, with Aubrey and Gaara, who had Kankuro pressed against the wall with his sand.

"Why are you killing Kankuro?" I asked slowly trying to remember something other than the dream.

"You were crying... it was his fault," Gaara snarled, digging his sand deeper into Kankuro's neck. I smiled slightly at the thought of these two protecting me, it was sweet.

"Please let him go. It wasn't his fault I was crying," I whispered looking him in the eyes. His sand retreated into his gourd and Kankuro slid down the wall. He looked at me, a new kind of respect in his eyes.

"Thank you," and he left the room. I looked at Gaara who put his gourd down and was heading over to the other side of the bed. Aubrey reached for my hand, clutching it desperately.

"How long was I out?" I asked closing my eyes, but flashes of blood and darkness forced them open again.

"About 5 minutes, but you know how I am! I love you sooo much!" she said hugging me. I leaned into her for support.

"I have to tell you something but you cant tell anyone... got it?" I whispered, holding her tightly. I felt her nod against me, and I looked to Gaara.

"I want to tell you, too," I said smiling slightly. He looked shocked but he too nodded his head.

"Im a vampire..."Aubrey smiled, eyes wide. She blinked, then blinked again. She cocked her head to the side.

"What?"

"Im a vampire, well, not a full one. Im half human, but still, a vampire. The dream I just had. It was... scary but the truth. Im a vampire, and so is my mom. But my mom is the one leading the bad vampires. The ones we need to kill," I gazed at my purple sheets, not looking at them. Afraid that they would hate me know that I was a monster.

"Taylor, if your half vampire, what are we going to do?" Aubrey inquired, patting my shoulder.

"Nothing, this is her fate. She can chose her own destiny when the time comes, until then, she is a human like the rest of you," We peered up at Granny who had entered the room without a sound.

"Her powers will awaken like yours, she really is no different. She will have a harder time controlling her element, but she will," she pivoted to Gaara who was staring at her like she was the plague.

"You can't tell anyone about her, do you understand?" she asked him. The red head peered up at her with a glassy gaze.

"I will not let any one hurt her. I will not tell any one," he spoke slowly. I grinned up at him. He was so nice, like a little panda bear! He turned to look at me and gave me a small heart melting smile.

"Good, the less people know, the less danger she'll be in. Ok don't talk about this when im gone, got it?"

"Got it,"

"Ok, tata!" she then poofed away, this time without smoke. That old women was completely bonkers.

We sat in silence, letting all the information flow out the window. I am what I am, I thought before stretching, and getting out of the bed. The three of us headed for the door, when...

"Please! Do it KANKURO!" Meagan screamed from the basement. I looked at Aubrey who just shook her head.

We ran down the stair into the basement to see Meagan sitting on Kankuro, begging him to do Karaoke.

"Please?"

"No! That song is girly!"

"Thats coming from a guy that wears make-up..." Aubrey said, and when Kankuro glared at her she laughed.

PLZ REVIEW


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Singing and Kankuro's humility!

Me: Hahaha( smirks evilly) you will feel the pain!

Kankuro:...!

Aubrey:WTH?

Gaara:...

Me: Die!

Shikamaru:Hm...

Me: Hahaha you cant win!

Shikamaru: Hm...

Me:What!

Shikamaru: Check mate...

Me: I hate you...(Crying)

Gaara:...Its ok...I still like you...

Me:(sniffle) Really? Do you mean it?

Gaara: Yeah...

Me: Yay! (hugging him)

Aubrey: Disclaimer?

Kankuro: I have already done it...

Me: Me too!

Aubrey:Shika?

Shikamaru: What a drag... Aishachase97 does not own Naruto...

Me: and?

Shikamaru: and... Gaara and her like cookies?

Me: Yay!

We were all standing around the DDR machine, trying to get Kankuro to sing Barbie girl on the mic as we danced to it. Aubrey was refusing to have anything to do with it. But even she was amused as Kankuro tried fighting his way out of Meagan and my arms.

"This is cruelty! Let me go! Gaara! Help me!" Gaara looked at me and his sand snaked around the microphone and forced it into his hand.

"Gaara? Even you? Temari? Common guys!" Kankuro was starting to get desperate. I let go and moved over to the machine and put on the Barbie Girl song. His face went pale as he looked at the words. He sighed but started to song.

"Im a barbie girl...in a barbie world... life is plastic its fantastic...you can brush my hair...undress me everywhere? Imagination, life is your creation!Come on, Barbie, let's go party I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world Life in plastic, it's fantastic You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere Imagination, life is your creation i'm a blonde single girl in the fantasy world Dress me up, take your time, I'm your dollie You're my doll, rock and roll, feel the glamour and pain Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky-panky You can touch, you can play You can say I'm always yours, oooh whoa I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world Life in plastic, it's fantastic You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere Imagination, life is your creation Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!  
Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again  
Hit the town, fool around, let's go party You can touch, you can play You can say I'm always yours You can touch, you can play You can say I'm always yours Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah, Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world Life in plastic, it's fantastic You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere Imagination, life is your creation I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world Life in plastic, it's fantastic You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere Imagination, life is your creation Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh  
Oh, I'm having so much fun!

Well, Barbie, we're just getting started!  
Oh, I love you Ken!"

I was rolling on the floor laughing along with every one else. That was the most amazing thing ever. Too bad we made him sing that song, he could sing pretty well. Kankuro stood there, face down. I bet he was going explode. And explode he did.

"What was that?" he screamed, clenching his fists and his face turning dark red. "What sick world did you guys come from? I thought you guys were insane, but this, this is just... ridiculous!" I couldn't stop laughing. He looked at me anger and embarrassment.

"You think this is funny? You sing a song this stupid!" I calmed down and smiled. This was going to be fun!

"Ok! THE DUCK SONG!" Meagan and I screamed before grabbing my ipod.

"(Bum bum bum, ba-dum ba-dum)A duck walked up to a lemonade stand And he said to the man, running the stand "Hey! (Bum bum bum) Got any grapes?" The man said"No we just sell lemonade. But it's cold And it's fresh  
And it's all home-made. Can I get you glass?" The duck said,"I'll pass".  
Then he waddled away.(Waddle waddle)then he waddled away (waddle waddle waddle) then he waddled away (waddle waddle) Til the very next day. (Bum bum bum bum BA-badum) When the duck walked up to the lemonade stand And he said to the man running the stand, "Hey! (Bum bum bum) Got any grapes? The man said,"No, like I said yesterday We just sell lemonade OK? Why not give it a try?" The duck said, "Goodbye."  
Then he waddled away. (Waddle waddle) Then he waddled away.  
(Waddle waddle waddle) Then he waddled away (Waddle waddle)  
'Til the very next day. (Bum bum bum bum BA-Ba-dum) When the duck walked up to the lemonade stand And he said to the man running the stand, "Hey! (bum bum bum) Got any grapes? The man said, Look, this is getting old. I mean, lemonade's all we've ever sold. Why not give it a go?" The duck said, "How 'bout, no." Then he waddled away (Waddle waddle) Then he waddled away. (Waddle waddle waddle) Then he waddled away (Waddle waddle) 'Til the very next day. (Bum bum bum bum BA-ba-dum)When the duck walked up to the lemonade stand And he said to the man running the stand, "Hey! (Bum bum bum) Got any grapes?" The man said, "THAT'S IT! If you don't stay away,duck, I'll glue you to a tree and leave you there all day, stuck So don't get to close!" The duck said,"Adios." Then he waddled away.(Waddle waddle) Then he waddled away. (Waddle waddle waddle) Then he waddled away (Waddle waddle) 'Til the very next day. (Bum bum bum bum BA-BA-dum)When the duck walked up to the lemonade standAnd he said to the man,running the stand, "Hey! (Bum bum bum) got any glue?" "What" "Got any glue?" "No, why would I– oh!" And one more question for you; "Got any grapes?" (Bum bum bum, bum bum bum)And the man just stopped. Then he started to smile. He started to laugh. He laughed for a while. He said, "Come on duck, let's walk to the store. I'll buy you some grapes So you won't have to ask anymore."So they walked to the store  
And the man bought some grapes. He gave one to the duck and the duck said, "Hmm..No thanks. But you know what sounds good? It would make my day. Do you think this store...Do you think this store...  
Do you think this store...has any… lemonade?" Then he waddled away.  
(Waddle waddle) Then he waddled away. (Waddle waddle waddle)  
Then he waddled away (Waddle waddle)" we finished laughing our heads off. Gaara was smiling slightly, Aubrey was pounding Kankuro's head into the wall. Temari was laughing at them. When everyone calmed down, Kankuro had passed out and Joey was checking to see if he had any brain damage.

"That was the worst thing I have ever had to go through..." Aubrey muttered sitting down on the sofa in the corner of the room.

"Well, I had fun!" I squealed, hopping around. Meagan grabbed my arm and started to swing us around. As I looked around I noticed that Bailey and Lexie had disappeared.

"Hey? Where did Bailey and Lexie go?" I asked letting go of Meagan's hand. Everyone looked around the room, and seeing that they weren't there, Aubrey panicked. She raced up the stairs screaming out their names. I headed up the stairs too, but instead of going around the inside of the house, I headed for the front door, Gaara right behind me.

"Lexie! Bailey! Were are you?" I yelled around my cupped hands. I looked around into the woods and started to get scared. What kind of monsters or pedophiles lurked in the shadows?

"Up here!" I heard a from above. I looked up to the roof of the cabin and saw Bailey waving like a lunatic.

"What are you doing? Get down from there!" I yelled. I saw Bailey smirk before moving backwards.

"Bailey? What are you doin... aw!" I screamed as Bailey **And **Lexie jumped off the roof, launching themselves at me. Bailey opened her arms and embraced me as Lexie collided into me. I was pushed back into Gaara's chest and all four of us began to roll on the ground. Bailey and Lexie landed a few feet away, but Gaara and I were in an familiar, and awkward position. Our faces where just a few centimeters apart. We both were blushing madly and I jumped off of him, face red like a tomato.

I turned to see the twins smiling a know-it-all smile. I breathed deeply truing to calm my heart and blood. If this kept up I might end up fainting again. I smiled and stuck my hand out too Gaara, and helped him up. As I went to take my hand back, Gaara tightened his grip, not letting me have it back, but I didn't care. His hand was soft, and I felt a little safer.

**THANK ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE REVIEWED. I HOPE THAT YOU CONTINUE TO READ IT AND GIVE ME YOUR THOUGHTS! **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Training? I'm a shinobi?

Me: I like cookies!

Gaara: Me too...

Me: I know!

Gaara: Why am I in this disclaimer?

Me: Because I like you! 3

Gaara: (Blushing)...I like you too..

Me: I know!

Gaara: (smiling and blushing)

Me: (Hugging him)

Lexie: You know if you like each other why don't you go out?

Me: Because...

Gaara:...Would you go out with me?( Blushing)

Me:...Yes of course! (Hugging him tighter)

Lexie: AW! So cute! Aishachase97 does not own Naruto but she does own her oc's and love!

The next morning I woke up to Temari staring at me. She was smiling but it still freaked me out.

"Good morning..." I muttered sitting up rubbing my eyes. She sat on my bed cross legged and hands on her knees.

"Good morning little sis," she said. I looked at her strangely. I don't remember becoming her little sister, but I liked it. I smiled at her. I had an older sister now, that was cool. But did that make Kankuro my older brother? That would be weird because he likes Aubrey...Even when she beats him. I think that is why he likes annoying her. I think that they might get together sometime...they might need some help though.

"So whats up?" I asked, leaning against my head board, petting a still sleeping Kero.

"I have a question for you," she pronounced, and if it was possible her smile got even larger. She was starting to really scare me.

"Go ahead and ask," I said tentatively. She scooted closer to me and leaned down to my ear.

"Do you like Gaara?"

It took me a minute to register what she had asked. And when the words sunk in, my face bloomed like a rose. Was I that obvious? I looked at her. Her eyes shone with a light I had never seen before, in anyone, it was determination, and hope. She wanted me to like Gaara.

"Yes I like Gaara. I think he's cute. And... um...he's sweat and protective. When I'm with him my heart pounds really fast and I cant stop blushing," I said truthfully. I wasn't going to lie to Temari, I don't like to lie at all. Even if this was embarrassing. She leaned forward and hugged me.

"I'm happy, but do you know what he is?" she asked. I looked at her, then remembered the first time that we saw then. Gaara had become some sort of raccoon demon, but I wasn't afraid, if anything I felt bad for him.

"Sort of, but I'm not afraid that he might hurt me. I think that I might be able to help him," her eyes widened, then she smiled again.

"I think that Gaara needs someone like you," she stood up and moved to my door.

"By the way, our sensie is here, along with Kogamaru, so you might want to come down soon," and with that she left me with a snoring two tailed cat. I smiled down at Kero. I realized that I had gotten so close to this little cat.

I got up and went over too my dresser to find something to wear. Then headed to the a joined bathroom. I turned the water on in the bath and got in. the hot water flowing over me. When I was done I got out and got dressed into a black tank top and short black jean shorts, I pulled my wet hair into a messy bun and headed to the door.

"I don't see how you people can stand water," Kero growled as he stretched out on the bed. I giggled at how adorable he was. He jumped from the bed to my shoulder, careful to not use any claws. I opened the door and headed for the stairs. I passed the living room that had everyone in it and went to the kitchen. I roamed around the shelved before deciding that I really wanted pancakes for breakfast. I reached up to grab the mix but realized I was to small. 4 ft 11 inches was pretty small for a 13 year old. I growled in anger, getting on my tippy toes. When I realized I couldn't reach it any way I got sad. I really wanted pancakes. I tried reaching for the mix again, hoping that I would grow a few more inches, but I had no such luck. I looked at the box again, and sighed in defeat.

"Do you need some help?" I turned to see Kankuro standing in the door way, and amused smile playing with his lips. I glared at him as he came over to the cupboard and pulled the box of mix down. I smiled, and thanked him. I got out a pan, and a bowl and began to mix up the batter.

"Temari says that you like Gaara, is it true?" he asked. I looked at him and, but hummed a yes. I began to hum, and make the pancakes. By the time I was done with the pancakes, everyone had gathered around the island. I placed them on a platter and put the platter in the center of the island. I managed to get a half a pancake before they were all gone. Aubrey looked at Kankuro who had taken about 5 of the pancakes, leaving me to starve.

"HEY, Kanky! Did you think about the poor girl who made these delicious pancakes, might have wanted some!" he looked up at me, and gave up two pancakes. I ate them carefully, and plain. After everyone stopped eating, Meagan pulled me into the living room were and old man that was talking to Granny. He had half his face covered by a turban and make-up on his face similar to Kankuro, except it was only in claw marks, he kinda scared me.

"Ah, you finally got up child, who new that someone could sleep so much," Granny said smiling at me. I waved at her trying to ignore her comment. As everyone filed into the large living space, Meagan and Aubrey sitting next to me on the couch, and Joey on the arm rest. Gaara, Kankuro and Temari stood a little behind the old man, and Lexie and Bailey sat on the floor.

"Now that everyone is here, I have some news. I know that all of you like the cabin, but this is not where you will be staying. Because some of you are not shinobi, you will need training, some more than others. Because of this you will be split up," at this my eyes widened. We had to split up? That wasn't fair! We cant be split up!

"This man here is Baki, he is from Suna, where two of you will be going. The rest of you will be going to Konaha to train," Granny looked at all of us. I was scared. I didn't want to be without anyone. But what about Ethan? He was gone, and she said I shouldn't worry about him.

"The two who will be going to Suna with me will be the two strongest in the your group," Baki said looking at Aubrey, then Meagan and Joey, and landing on me. His one eye, dark and piercing. I glared at him.

"Ok then. Taylor and Aubrey will go with you two Suna," granny said. I looked up at her.

"Wait! He said the strongest! Shouldn't Joey and Aubrey be going to Suna?" Meagan asked, looking at me. Joey nodded his head in agreement. They where the strongest of us, but why was I the one going instead of Joey?

"Because I said Taylor and Aubrey, know I want you to all pack your bags. We leave in a few hours. As everyone began to file out of the room, I stayed put, knowing that Granny and Baki wanted to talk to me. Gaara was the last to go, but I smiled at him and waved him out of the door.

"Why are we being split up?" I asked leaning onto the back of the couch. Meagan and Joey, Lexie and Bailey, who knows how long it will be before we saw each other again.

"Because, you and Aubrey are farther along in strength. You and Aubrey will be able to communicate more with your elements because you two are stronger than the others. You will not be split up long. Just a year and a half. Things will get better once you start training. Baki is great with the type of fighting that you and Aubrey will be doing. Joey and Meagan need to have a tiejutsu master, so they will be going to Konaha, Lexie and Bailey will be with them too, so you don't need to worry about them. They just need to stay part of the story. Please understand that this is the only way to save the world," Granny said. I looked at her. I did understand. She needed us ready to fight the vampires, and save the world, and even if I didn't know how we were going to do that yet, I knew I would do my best, along with everyone else.

I stood up and moved to the door when Baki stopped me.

"Your going to want light clothes, the desert has no sympathy for the stupid," and with that he pushed me into the wall and left the cabin. I glared at the door and made my way upstairs. Kero was no where to be seen, in fact I hadn't seen any of the demons in the past hour, I wondered where they went.

I opened the door only to see the demons sitting around having their own little meeting. They all stopped whispering as they looked up at me. I smiled lightly k not wanting to know what they had been talking about. Everyone but Kero and Arashi left my room.

"Taylor we will be coming with you I hope you know," Arashi drawled. I nodded. He moved to the open door and looked back at me. This wolf was definably something. He left my room and bounded for Aubrey's. I closed the door and began to pack a bag that was hidden under the bed. It was a black sack that held enough things. I grabbed my jean shorts and tank tops and shoved them in. I also grabbed a water bottle that was in the a joined bathroom and filled it with water. As I passed a mirror in the bathroom, I looked at myself. My brown hair was still in its bun, and my hair was still wet, some strands had fallen around my face. My eyes had a different color tint to it, instead of a dark brown, almost black, they were a honey color, but still brown. I liked them.

Now that I thought about it, we all looked a little different. Aubrey's hair had slight blonde highlights, and Joey had silver ones. Meagan's hair was shorter, about her shoulders, and had gone from a dark chocolate brown to a midnight blue, black. Man I was going to miss all of them! Kero hopped onto my shoulder as I made my way out of my bedroom.

Everyone was outside waiting to go. When I locked and closed the door Meagan hurled herself into my arms.

"I'm going to miss you so so so much," she sniffled. She was hugging me really tight, and I was starting to have trouble breathing. She pulled away and kissed my cheek, and went to cling on Aubrey. Joey came over too me.

"Ok Taylor, you will be just fine, Aubrey will be with you and will protect you. Don't let Aubrey kill Kankuro, and take care of yourself, ok? I don't need to come back to the cabin and hear that you've gotten sick, or...died," he said smiling, but it didn't reach his eyes, I was going to miss him. I hugged him, letting myself cry a little bit onto his shoulder. He was like my older brother, and I cared deeply for him. I pulled away, and waved at Granny before grouping up with Baki, Temari, Aubrey, Kankuro and Gaara. We all headed out.

PLZ REVIEW


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Aubrey...

Me: Aubrey!

Aubrey: What?

Me: How do you feel about Kankuro?

Aubrey: I think he needs to get a sympathetic pat on the head with a really large hammer...

Me: Wow...That must be love!

Aubrey: What? No!

Me: Yes it is! Aubrey and Kankuro siting in a tree... (Whacked over head with hammer)

Aubrey: God no! I hate him...(Walks off)

Temari: That was brutal...

Gaara: (sigh) Aishachase97 does not own Naruto, but she does own her own ocs.

Me: What happened?

Gaara: You got hit...

"Aubrey! I'm bored..." I complained for the 3rd time in the past hour. Temari and Gaara chuckled as Kankuro groaned and Baki tried to bang his head on a tree.

"I know..." Aubrey said. We continued running in the trees, Baki in the lead. I then thought of a way to keep me entertained.

"Did you know that Baki shoved me into a wall this morning after you guys left?" I asked. Aubrey skidded to a stop. Everyone else did too. Baki turned to glare at me, not sure what I was planning.

"Did you shove her?" Aubrey asked, glancing at him. He visibly shuddered, but he held his head high.

"She was getting on my nerves..."

"That doesn't mean that you shove a little girl!" Aubrey and Temari screamed at him. He was taken aback by them screaming at him. I laughed and patted Baki's shoulder.

"Its ok I forgive him," and after that we started running again. After about an hour I was bored again.

"Are we there yet?" I asked

"No," Baki growled. I waited about two minutes.

"Are we there yet?"

"No..." he glanced at me telling me to be quiet. But I hate that.

"Are we there yet?"

"No!" Baki shouted. I waited about 5 minutes before asking again.

"Are we there..." he hurled around and went to punch me, but he tripped, he fell forward and his hand reached out... and grabbed my boob. I looked at him, and gave the loudest girly scream I could manage.

Aubrey moved so fast no one could have stopped her. She grabbed his hand bending it in the most painful way. He flailed out yelling at her to stop, and she did, after she heard a satisfying 'snap'.

Everyone but me was staring at them, and I was once again quiet. I hugged myself tightly, and thought, "I am forever scarred for life,"

"Taylor, please tell me that you'll be ok?" Temari asked coming over and petting my hair, like I would break. I nodded before just looking forward. Aubrey, Kankuro and Gaara were all glaring, or yelling at Baki before we managed to continue on our way. Baki in the lead, with Kankuro next to him, and the other three surrounded me, making sure that nothing else would happen.

By the time we got to stop for lunch, I was back to normal and playing "I Spy" with Aubrey. This got many laughs from Temari and Kankuro. Gaara would only give amused smiles. Baki wasn't paying attention, which was good because every time he tried to talk to us, they all glared at him.

We were still in the woods but the air was slightly warmer than it had been from the hours previous. Baki stopped in a field and started to pull out random packed foods, fruits and vegetable. Kero and Arashi ran off to find something they could hunt and kill. I picked out a banana. I turned on my I pod and started to play "Barbie girl". Kankuro snorted so hard that the water he was drinking came out his nose. All of us girls started to laugh.

"TURN IT OFF!" he screamed at me. I laughed.

"Whats do you say?" I asked teasing him. His face went red with anger. I laughed even harder as I changed the song to "Shut me up" by Mindless self indulgence. By the chorus Kankuro and Baki were running in circles screaming. That went on until we finished eating and headed off again.

4 ½ HOURS LATER

"Are we there yet?" Kankuro and I asked at the same time. We had planned this for about three minutes, and it worked. Baki stopped and glared at us. His broken wrist fully healed because of his "chakra".

"We will stop here for the night," he growled before running off into the woods. The sun hadn't set yet but I thought that this was a great time to stop. Kero and Arashi started to pull some sticks and branches into a little pile to start a fire. They seemed to like whispering a lot, but I never bugged them, they can do what ever they please. I wasn't there mother.

"I'll go get some water," Aubrey said as she picked up two canteens and headed for a river we had seen a little while ago. I waved her off and started to play a hand game with my thighs. This went on for about 25 minutes, when I started to get bored. I seemed to be easily bored today. Gaara and Kankuro where talking about something while they helped the demons carry fire wood. I headed off to find Aubrey.

She was sitting but the river, and had her arms crossed over her legs, that had been pulled up to her chest. The canteens both filled, lay by a tree that kept them up straight.

"Hey? Aubrey? Are you ok?" I asked, shuffling over too her. She raised her head, and her eyes held unshed tears. She looked so sad at that moment the only thing I could do was hug her.

"No I'am not, I'm in a world I have know clue about, and I miss my family, above all that I think I might have started to get feelings for Kankuro! Kankuro!" she sobbed, tears finally coming out. I rubbed her back and whispered little things to her, telling her that no matter what happened I would always be there for her. When she finally calmed down, I had to ask.

"What made you like Kankuro?" she laughed and pulled away. She looked over at the river, that was slapping us slightly with its water hands.

"He walked in on me the other night looking for the bathroom. He saw me crying and comforted me, or tried to. He wasn't wearing any make up and he was shirtless. Did you know how muscular he is?" she asked. She was blushing slightly and I new that everything was going to be ok.

"Know, I didn't. What color is his hair?" I asked. The sun was starting to set and the water looked liked a crystalized sun.

"Light brown..." she smiled before she mentally slapped herself, then slapped herself with her hand.

"Help me bring these back," she asked handing me a canteen. I smiled and grabbed one, and we began heading back to camp.

THANK ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE REVIEWED! IT MAKES ME WANT TO UPDATE MORE OFTEN! :)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 God its hot here!

Me: Why did you hit me?

Aubrey: Because your a pain!

Me: I was just stating the obvious!

Aubrey: I do not like Kankuro!

Me: Yes you do you said so in the last chapter!

Aubrey: (Red) yeah I said I was starting to! There is a difference!

Me: There is? What is it?

Aubrey: Starting to and actually liking him! Thats the difference!

Me: What would you do IF he liked you too?

Aubrey: Nothing...I think?

Me: You got it bad, girl!

Aubrey: I give up!

Me: Hahahahahahahahahahaha!

Aubrey: Why do I even bother? Aishachase97 does not own the Naruto characters but she does own THIS story plot and her ocs. Did it just get hotter?

"Im going to die!" Aubrey screamed crawling on the sand. We had finally made it to the desert, and as Baki had said: "It Has no sympathy for the stupid." I was ok, it was still hot, but because I was wearing shorts and tank tops, and Aubrey was wearing Jeans and a blueish green t- shirt. Arashi and Kero seemed perfectly fine. They must have some built in air conditioner or something. They were in the front with Baki and Temari. Kankuro, Gaara and I were trying to help Aubrey up. Eventually she passed out from lac of energy. Kankuro carried her on his back.

After about half an hour, I was bored, hot and my feet hurt. Then I got a great idea.

"OH Baki sensei!" I called in a sing songy voice. He turned to glare at me, but I launched myself onto his back, throwing him off balance. We landed in the sand, his face implanted in the ground. I sat in his back, waiting to see if he would get up. When he didn't I got another idea.

"Wow, your so weak...I'm not even strong...GET UP!" I insulted him. He grunted but tried to stand, I clung to his neck, and wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Get off of me! Why haven't I killed you yet...Why hasn't Gaara killed you yet?" he screamed, throwing me off of his back. I landed on my butt and glared up at him. He glared back, and I stuck my tongue out at him. Then he smirked as he looked around me. I looked at my arms and legs that were being scaled by chakra incased sand. I didn't panic, I knew Gaara wouldn't kill me. And he didn't, his sand lifted me up and placed me on his back, gourd on the ground. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and my legs around his waist, and glared at Baki, who was staring at Gaara in amazement.

"I wont kill her...Carry my gourd," and with that Gaara walked passed Baki and caught us up with Temari and Kankuro. Aubrey was still asleep. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"What the heck! She's lighter than the Gourd!" Baki yelled from behind us. We kept moving, listening to Baki try and carry the gourd.

We traveled in silence until Aubrey finally woke up. She didn't move from her place on Kankuro's back, but she teased him just as well. We listened to them argue back and forth, Aubrey talking about how he was gay, and Kankuro threatening to drop her. After a while through, they stopped and started talking about sharp things.

When we stopped for a break, and lunch we learned that Baki was really, really, really stupid. Aubrey was yelling at him for _something, _I didn't know what, I was laying on my back, looking directly at the sun, then looking at other things.

"I think we should kill them..." Baki muttered taking out the food. I sat up and looked at him. Aubrey was glaring at him, and Gaara just sat next to me. Temari and Kankuro found out that sand was really interesting.

"Who should you kill?" Aubrey growled. This was starting to get old. All this fighting and arguing was starting to kill me. Maybe that would be a good thing. He wants us dead anyway.

"Taylor," he stated walking away from us. Gaara stiffened a little, and I sighed. He wasn't the first one who wanted me dead, I had met plenty of people who did. Kero growled at Baki and hopped onto my lap. Arashi stood next to a steaming Aubrey.

"Taylor don't listen to him! There are people that like to be with you!" Kero encouraged. I leaned back into the sand and placed my arm over my face. Why did he hate me? Sure I had made Aubrey hate him, but I don't think that was the reason for him hating me.

"Why do you want me dead?" I whispered, not moving my arm from my face. I could feel the suns heat on my body, but I didn't care. I just laid there, waiting for Baki to answer.

"You're from a different universe. I have no reason to trust you two, but I hate you because I hate children," all was quiet for a while. I sat up and pat Kero, and leaned against Gaara, who wrapped an arm around my waist.

I felt something in the air. Like static. Energy was emitting from all around us. Next thing I know is that Gaara pulled me up and away from were I was sitting.

"What the he** was that!" Aubrey screamed. Right were I had been sitting was a long silver dagger. We looked around, Arashi and Kero sniffing and searching the air. I head a zipping sound and managed to pull Gaara and myself down, a kunai went through the air.

"Were under attack!" Baki yelled pulling out his own weapons.

"Way to state the obvious!" Aubrey screamed as she dodged a shuriken.

"Wow, they must be smarter than we thought,"

"Yesss, and her blood smells sssso good..." two very pale creatures appeared. One was a male about 6 feet tall. He wore all black and his eyes were a light red, and had a long Katana sword pointed at us. The other was a short female, smaller than me at 4 feet 3 inches. She had short blonde hair that curled around her face. She looked no older than 11 or 12. She wore a pink skirt and tank top. She was bare footed. She was so cute, except for her blood red eyes and purple pupils.

"What do you want?" Baki asked. They laughed at him, long and hard.

"I want to tasste the little princesssss, isss that ok, Ko?" the little girl asked, her voice like a snake. She was looking me up and down. I was scared out of my mind. I couldn't fight nearly as good as everyone else! I was going to get my butt kick so so bad!

"Be my guest," and with that people jumped into action. The girl ran straight for me, but Gaara's sand intercepted. She moved around us, looking for away to get to me, but Gaara's sand was too fast. Every time she got too close sand pushed her away. I clung to his arm, scared to death. I managed to look over at Aubrey, who was dodging punch after punch from the other vampire. Then I realized that she had my gun.

"Aubrey! My silver FANG!" I yelled. She looked at me then began fishing around in her pockets. Kankuro screamed at her to pay attention. Some puppet like thing blocked the neck blow. When she finally had it, she shot at the guy randomly, laughing like a maniac. The girl that had attacked Gaara and I was standing looking at her partner, than back to us, and with a shrug of her shoulders she launched herself at us.

Gaara was getting tired, I could tell. This went on of about 30 minutes, Aubrey used up all my bullets and had engaged in hand to hand combat with the guy. Temari and Baki were down for the count. Kankuro was tangled up in his puppet.

"Thissss issss getting annoying! Give the girl to me!" The blonde screeched at Gaara. If possible the 12 year old speed got faster and I could hardly see her. Kero and Arashi were trying to help Aubrey, but soon Kero laid in the sand, out cold.

I felt something grab my arm and saw that they blonde had broken through Gaara's defenses. I let go of Gaara's arm as she flung me into the sand. The impact hurt like hell, and when I finally stopped rolling, I realized that the sand had cut my shoulder.

"Taylor!" Aubrey screamed, but she was still attacking the male. I rolled over to see the blonde coming for me. Gaara running after her, anger in his eyes. She was enjoying the chase, but when she saw my shoulder, and how much blood there was, she disappeared and reappeared, pushing me back down.

I screamed as her fangs pierced my flesh. I could hear every gulp she took, and I could feel myself draining. A menacing wail, erupted from Aubrey from her spot by the the male. The sky went dark, and wind roared. The blonde was ripped away from me. Gaara pulled her away and punched her in the face, breaking her nose, he dropped her, and she withered in pain.

I felt something awaken inside of me, power knew and raw. Lightning was crashing all over the place, and I new that Aubrey and my powers had been provoked.

"Die you FILTHY BLOOD SUCKING BEAST!" Aubrey screamed as lightning hit the male vampire. A terrible cry erupted from him, before he turned to ash.

"KO!" the blonde screamed from the ground. She jumped up and went after Aubrey. I grasped the power and lunged after the girl. I held out my hand as I ran after the girl, Aubrey was doing the same. A yellow, bluish green ball of energy was in her out stretched hand. My hand held a red and black swirling energy ball.

"Rakurai!" (lightning strike)

"Shadoboru!" (Shadow ball) The impact was strong, it left a great crater. And when the sand and dust finally cleared. Aubrey and I were laying in a heap on the ground. She was on top, passed out. I laid there, too tired to move, but I wasn't given a chance when Gaara ran up to us and pulled me out from underneath Aubrey. He held me to him, in a strong hug.

"Are you ok?" he asked. I nodded into his chest. I felt to heavy and sleepy. My grasp on the power leaving.

"Is everyone ok?" Baki screamed running up to us. Temari and Kankuro were right behind him. I smiled, maybe things will get better after I sleep...

PLEASE REVIEW


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Suna's hospital...And water!

Me: My head hurts...

Baki: Yeah well thats what you get...

Temari: She just saved your butt and thats what you say!

Baki: What else would I say?

Temari: Thank you?

Baki: No way in hell!

Me: (Crying)

Gaara: (Sand circling Baki) Say 'thank you'

Baki: (Scared) Thank you for saving us!( Bows)

Me: My pleasure, but I couldn't have done it without the Rower!

Aubrey: WHAT?

Me: I mean Aubrey... Hahaha classic Rower...I love you Aubrey! (running in circles)

Baki: What a child...Aishachase97 does not own the Naruto characters

Me: That was so emotionless. Even Gaara says my disclaimers with feeling!

Baki: (Sigh, skipping around in circles) Aishachase97 does not own the NARUTO/Abridged characters! Lalala!

Me: That was too much feeling...

Everything hurt...well thats a lie. I couldn't feel anything, but if I could I would have said that it hurt. After awhile I could feel things again, starting at my legs, then I was able to twitch my whole body, but I didn't want to open my eyes, so I found peace in sleeping.

"Is she ok? She should be up by know," a feminine voice whispered softly. I groaned and tried to roll over but something stopped me. I felt something start shaking my, then a man was yelling in my ear.

"Get up!" I jumped and opened my eyes, to see Baki getting dragged away by Kankuro and Temari. They looked mad. I would have laughed at them, but I was too tired.

"Taylor are you ok?" I looked over to my right, Aubrey was sitting in a chair, holding my hand, tightly. She looked so healthy just sitting there, like she had slept for days, maybe even weeks. Thats when I noticed something on my arm. My eyes went wide, and Aubrey looked where I was looking.

"Gaara! Grab her!" she screamed as I started to thrash around. I screamed and pulled at my arms that were being held down by a certain red head.

"NEEDLES! I HATE NEEDLES! GET IT OUT OF MEEEE! SAVE ME!" I screeched. There was an IV my arm and I wanted it out. After a few minutes of screaming, a few nurses came in.

"We have to sedate her!" one yelled at Gaara and Aubrey, holding up another needle. I stopped thrashing around and whimpered. I was shaking, and a few tears were running down my face. The nurse started to stroll over to me, and I grabbed onto Gaara and Aubrey.

"Don't let her touch me..." I whispered. Squeezing there arms.

"Take out her IV and she'll be fine!" Aubrey screamed at the nurse. She stepped back from Aubrey, but moved to take the IV out of my arm. I closed my eyes as she pulled it out of me. She then left the room in a hurry when Aubrey and Gaara glared at her. I laid back against the pillow.

"What just...happened?" Gaara asked Aubrey. I chuckled. For as long as I could remember I have hated needles. Its kind of weird but I never liked them, the thought of it entering my skin...eww.

"She hates hospitals and needles," Aubrey explained. I groaned, finally being able to role over.

"Thif pwace wucks!" I screamed into the pillow. This made Aubrey jump onto the bed with me, and Gaara sit on the side of the bed.

"What did you say?" Aubrey asked laughing in my ear hugging me.

"WI WAWNT TWO WEAVE!" I yelled again. Aubrey laughed again. I felt her move to whisper something in Gaara's ear, but I tried to ignore it. But its hard to ignore when a hot guy lifts you up bridle style and leaps from the hospital window. I wrapped my arms around his neck and squealed, but it soon turned into a fit of laughter.

As we hit the ground he took off, sprinting down the sandy roads. Aubrey was right next to us smiling. Yeah, being here was going to so much fun, even if we had to kill evil vampires, and learn to be ninjas. As we ran down the road, people got slight glimpse of us, but they didn't get to see us long, we were going to fast. I could even relish in the towns beauty...if it had any, I couldn't see it.

We slowed once we went threw a canyon of sand and rock, and Gaara set me down. I reached for Aubrey's hand, holding it tight, and Gaara took my other hand, pulling me into the vast heat of the desert.

We didn't go far, because after a few minutes we reached a oasis. The water was beautiful, the golden sun shimmering on its glassy surface, making it look like the posters I see at my Aunt Cheryl's house. It was beautiful.

"Wow, this is amazing!" Aubrey exclaimed. I smiled at her and stepped forward. I was still in my jean shorts and tank top, so I didn't think twice against jumping into the water. It was a nice temperature, not too cold, and not to warm, but just right.

I stayed underneath the water for a few seconds before my head popped back up.

"This feels amazing!" I laughed. A splash came from my right, then I felt something grab my ankles and pulled my down. I screamed. When I was able to come back to the surface, Aubrey was laughing next to me. Gaara had stayed by the edge of the water, but was smiling at us. I put some of the water in my mouth, and spit it out at Aubrey. I laughed and splashed me. I splashed back. Then we both looked at Gaara. I think we both her that he couldn't swim, other wise he would have joined us. We swan a little closer to him, and his smile vanished and a look of confusion took its place.

I glanced at Aubrey, who smiled and nodded at me. We grinned evilly at Gaara, before bringing our hands back and splashing him. Water dripped from his red hair, as Aubrey and I laughed uncontrollably. His face was covered in mud because sand had tried to protect him but water and sand just don't mix. He shook his head at us.

"Whats going on here?" Kankuro asked. I dunked back under the water, swimming as far away from him as possible. I refused to emerge even as Aubrey started to pull me up. I don't know why but I didn't want to talk to him, or see him for that matter. He would think that I was weak and that was the last thing I really wanted. Eventually, I needed air, so I let Aubrey pull me up to sit next to Gaara and Kankuro. I was breathing really hard, but I refused to look at any one.

"Wow, you really are a freak..." Kankuro never finished that sentence because Aubrey punched him in the face. I sighed and leaned back against the sun. I had a feeling that my fun wouldn't last too long, and that tomorrow was going to be a busy day.

PLEASE REVIEW EVEN IF IT WAS A SHORT CHAPTER!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Cha Cha Cha chakra!

Me: Were is my panda bear?

Kankuro: He had a meeting with Baki...

Me: Why?

Kankuro: Because Baki wants to kill you...

Me: Why?

Kankuro: He thinks your annoying?

Me: Why is that a question?

Kankuro: Why did Gaara leave me to baby sit you?

Me: BABY SIT!

Kankuro: Aishachase97 does not own any of the Naruto characters, however she owns all the changes in the story... Even the vampires... Yay...

Aubrey and I had stayed over night in the hospital, mainly because they were afraid that I would hurt someone... it wasn't my fault! The guy was staring at my butt... and what I did was much more humane than what Aubrey was going to do. Stupid pedophiles.

The hospital food was nasty, like sewage, so Temari brought us some take out fruit and rice balls...Kankuro ate all our ramen on the way here. It was nice. We ate, and with a promise to see us in the morning they left us to sleep.

I refused to let Aubrey leave my room, so I made her and Arashi take the bed as Kero and I slept on the floor. Everything was ok, until the nightmare took over my mind.

_It was the blonde vampire again. She had Gaara up against a wall, and was draining him. I tried to scream out to him, but nothing happened. Then I saw Aubrey, facing off with Ko, the male vampire. I screamed as he grabbed her and bit onto her neck. Then I was surrounded in black. When the light came back, I was staring at a women with silver hair, and pinkish red eyes. She was short, like me, but was slightly taller at 5 ft. I had the urge to run to her. She was safe...right?_

_ Then another figure appeared. It was my father, a tall man with brown hair and eyes, like me. I smiled at him before pointing to the women. _

_ "Daddy! Look its mommy!" I screamed happily. Then Gaara was next to my father._

_ "Taylor come here, come hug you father!" Daddy said squatting down to my level. I turned to them and started to walk to them._

_ "Taylor? Would you leave your mummy all alone over here?" the women asked. She looked really sad. I smiled at her and started to run to her, my arms open. As I went to her, sand grabbed my ankles._

_ "Taylor, you need to come here where its safe..." Gaara murmured from across the void. I was getting confused. _

_ "My mommy is safe! She's my mummy!" I pouted. But I turned to o over to m dad any way. I reached him and as I went to hug him, he shattered into a pinkish light. _

_ "Gaara? Were did my daddy go?" I asked him. He held his arms out for me, and I jumped into them, hugging him close. I was so sad. _

_ "Taylor? You chose him over me? I'm your mummy! Come to me," I looked over at my mom, but she was different. The sweet look on her face was gone and it was contorted in rage. Her silvery hair, sparking up around in the darkness. She started to come over to us, and a bow and arrow appeared in her hands. She took aim at Gaara, who had pushed me behind him. I screamed as she let it go..._

I woke up panting and covered in sweat. My head was pounding like there was no tomorrow. I tried to stop myself from crying but I couldn't. I had just learned my biggest fear was true. The tears streamed down my face. I looked out of the hospital window and saw that the sky was still dark, and the clock on the wall said 1:08

I steadied myself and made my way to the bathroom that wasn't to far away. Kero was padding behind me. I closed and locked the door, before running a bath. The tub filled with hot water. I stripped from the night gown that Temari had allowed me to use and sat in the water. The tears came harder as I sat in the water. Kero jumped onto the edge of the tub, and looked away.

"Are you ok? You where calling out in your sleep," Kero murmured soothingly. His tails were swinging around in the water, stirring it up. I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand.

"My mom is the vampire queen, I'm just peachy!" I muttered sarcastically. Then laughed, trying to cover up my sadness.

"Every thing will be fine, you will be able to help her. She maybe the queen, but you are the princess, you have the power!" I laughed so hard at that. He was right, it was just a dream anyways. My father should be at home, right now, probably worried sick, having the police hunt for me, but he was safe. My mother who I thought was dead was the queen of vampires, thats what I could tell from that dream. She wanted me, too. But for what I haven't any idea.

I sat in the hot water, until I felt sleepy. Kero and I had talked about many different things from our age(13 and 134) to our favorite colors,(red and black, dark purple). I liked Kero, he was seemingly fatherly to me at this moment.

I dried myself off before heading back into our room. Temari had said that we would learn chakra control today, and I wanted my sleep. I rested myself on the floor, Kero nestled to my chest, and soon I was fast asleep, and the only other dream I has was of the ramen that Kankuro had eaten.

"Wakey wakey sunshine!" some one yelled from the door way. I groaned and turned over. The blanket that was wrapped around me was whipped off of me, and I cussed out the figure that was holding it. It turned out to be Temari. I hissed at her and snatched it back. She sighed before I heard her thumping around.

"Temari what in the world are you doing?" Kankuro asked kicking me gently in the ribs. I grabbed his leg and bit down, hard.

"AWWWWW! What the hell are you doing you psycho! Get off of me!" I refused to let go and sunk my teeth deeper into his pant leg. I heard him yelp and started to kick. Through all of this Aubrey woke up and was screaming at him to shut the heck up. The room was full of screaming people, and two hissing and growling demons. But everything stopped when sand wrapped around Kankuro and Aubrey, pulling them up to the ceiling. I held on for as long as my jaw could, but I fell with a powerful thud and a loud whimper.

"Your in a hospital, please reframe from screaming," Gaara said monotone as he always did. I leaned back trying to go back to sleep, but failed epically when Gaara pulled me up.

"Its time to get up, if you don't Baki will get mad at you..." I snuggled into his chest and muttered something about him already hating me.

"We brought you ninja clothes!" Temari squealed pulling me away from Gaara and thrusting a bundle of clothes into my arms. Then was pushed into the bathroom to change. I put them on and washed my face and brushed my teeth. We wouldn't eat until lunch. I placed my hair into a tight pony tail before heading out of the room, and having Aubrey rush in. Kankuro was staring at me, and it gave me chills.

"Wow, even if you crazy, your hot!" I glared at him. It would have been nice coming from anyone other than him, but it was morning and I hadn't eaten and I was rudely awakened.

It would seem that I was not the only one who didn't like what Kankuro had said. Sand had risen around him and turned into a raccoon like fist, that pounded on Kankuro's head.

"Kankuro, you should really keep you mouth shut..." Temari said shaking her head in disappointment. I decided now would be a good time to check out my out fit. I was in a fealty black mini skirt and black tank top that stopped right above my belly button. Spidery fishnet looped around my legs, arms, chest and stomach. It showed what little curves that I had really well. I grumbled at the lack of cover, but it would worked. Gaara was glanced at me, and even in my bad mood I was able to blush.

When Aubrey came out of the bathroom, the look that Kankuro gave me was a look of disgust in comparison. Her top was grey, like storm clouds, but the fishnet that cover her stomach and legs were a pail yellow, like lightning. Her top hooked over her shoulders and had a black side waste that looped around in the back. She wore a grey skirt a little longer than mine, and it was covered in the yellow fishnet. She was stunning. No, she was lightning.

"Well frick..." Kankuro muttered turning around and heading out of the room.

"Whats wrong with him?" She asked sitting on the bed putting on her new grey sneakers. My fee had black boots that hooked on silver loops. I smiled at her, my bad mood lifting.

"Aubrey and Kankuro sitting int a tree...K. I . S.."

"Finish that song and I will strike your a$$," Aubrey hissed, blushing lightly. I grinned but shut up anyways.

"Lets go show Baki how cute you two are!" Temari yelled pulling the three of us out of the hospital.

"Its about time..." Baki began, but then his eyes went wide as he got a look at us in our ninja wear. Aubrey glared at him and I blushed lightly. I wasn't one to wear skirts but ill say that I did look really good. Other than that, boys were dog whistling at us all the way here. Aubrey was able to stop them from staring though with her scaring glaring.

Temari smiled in satisfaction. As Baki fought to find something to say Temari beat him too it.

"Not going to kill Taylor know, right?" she said with an evil smirk. His face flushed and he turned around.

"Today we will work on chakra control," he said gruffly. I blinked, once, twice and then started to laugh. I couldn't help myself, and soon Aubrey was giggling along with me. 'Chakra'? That was the best word ever. Baki whipped around and crossed his arms, waiting for us to finish but I wasn't done yet. I pictured what Meagan would be doing right about know, in this situation. She would have started laughing to, and for some unknown reason, I laughed even harder. I laughed until tears were streaming down my face, but finally I had to stop.

"Are you done know?" Baki hissed. I smirked.

"Thats what she said!" if it was possible, Baki turned into a rose in full bloom.

"What was that!" he screamed at me trying to punch me. Sand came to my rescue as I ran and hid behind Gaara.

"Thats what she said!" I twittered. Baki screamed in outrage, but didn't come after me. I think that Gaara was glaring at him, but I wasn't sure.

"Ok lets get started," Kankuro cut in. I grinned at him and whispered something in his ear.

"Ok I want you to feel deep with yourself..."

"Thats what she said!" Kankuro and I shouted then highfived.

"That is it! Gaara! Temari and Kankuro! You can teach this idiot chakra control Im out of here," and with that he disappeared in a gust of dust and and sand. I stared at were he was standing before he disappeared, and felt a little guilty. Aubrey and Temari were cackling and talking to themselves and I just stood there. Then it passed as Temari made us gather around.

We spent a the rest of the day trying to walk on water and climb sand walls with our chakra.

Aubrey, Temari and Kankuro sat on the top of the sand wall on the outskirts of the village. I stood below panting and out of breath. Then I forced the chakra into my feet and ran for the wall. This time I finally made it.

"About time! Took you 50 tries!" Aubrey said. I glared at her. I was exhausted, my body didn't hurt but I couldn't really move my legs. I didn't want to either. I groaned and leaned against Aubrey, but she wasn't there. She and the others had leaped off of the wall leaving me there alone.

"Taylor common! We have to get back to the hospital!" Aubrey called from the ground.

"I can't move..." I muttered, laying on my back, eyes closed. But then sand pushed me off of the wall and I fell. I didn't have the energy to scream. I fell and landed on Kankuro, who yelled at me, then yelled at Gaara.

"Man why do I have to be the one the gets beat on?" he asked standing up. Gaara held out his hand to me, and I grabbed it. He heaved me up and I leaned against him, and my legs gave out, Gaara caught me, and held me bridle style. I leaned my head against his chest and fell asleep.

I THANK ALL OF THE PEOPLE THAT HAVE REVEIWED, AND I PROMICE TO START UPDATING MORE OFTEN! I LOVE YOU GUYS!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Getting our weapons!

Me: Gaara! Your back!

Gaara: yeah...

Kankuro: good I can leave...

Me: Gaara? Why did you leave me with Kankuro?

Gaara: Temari and Aubrey were busy... (they went shopping)

Me: Is Baki going to kill me?

Gaara: No he likes you he just pretends to hate you...

Me: Ok then! I don't own any of the the Naruto characters but I will take credit for my characters and changes in the story line! Yes I will have slight changes... Mainly with the Akastuki.

It had been 3 weeks since we have been in Suna and Baki has grown on me. I think of him as an older brother thats is really fun to tease, but sometimes I need to be saved by Gaara.

We have been trained in tiejutsu and ninjustsu and genjutsu, and I'm really bad at genjutsu, but ok at ninjutsu. I'm really good at tiejutsu. Aubrey was a master at ninjutsu and genjutsu and was ok at tiejutsu.

Aubrey and I got a letter the other day from Joey and Meagan. Joey had a problem so he could only use tiejutsu and meagan was amazing at ninjutsu. They talked about Konaha and how it was like Vermont, the place we would visit in the summer. I was rereading the letter again.

"_Hey guys!_ _Miss you so much! We cant wait to see you again! Meagan, and I have been assigned to squads. My teacher is really weird. His name is Gay and he had really big eye brows! He's nice and fun, but he trains us like crazy. Us meaning my teammates; Rock Lee, Ten-Ten and Neji. I think that Aubrey will like Neji, he's kind of a loner, but he's reeaaally strong!_

_ Taylor, Lee cant wait to meet you! He keeps going on about how 'Youthful you must be' and he thinks that you pretty! Yes I still have that picture of us in my wallet, so deal!_

_Meagan was assigned to Kakashi's team with Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke. Sasuke is acting real weird but Im not worried. The town was in ruins when we got there, but they wont tell us why, I don't think that they trust us...Meg says to tell Gaara that if he hurts you she will destroy him...that was put in a nice way :P Kogamaru is on her way to come see you all. _

_ Sora and Umi are good, they are getting stronger with us and I think thats cool! Lexie and Bailey are up to no good as usual...Bailey has a crush on some bug guy named Shino and Lexie really likes this guy called Kiba...I don't like Kiba, he's to...animalistic. Shino's cool. He doesn't talk much but he's got bugs. Gia says 'hi' and so does Lee! See you soon!_

_ Love always _

_ Joey_

When I first read it I cried a little...ok a lot but thats because I missed them. We wrote them back too. Telling them that we loved and missed them and how we were doing on our training. They hadn't said anything about vampires so I assumed that they were safer than us. Other than the two that we faced 3 weeks ago, we were undisturbed...sort of.

Aubrey had a stalker. He fallowed her every were. He hid behind corners, and watched us when we went out to eat. But other than the creep, she was ok. Kankuro and her still fought but it seemed toned down. Until later to night...

"Are we going to do this or what?" Temari asked as Aubrey and I came up to the Kage Tower. Because there father had been the Kazekage before he died, they would tell us how, thats were the three stayed. Temari was able to take care of them.

"Yes! But you need to be quiet," Aubrey whispered. Temari opened up the door and pulled us into the dimly lit hallways. It was 11 or so at night.

"Kankuro's asleep and Gaara is probably on the roof or sitting in his room. We need to hurry," Temari pulled us into her room. It was strange. The walls were a sand color... mainly because the whole building was made of sand but still. There was a bed and a window and a dresser and that was about it. There were a few photographs on the top of the dresser, of her Kankuro and Gaara. They were young and cute!

"Do we have the supplies?" She asked us. I nodded and pulled out the food coloring and threads. Aubrey pulled out a can of hair dye and needles. Temari held up little glittery things we could sow onto clothes. We grinned evilly before heading to Kankuro's room to create our chaos!

Aubrey and I had stayed over night to witness our work. Us three girls got up early and had our breakfast, which I had cooked. It was a simple oatmeal and fruit snack that they had hanging around. Gaara came down the stairs as I was doing the dishes.

"I didn't know we had company..." he muttered leaning against the wall. Temari just smiled at him.

"That was the point. We pulled a prank on Kankuro," she said leaning back in her chair. I growled at her. But smiled at Gaara.

"Good morning!" Aubrey smiled. For once I was in a good mood in the morning. But only because I cant wait to see Kankuro...We heard the shower up stairs come on. Some foot steps. We waited about 30 minutes before the water was turned off. Listened to the shuffling. Then;

"WHAT IN THE BLOODY FREAKING HELL IS THIS!" He shouted from his room. We waited as he stomped down the stairs, face red. But it didn't help his face. His 'face pant' had been food died green, and sparkled a little. His brown hair was sticking up everywhere and was shiny pink color, also sparkling. His costume had little pink unicorns and rainbows sowed all over.

His glare traveled at us three girls. Gaara excluded because he would never really plan something as bad as this. Kankuro looked utterly ridiculous and I started to laugh. I was laughing so hard I had to hang onto Gaara or I would fall over.

"You think that this is funny? Who's idea was this!" he screamed. Aubrey raised her hand, from her spot on the floor, chuckling. He scream in outrage and rushed her. She jumped up spinning then running out of the house calling her shoulder, "Im going to try and kill that stalker, Taylor!"

I laughed as she ran out of sight.

"She still has that freak fallowing her?" Temari asked, staring at Kankuro.

"Yeah..." I said. Gaara was leaning against the counter, smirking at his older brother. Kankuro glared at all of us.

"Does this come out?" he asked through his teeth. I grinned.

"Why would you want it to come out? Its your colors!" if looks could kill then I would have been sprawled out on the floor. But I kept smiling as I handed him the dye remover. He grabbed it out of my hand and trudged up the stairs.

"That was hilarious!" Temari screamed falling out of the chair that she had been sitting in. I helped her up.

"I have to go find Aubrey, see you later for training!" I said hugging Gaara and running to go find Aubrey. It didn't take me long to find her. She was at the training grounds deep in meditation. That was something that the two of us could do really well.

I sat crossed legged next to her and began to let myself wander.

We're out of it for awhile. By the time we came back Gaara and the others had arrived at the training grounds, even Baki.

"Today we will be in town, not training. We have to get you two weapons," Baki instructed. I looked up at him and grinned. We could acually show them what we could do, other than jutsu's and throwing kunai and shuriken.

As we stood up to go into town we were hit with smoke.

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" Then came the sound of coughing. Once the smoke cleared out we were able to see Granny. I smiled and hugged her.

"Hey how are you Granny?" I asked. She looked down at me, grey hair a fuzzy mess.

"Im good, child. I have your weapons!" I grinned as Aubrey came over.

"Our weapons? What are they?" she asked, carefully containing her excitement. Granny stepped back from us and pulled out two mini handed them to Aubrey.

"These scrolls hold 150 throwing knives in each. The one with the red lining has a combat long dagger," she then turned to me. I was hopping gently. I wanted to know what I would fight with. Gaara had sand, Temari had her fan and Kankuro had puppets. And I would have...

"Taylor this is Kurai Kama. A vampire hunters weapon like you silver fang, but that had run out of bullets," she glanced at Aubrey who was staring with a sadistic smile on her face at her daggers.

"So you will need more protection," and with that she handed me a two foot long stick. My excitement seeped out of me as I reached for it. I felt something different. Serious, maybe. But when I grabbed that stick, I could feel the heat of it. It hummed. I grinned again as I pulled it closer to me.

"Ok, you sand shinobi need to leave for a few hours. I need to train these girls," Baki was the first to disappear, then Temari. Gaara and Kankuro looked at us before they too left. Granny looked at us.

"Has anything strange happened to you?" she asked sitting cross legged on the sand.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

WOW

Me: This last chapter was fun! I loved it! I hope we can get more reviews! I'll update faster if you do!

Aubrey: Yeah I love my knives. Can I kill my stalker now?

Granny: No

Aubrey: Why?

Granny: Because I said so!

Me: Im scared...

Aubrey: Don't worry I'll protect you!

Granny: Or Gaara will... your choice.

Me: OMG, who do I choose?

Granny: (sighing) Aishachase97 does not own any of the Naruto characters, but she owns this story and her ocs.

"Yeah, Aubrey has a creepy stalker," I said looking up from my staff thing. Granny seemed startled.

"What does he look like?" she asked.

"Feminine, long blonde hair in a pony tail and has some over his eye. He wears this creeping robe that had red clouds on it, its kind of scary," I muttered. At first I had thought that he was kinda cute, but after he started to fallow us everywhere, he lost his cuteness.

"Deidara, from the Akatsuki. Be careful around him. He's stronger than he looks. Don't get close to his hands. There creepy..." she left off looking around the training ground.

"AAAAny way, about your weapons. They will both kill vampires with ease but it would be better if it was fused with your chakra," I stare at her dumbly, same with Aubrey. I blinked once, twice and a third time.

"What will that do for us?" Aubrey asked flipping her combat dagger around in her hand, it wasn't really big, about 6in long.

"Lets find out. I want you to get on opposite sides of the training grounds and focus your chakra into your hands and force it into the weapons," we did as instructed. I was on the left and Aubrey was on the right. I glanced down at the staff. Then went into my inner self. Pulling on the ball of energy in myself.

I could feel the slight buzz. It moved through me, embracing me in warmth, and promising power. It was welcomed, and feared by me. I was a half breed... a vampire. What would happen if I lost control. I pushed the thought away and focused my chakra into my hands.

I opened my eyes, and looked at my hands, surrounded in a ominous pink light. I gripped the stick, and forced the chakra into it. I closed my eyes again, feeling the staff hum.

When I opened them again, it was no longer a short little stick. It was a scythe. It was about 7 ft tall. A blade on both sides, and vine like designs around the staff part, and at the bottom a blade like point. The blade was silver and the vines were red. It was gorgeous.

I looked over at Aubrey, who was smiling wickedly at her dagger. It was now 2 feet long, a close combat sword. It had yellow lightning bolts heading for the very sharp tip, and the handle was the color of grey storm clouds. It was very pretty.

It took me a moment to realize something. Aubrey's hair was a lot longer than when we started. It was just past her shoulders, know it whisked around her mid back, and had light golden streaks in it. Her pupils had a ring of lemon gold around them. She looked beastly, but still like the girl I new.

I looked at myself. I was taller. About 5ft. And my hair was now a silvery red color, and it was passed my back. I couldn't help but feel an unknown worry about the likeness it had to my mothers, but, I was still me, I could feel that. Granny was watching me, worriedly.

"You have encountered a vampire," she asked, but it was more of a statement.

"Yeah, two of them, one named Ko, and the other was a blonde 12 year old," Aubrey said, pulling her chakra back, he dagger receded, and I began to do the same. It took me longer, because I had changed to much, but I was able to return to my "true self" as Im putting it. We headed back and sat in front of Granny.

"Did any one bite either of you?" she asked. M hand reflectively went up to my throat. The scar was long gone, but sometimes I could feel the fangs inside me.

"Yeah the blonde bit me," I said, gripping the staff, so hard my knuckles turned white. Granny nodded, then looked at Aubrey.

"Taylor's powers have been awaken, and by the looks of it, so have yours. The others in Konaha, have not met any vampires, so they will have to find another way to awaken them. I have to tell both of you something," we leaned closer to hear what she had to say.

"Have you ever wondered why you two are so close? Aubrey, why are you so protective of Taylor? Taylor, why are you always near her?" I never thought of it. I glanced at Aubrey out of the corner of my eye, and I saw her thinking.

Why was I always near Aubrey? She was the one that was there for me in school and when my dad was at work. She was like my personal friend, that would take care of me. We had a bond that was unbreakable. But why she was protecting me all the time was something I couldn't understand.

"I protect her because she is my friend," Aubrey declared, smiling slightly. I grinned.

"Im always near her because she is MY friend," I said. Granny smiled, but for a moment she looked so much older.

"Thats not the only reason that you are so close. Listen to you history, '_Vampires are the nobles of the world. They are the greatest threat, and the greatest life. Vampires, had been strong, and they were quickly killing out the humans. Werewolves, who had been there second commanders, there right hand men, started to attack the vampires. It led to a war in this demention. Wolves against vampires, until the humans got a hold of both there data and began creating anti wolf and vampire guns. The humans killed the majority of them. _

_ "The wolves and Vampires teamed back together by blood bonds,vampires would help fight in their true forms, and the wolves would protect the vampire children. They were almost completely wiped out. The few survivors ran from this demention to the others.'_

_ "_This wasn't long ago, about 20 years. Taylor, your mother was a vampire survivor, Aubrey, your Grandfather was a werewolf survivor. The blood bond is what connects you, however, because of the human parts of you, the bond had been deepened. Aubrey want to protect you because of the bond and because your friends. Taylor, you rely on her for some part of you sanity, you need her, and the others or you would have spiraled into depression. You need them as much as they need you," she finished. Aubrey had wolf in her, and I was half vampire. This was too much to take in. I was going to have a mental brake down. I could feel myself shaking, and there was no stopping it.

I ran. Leaving the training ground behind me. I could faintly here Aubrey calling out to me, but I couldn't stop know. Out of the training grounds passed the sand siblings and Baki, and heading straight out of Suna. I didn't stop until I reached the oasis. Were I broke down and cried.

I laid down in the sand. Everything starting to affect me. I was never going to see my dad again, my school, forget it! Never again! I was going to fight my mom in war! Then what? Continue to act like nothing is wrong with me? No!

I screamed, tears running down my face. Nothing could have been so perfect and so impure at this moment. I was with my friends and I wouldn't have to worry about school, but what about my Father? The man that I valued most in my life is looking for me, not sleeping and scared. I missed him. I wanted him to hold me and tell me a story before bed, like he did when I was little. I didn't want to be 13 any more, I wanted to be seven, not caring at all about what was happening. But the worst part was that I wanted my mommy. I wanted the women from my vague dreams of when I was 4, who would sing me to sleep, and rock me after a bad dream. I wanted Aubrey, Meagan, Joey and the rest of them safe. I wanted...

What was the use? I thought bitterly. There wasn't anything I could do about the position that I was in. they were safe for the time being, and that should be good enough. I was getting greedy, wanting a perfect life. But there would be people that wouldn't be in that life. Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Kero, Arashi, and even Baki, I wouldn't have met them if it worrent for this.

I rolled onto my back, more tears coming out, but I was silent. It would be ok as long as I didn't make a sound I, then I wasn't really crying, and everything would get better. Beyond the water the sun was setting, but it was blurred by the tears.

"Taylor?" I soft whisper came from behind me. I looked up too see Gaara and Aubrey standing there. I hopped up and ran for her. Hugging her close to me, she was still Aubrey. Soft and warm, caring Aubrey.

"Im so sorry, Aubrey!" I gasped out, as her arms encircled me.

"Shhh its ok, everything will be ok. Gaara hug her," Aubrey let go of me and started to run back to Suna. I stood there silently as more tears streamed down my cheeks. Gaara's arms wrapped around me, and my legs gave out. He sat down, me in-between his legs. I hugged him tight, and I felt a sob come up. I was choking on it, refusing to give up the sanity of it. But then Gaara started to rub his hands up and down my back, I sobbed.

I shook with every single one of them, and it hurt. But his arms kept me whole. I thought that with ever sob I would brake, and he was my glue. I calmed down enough to stop sobbing and keep the tears inside.

"Are you ok...?" Gaara asked. I nodded into his chest. I breathed, not lifting my head.

"Im ugly..." I muttered angrily. I was too. Sand was in lines on my face, and dry tears collected dust. I pulled away from him and wiped at my face, trying to clean myself.

"I don't think your ugly..." he whispered. I gave him a small smile.

"Thanks," and I leaned in and gave him another hug, which was returned in earnest. We sat like that until Aubrey came back, arms loaded with bags.

"Hey! Taylor I bought you chocolate!" Aubrey sang out. I scouted away from Gaara and grinned at my best friend. Of course chocolate would make me feel better, I should make all females feel better. I reached into the bags and pulled out some chocolate fudge.

"The best from the best bakery that Suna has!" she explained chomping on a candy bar. I broke my fudge in half and handed some to Gaara. As I munched on the sweet milky treat, I thought about my father, who would bake my birth day cake, because mom wasn't there to do it any more. Thinking about my dad singing while baking made me giggle, and the giggle because a laugh. I was laughing again. Happy about my life. So what if Aubrey and I were some sort of mythical beasts? We were still there, breathing and alive, with people who care for us.

Aubrey joined in on the laughter, and Gaara was smiling. This was just fine. We could take whatever the world dished out for us. We stayed up that night eating away at our chocolate and talking about what might happen next.


	13. Chapter 13

Me: I do love the smell of sand!

Aubrey: Why?

Me: IDK...

Temari: Well its just us girls in this disclaimer, who's going to do it?

Aubrey: I have done it plenty enough times! (Turning away from us)

Me: This is my story, I shouldn't have to do the disclaimers!

Temari: Fine then I'll do it!

Me: NOOOOOO! We should make Gaara and Baki do it...TOGETHER!(Evil laugh)

Aubrey, Temari and Me looking for the boys.

Baki: Why us?

Me: Because I said so!

Baki dancing around and singing: Aishachase97 does not own Naruto or their characters...

Gaara standing next to me: But she does own the story in which they were placed, and the oc's...

Aubrey: Great...

Chapter 13

Split again!

"Why? They can stay here and train!" Temari yelled in Granny's face. We were in the living room at the Kazekage's mansion, and Granny has come up with a plan to help Aubrey and I get used to our powers. Temari was against it, saying that we had "Grown on her" but I thought that it was a good plan. Aubrey said nothing along with Gaara, each one on one side of me. Granny glared at Temari.

"They will be back in two years! Gosh! That and they will exceed your power within a few months, because of personal reasons. With me they will be able to continuously get stronger," She clarified. It was true. We were going to get stronger than them way faster. Within a few months we would be at there levels, but after the two years we would be way a head of them. I think that Kankuro was irritated by that fact and the fact that he liked Aubrey, made him speak up.

"You can't just take them without letting them think about it!" he barked at her. Aubrey rolled her eyes, clearly annoyed with all of this bickering.

"Do you really think that we could stay here forever?" Aubrey snapped at him. Kankuro glared at her, then stared back at Granny. I had made up my mind, and I know that Aubrey was thinking the same, so I spoke our decision.

"I think that we should go. It would give us a chance to get stronger, and we could come and visit. Its not like were traveling very far, right?" I asked Granny. She nodded, and I smiled. That was good, we could come and visit! I would get to see my friends, and my crush. I had talked with Temari the other night, and we had come to the conclusion, that I had a crush on Gaara. I didn't mind. He was cute, and sweet, and just the nicest boy I had ever met...other than Joey, but he could be a butt sometimes.

"If you really want to go, we cant hold you here against your will, but you have to write or visit us sometimes, ok?" Temari asked grabbing my hand. I grinned at her and nodded enthusiastically. Aubrey stood up and pulled me with her.

"Well now that we have that all sorted we should get going, we have a long journey ahead of us! Bring water, food, a pair of clothes and a medic kit...just in case!" Granny shouted, hand pointed in the air, fire coming from behind her. She was old, but highly energetic. It was kind of scarring...

I was fighting back tears. We had gathered all our stuff that we would need for our travels, but Temari was hugging me, really tightly.

"Be careful! Don't let Aubrey kill you! Don't forget to write!" she gushed before going over to Aubrey telling her not to kill me. I grinned at my friend with unshed tears. I moved to hug Kankuro who just stood there like a stick in the mud.

"Bye bye Mister Puppet Master," I whispered before glommping Baki. He hugged me back hesitantly. But wished me luck, like an older brother would. Then I turned around and saw Gaara. His arms were crossed, but he had left his gourd at the mansion. As I headed to him, he uncrossed his arms, and hugged me when I was in reach. As I hugged him I let out just one tear, just one. I pulled back and grinned at him.

"Lets get going human!" Arashi barked from the gate. Kero had disappeared. As I went to say my good bye, something rocketed off my back, pushing me into Gaara. We fell down into a familiar pose, but this time it was different. Our lips were touching. From behind us I could here Kankuro dog whistling us, and Temari squealing. I pulled away blushing like crazy, but I was NOT going to apologize. I was to embarrassed. My face was deep red, but nothing compared to Gaara's blush.

I pulled away. Standing up, my face cooled down a little. Gaara fallowed me up.

"Lets go!" Arashi growled. I turned to glare at him. Then I looked for the thing that knocked into me.

Kero sat on Aubrey's shoulder, smirking, along with Aubrey. Then it hit me... Aubrey threw him into me, pushing me into Gaara...

"IM GOING TO KILL HER" I screamed lurching forward to them. Aubrey ducked and ran to the gate to stand with Granny and Arashi. I gave up pretty quickly. I sighed, this was going to be so awkward.

I walked back over to Gaara, blushing all the while, but I hugged him again, then kissed his cheek.

"I'll see you in about two years, ok? Don't forget about me!" and with that I moved over to the gate with everyone else. I waved and winked, then Granny poofed us away.

When the smoke cleared we were in front of a glacier. And the only thing I could think, was if the training didn't kill me, then the weather would...

_IM SO SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER WAS SO SHORT. IM GOING TO WORK ON MAKING THEM LONGER! PLEASE REVIEW! :D_


	14. Chapter 14

Letters to and From

Me: Ok, this chapter is going to be fun!

Kero: _Italics_ are from the Sand, the **BOLD **is from the Leaf, and regular typing is from Taylor and Aubrey...That everything?

Me: Pretty much!

Kero: Ok then I'm out...

Me: Bye bye!

Arashi: This is just plain mean. Aishachase97 does not own any of the Naruto characters, but she owns the plot, and her ocs.

Chapter 14

Dear, Temari, Gaara and Kankuro,

Aubrey has made me say Kankuro's name last. She's still mad at him for being gay and wearing make-up. Im not sorry... :D

I miss you guys, but I'm glad that you aren't here. She took us to the land Hidden in the Snow, and my gosh it's cold. Many things have happened and we have learned many things! Kero and Arashi are mad at me at the moment... I replaced their food with ice pellets... :)

Aubrey has been happier lately. I think being away from Kankuro might be a good thing... for him, but when she's mad she takes it out on her training buddy... me!

Granny has been leaving us in the wild snowy area to survive for the past 2 months. We have finally reached a village so I could right to you all. Aubrey wishes you well (not Kankuro), and she can't wait to kick him in the face.

Granny plans on taking us to a place that has some sort of man eating animals, and again she will leave us for 2 months to learn to take care of ourselves. Write to you soon!

Bye bye

Taylor and Aubrey

_Dear Taylor and Aubrey,_

_Kankuro is sad at the fact that you hate him. Gaara is reading over my shoulder as I write this, so I will only tell you that he is happy to be hearing from a friend. _

_ Joey and Meagan had a mission nearby and came for a visit, and went into a crying fit when we told them that you two had left for training. _

_ Gaara has left to talk to Baki so I will tell you that Gaara likes you. He misses you tons, and will retreat to the roof or his room for hours on end. But he's getting better. Taylor you should write more, even if you're in the wild!_

_ Aubrey, Kankuro has changed his make-up... I mean "Face paint" to a new design. He still looks the same but it's nicer than it was before. Meagan and Joey might write to you guys after they get back to Konaha. They look stronger than the last time we saw them. _

_Write you Soon!_

_ The Sand Siblings_

**Dear Taylor and Aubrey**

**What is up! Joey said I could write this letter, and right know he's really regretting it! We miss you like a crazy! Temari said that you had gone to the land Hidden in the Snow! Taylor! We know how you hate the cold... you must have been devastated. **

** It's been about 5 months since we last saw each other, and I miss you. Joey "Misses" you but not as much as me. **

** How is your training? Have you heard from the sand? Gaara has been nominated to be Kazekage! We all hope to see you two at the ceremony! Taylor don't do anything stupid to make you miss it! Well we have to go train! Please write to us soon!**

** With Love!**

** Meagan and Joey**

Dear Meagan and Joey,

Thanks for telling us about the sand! Gaara must be so happy! We'll try to get there but who knows what could happen. It's been Seven months with Aubrey, and I have almost died many times. Wither it be from almost walking off a cliff, or Aubrey herself. Granny says that we have had enough training in the wild and know are on our way back the the cabin that Joey ran into. We will start our physical training there. But Granny said that you can't visit us for another 4 months while we are training. We will be at the cabin in a few days, Granny keeps poofing us around. Kero and Arashi are getting stronger, with us and have been helping us fight missing nins. We haft to go, write you soon!

Taylor and Aubrey

"We need to hurry!" I screamed at them. We were about a week away from Suna and Gaara was going to be Kazakage in only a few days and there was only one way I was going to miss this, and that would be if we were attached by Diedara or a vampire!

"Calm your hormones! I need rest; I promise that we will get there on time!" Granny snapped sitting on log. I groaned and lay down on my back. Aubrey just sighed and sat next to me. It didn't take long before Granny was out cold.

"My gosh! What time is it?" I asked looking over at the senior citizen.

"About ten," Aubrey replied, curling into a ball. I groaned and looked up at the night sky.

Something shimmered in the tree to my right. Then a blonde girly boy jumped out, landing a few feet away.

"Diedara..."

_CLIFF HANGER! I CAN'T WAIT FOR MORE REVIEWS!_


	15. Chapter 15

Wake ups are NOT boring!

Me: This is the next chapter and I'm the only one around... :( I guess I have to do the disclaimer! But first I would like to thank all the people who read and review the story! I enjoy writing this story and I hope that I will be able to finish it with a bang some day! Thank you again! Aishachase97 does not own Naruto!

Chapter 15

"Hello..." The blonde boy was rushed by Aubrey. She look savage, teeth bared and eyes glowing a pale yellow.

"What do you want?" she growled. Diedara just smirked.

"I have something to do..." Aubrey took out a kunia from her weapon pouch and held it to his throat. I stood up and went to try and wake up Granny, but her snores just got louder. Arashi was near Aubrey, tail raised high and his teeth visible, long and threatening. Kero hopped onto my shoulder.

"What business do you have with us?" Aubrey asked pressing the knife to his neck, cutting it. Blood flowed free from the cut, a line of crimson. I felt myself start to shake. My throat burned. This was blood lust.

Granny had explained it when it first happened about a month ago, a kid had scraped his knee. I was going to lick it until she pulled me away from the kid. It was rare for it to happen. I didn't like it when it did. I felt dangerous, like a killer ready to strike at anything.

I had to look away from the scene before me. I had to be the bigger person, who knew how many people my mother had killed?

"I'm here to give a message to the princess. I quote from the queen, 'Im not afraid to kill. Keep a close eye on your friends,'" and with that he kneed Aubrey off of him. I forgot my lust and jumped him.

We wrestled on the ground. I, skilled with hand to hand combat, managed to pin him on the dirt.

"I have a my own message for you to give my mother," I spat the word like it was venom. If she went after my friends, then she was no mother of mine.

"Tell her, If she comes near my family, I will not hold back! I will win, and I will kill her," I hissed in his ear. I was angry. My normally happy facade was broken the instant that threat came. Diedara then moved, stabbing me in the stomach with a kunia.

I gasped and rolled off him, holding my bleed abdomen. I heard an enraged growl, and Kero leapt after the blonde. Aubrey ran to my side, caring rage on her face. I nodded to her and she ran after the blonde.

She pulled out her combat dagger, and sliced at him. He dogged elegantly, Aubrey, moving fluidly with the dagger. But this was going no were. Diedara realized it too.

"This is good bye for now!" and with that he put his hand into a pouch. Aubrey went for another attack, but she was stopped by a large explosion. With the pain from my stomach and being bombed, I passed out.

When I woke up, I was in my room, back at the cabin. My stomach hurt like hell and I didn't feel like moving. This just wasn't my day, morning, evening? I had no clue what the time was. I tried to sit up, but the pain in my stomach forced me back, down. It hurt too much, my last thought before I fainted was that I was going to miss Gaara's ceremony...

"Gaara! You can't go in there! She needs rest!" I groaned. This wasn't nice for my head ache. I kept my eyes closed as the door creaked open, quietly. I felt like laughing, pretending that I was asleep, but I kept my cool.

"Gaara?" Aubrey whispered as they got closer to my bed. Something small jumped onto my comforters, a purred when it got close to my face. Kero.

"Kero scoot over I want to lay next to her," Aubrey hissed lightly, no danger in her voice. I felt like cringing. This wasn't going to end well. I felt the bed shift and Kero hopped off the bed. Some ones hand brushed a few stray hairs out of my face, before Aubrey kicked me off the bed screaming: "It's TIME TO WAKE UP! I WENT ALL THE WAY TO SUNA...ALONE! THE LEAST YOU COULD DO IS WAKE UP AND LOOK AT THE GUESTS THAT I BRING BACK! I HAD TO SPEND MY INNOCENTLY GOOD TIME WITH KANKURO! NOW WAKE THE HELL UP!"

I jumped up, ignoring the stitch in my gut and pushed Aubrey off the bed. Gaara managed to move away from us because it turned into an all-out brawl. Aubrey came back up with a pillow, and I grabbed the closest one, and we began...

"PILLOW FIGHT!" we screamed bashing each other over the heads. We hit, and swung our pillows until all that was left were the feathers.

I was laughing my ass off and grinning like an idiot, but Aubrey just looked satisfied. Gaara hadn't moved from his spot, but he was smiling. The door burst open.

"I said not to wake her! She lost a lot of blood...Good morning Taylor," Granny left off smiling at me.

"Waz up?" I asked sitting on the bed, pulling feathers out of my mangled hair.

"Other than the fact that you had us worried sick for the past week and a half..."

"WEEK AND A HALF! I MISSED IT!" I screamed. I lunged for Gaara, hugging him.

"I'm so sorry! I really wanted to be there!" That was so unfair! How could I have missed it?

"It wasn't your fault that Diedara attacked you... Well not, really? Ok I'll shut up now," Granny looked away from my glare.

"Wasn't my fault, that's a lie? He came to give me a message from the vampire queen. I have a feeling that things are going to heat up and heat up fast," I warned then. It was a feeling, all those nightmares, and then the message? Something was coming.

"Wait, the war thing is like a year away? Right?" Aubrey asked Granny. She shook her head.

"The war has already started; Sasuke Uchiha has joined the Akatsuki to get stronger. Diedara has come to give you the message. It seems things are going faster than planned. And I have heard rumors about a silver haired maiden, and that she has been wandering around," Granny said.

The information, sunk in. The war was coming and we weren't ready. This is bad, really, really bad. I groaned.

"Have you gotten stronger?" Gaara asked from his spot on the wall.

"We have, but we need to work on our elements. We have our jutsu's but our element are closer to us," Aubrey grumbled. All was quiet for a few seconds, before my stomach made that dying whale sound. I jumped up and ran for the door but was stopped by Aubrey and Granny.

"Sit yourself down right now young lady! You were stabbed and not completely healed!" Granny grand-mothered. I looked at her and lifted up the shirt that I was wearing. I probed the bandages testing how tender I was and started to peel them off.

"What do you think you're doing?" Granny hissed, and tried to stop me. Aubrey got in her way.

"She has always been a fast healer. After a two weeks all that should be left is a little scar," Aubrey explained as I unwound myself.

The wound was closed over, but the wound was a rugged pink, a scar. It was about 3 inches long and and an inch wide, nothing to serious. I poked it and a small flare of pain shot threw me. The star like shape of it started to burn. I grinned at them when I realized that I was in no serious danger of passing out and got right back up.

"If you don't mind I'm hungry and want something to eat," and I pushed through them to get to MY kitchen.

"Ok, so you two are going on ANOTHER training trip?" Temari asked for the umpteenth time this afternoon. Kero and Arashi were out checking the grounds for any sign of the vampires or the Akatsuki, and hadn't come back yet.

"Yes, Temari, we are," Aubrey ground out. She wasn't in a good mood because Kankuro had finished off the maple syrup with our breakfast and she had to eat her waffles plain.

"Ok, but where are you going?" Temari pushed.

"Does it look like we know?" Aubrey snapped at her. Temari grinned and looked away, pleased that she got a farther answer from our angered teen.

"When will you be back?" Kankuro asked. He was sitting as far away from Aubrey as he could, and still be a part of the conversation. Aubrey groaned and laid back into the couch. I was trying to watch TV, House. This kid just showed up and they think he has cancer, but House thinks it's something else. I was having a hard time focusing with all their talk on us leaving and I was getting a head ache.

"How long has it been since we've seen Joey, Meagan and the twins?" I asked them. When training you don't think about time, just survival.

"About 9 months. They went out with Naruto to train with some old guy, I think that the twins stayed in Konaha with Sakura," Temari answered. I nodded and went back to my show. Gaara seemed to like this TV. He was staring intently at the screen.

Kankuro stood up.

"We have to get back to the Sand, Gaara can't be away from his villagers for too long, people won't like it," Gaara looked up at Kankuro with a glare, but nodded anyway. They stayed long enough to eat lunch, but they had to leave soon after.

"Good bye guys, we'll see you soon," Aubrey said. They nodded. This was our good byes. It seems we have to say these two words a lot. The three of them, Gaara, Temari and Kankuro, turned to go, but I ran to Gaara and hugged him.

"Take care of yourself, do you hear me?" I whispered. He nodded, and I kissed his cheek, and with that they were gone.

_PLEASE REVIEW!_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Me: Diedara is so on my bad list right now!

Diedara: Why? I only did what I was told!

Me: Well it still hurt!

Diedara: Yeah I bet.

Aubrey: What are you doing here?

Diedara: Nothing, I was chosen for the disclaimer!

Aubrey: Really? Reeeeally? Why him?

Me: Why not him?

Aubrey: Never mind, you should know! You're typing this chapter!

Me: Shhhhhhhhh! Your giving to much away!

Diedara: Aishachase97 does not own the original plot or the original Naruto characters!

Me: So sad!

Kazekage kidnapped! Taylor's out of control!

It had been about 2 months since we started our training again, turns out we never left the cabin, but we never contacted any one to tell them. ( We were too busy) We had learned many things about what happened if we used to much chakra or if we used our powers. The results were the same. Both of us would unlock our inside powers.

I liked Aubrey's the most. She powered up to full strength and she grew a tail and wolf like ears. Aubrey had learned to create storms of all sizes and powers. From simple rain storms, to tornado's. Arashi had learned to unlock his powers and conjure lightning and clouds.

When I changed at full power, my hair went silver like my mothers and my eyes a dark rusty brown red color. When in this form, I could fly, yes fly. I had no wings, but I could keep myself in the air. Kero could now grow about 5 times his size, and could carry 4 people on his back comfortably. He had a power that I had, Shadoboru. A dark ball of plasma that could take out groups of people.

Aubrey and I had mastered our weapons. Kurai Kama has become my major attack, and Aubrey pulsed her knives with lightning enhanced chakra. At the rate that we were going we were going to be ready for the war within a few weeks.

I was outside the cabin with Aubrey and the demonic duo, when they came.

"Aubrey! Taylor!" A familiar voice called out from the trees. And as we got ready to take out who ever it was, Meagan and Joey bounded out of the forest. Naruto and Sakura were the next ones out, along with a silver hair male and Temari.

"Hey guys!" Aubrey said grinning, but the serious look on Megs face turned it upside down.

"What's wrong?" I asked stepping forward.

"The Akastuki have attacked Suna and taken Gaara," Naruto said. Temari looked close to tears, and I knew it wasn't a joke. My Gaara had been taken by the enemy. The door to the cabin opened.

"Well then what are you waiting for you two get going!" Granny call out to us. I looked at her then at Kero who had started to get up. In a blast of dark energy, he was in his ultra-demon form.

"Hop on," With that all the others filed onto his, or Arashi's backs. We waved good bye to Granny and headed out.

"We'll have you in Suna in about two hours!" Arashi called from up in front. Naruto, Temari, Joey and Aubrey all held fast to is neck. Sakura, Meagan and the silver haired male road with me on Kero's back.

"What is your name?" I called out to Mr. Silver Head. He looked like he was going to get sick. If I wasn't so scared and angry I would have laughed.

"Hatake Kakashi!" He shouted back, and leaned over Kero's shoulder.

"DON'T YOU DARE, HUMAN!" Kero growled at him and he sped up.

"Miss Temari!" a guard yelled as we stopped at Suna's gates. The place hadn't changed. Sand, sand and more sand. I thought it was beautiful. We hopped off of Kero and Arashi, and ran up to the village. Baki was waiting just inside.

"What happened?" I hissed making my way to the Kage tower.

"Someone from the Akatsuki came and attacked, Gaara tried to fight him off, but somehow the broke through our defenses. Kankuro went to go after them, but was found severely poisoned," Baki explained taking us to the infirmary.

Kankuro was lying on a table with medical ninjas. He looked really bad, his make-up was washed off, and he was shirtless and sweaty. He looked like he was in pain. As Aubrey and I moved over to see him, an old women ran at Kakashi.

"Die Konaha's White Fang!" she screamed. I ducked out of the way and managed not to get hit, and before she got to Kakashi, Naruto grabbed her fists.

"What the heck old women?" Naruto gasped letting her go. An old man meandered up to her.

"Sister, that is not the White Fang, look closer," He murmured. The old women squinted her eyes and laughed.

"My mistake! Hahaha!" I glared at her. This was not the time for goofing off.

"Does anyone know someone that can help Kankuro?" Temari asked standing over Kankuro, looking at him with worry.

Sakura pulled her hair up into a pony tail with her headband and started to look him over.

"I've been training with Tsunade for the past 13 months in the medical field, move out of my way!" she started to look over him, checking out his pulse.

"I need a tub of water, stat!" and with that the medical nins ran around gathering all the supplies that she needed. Left them with working and wandered down the halls. Nothing had really changed at all in the past 13 months. Things were really going fast, and the fact that the whole story plot had changed didn't really help me to decipher what would happen next. I heard footsteps from behind, and I stopped in my tracks.

"How is Kogamaru?" Lady Chiyo asked. I shrugged my shoulders and continued on my way down the hall way.

"What's your name, child?" she called from my back. I tensed. I wanted to go after Gaara, not sit around and talk about me.

"Taylor," and I ran down the corridor, out into the village and out to the oasis were I had been long ago.

_My name is Taylor, my mom is alive, my father is alive, my crush is kidnapped by my mom, Kankuro is sick. I'm mad, I'm sad, and I'm confused. I have friends that care for me, love me, and would do anything for me. I would do anything for them. Meagan and I'll be 14 in a few weeks; Aubrey just turned 15, along with Joey. The twins are safe, and I have no clue were Ethan is. I'm a vampire half breed, Aubrey is a werewolf. I am Taylor and I am a vampire... I am a vampire!_

I cried, long and hard after going over all the important things about me. But when I was done, my mind was clear on a few things. I looked up at the sky, dark with stars and I screamed. I felt the power surge through me, and I could tell that I was changing. My hair turned a brownish silver, my eyes stung from the pain of change, from light brown to rusty red brown. My clothes became tighter and smaller, as I grew three inches taller, and my chest out wards.

When I was done I turned around and looked at Kero and Aubrey, who had shown up during my change. Kero was there, smiling, and Aubrey had changed a little as well.

Her hair was long with blonde streaks. Her ears, wolves and brown, she had a tail, brown with a yellow tip.

As we looked at each other we both under stood. The war had started, and even if we didn't want to, we had to take some part.

The next day Kankuro was awake again and trying to walk around. Sakura had taken out the poison, and made an antidote. Aubrey and I had not changed back, and we had to fill in everyone on what we were. Meagan and Joey had gotten angry, but excepted the fact that we hadn't told them right away.

We were heading out all of us going except for Sakura. She wanted to stay and train the other medical ninjas. Kakashi sent out some mutt thing and was tracking Gaara's scent.

We then headed out, Naruto and I in the lead. Lady Chiyo lagging behind because of her age, Kero and Arashi staying near her to make sure nothing would happen.

"Naruto, Taylor, why do you care so much for the holder of Shukaku?" Chiyo asked. I felt my rage boil and my power spike.

"His name is Gaara," I hissed dangerously. Naruto sped up not answering anything from the old women.

"Naruto is the holder of the Nine Tailed fox demon. Gaara and him are very similar; they have both felt the sting of loneliness. I don't know anything about Taylor," Kakashi explained. I growled and ran to catch up with Naruto.

Behind us Chiyo talked about the demons and there hosts. I meditated, focusing my power into my limbs. We kept going until night. We set up a fire and we ate some of our food. I wasn't hungry, but I had a burning blood lust in my throat, so I ate.

We were talking about the fight that was to come, when Meagan left the fire light and strolled into the woods. I followed her, scared that she could be attacked.

"Taylor?" she asked into the wind, and I walked up to her.

"Yeah, Meg, it's me," I whispered. She swiveled around to me and started to cry. I held her tight, and felt some feeling other than anger come to me.

"Taylor, I'm afraid," she sobbed, and I held her tighter.

"I haven't gotten stronger! I haven't unlocked my powers! How can I be of any help to you? With everything going on, I'll just be in the way," I pulled away and looked into her dark blue eyes. He face was streaked with tears. The moon light hung loosely in the sky.

"Meagan, I'm going to tell you what my father would tell me when I was afraid. He said and I quote, 'Suck it up,'" Meagan burst out laughing.

"He would never tell you something like that!" she giggled. I smiled warmly at her.

"Nothing is going to happen to you, I would never let anything happen to you," I whispered. I meant it. I was going to save Gaara, and I was going to keep everyone else safe, too. The night was chilly, and Meagan was starting to shiver. We headed back to the fire.

"WE'RE ALMOST THERE!" Arashi called from the front of the group. I was tagging along with Chiyo near the back. Every now and again she would look at me, an unknown expression. We followed Arashi to a river bank. On the other side was a closed up cave.

"They're in there!" Kero growled as we jumped in front of the boulder. Kakashi looked around it.

"It seems to be sealed..."

"Right you are my old friend!" A hyper active voice came from behind us. We turned to see a guy in all green spandex. He had really big eye brows and a wide smile. He freaked me out.

I tuned them out as they found out what kind of seal it was and tried to find a way in. Guy's team went out to look for the other seals and Aubrey would massacre the boulder in the way, Naruto and I would hope in and save Gaara. I stood, rigid and ready. We heard the ready, and the seals came off. Aubrey readied her chakra into her fist and punched the rock, and it shattered.

Naruto rushed in, with me right behind him. What was inside made me sick? I stared, blinked, and teared up. Diedara was sitting on a pale, lifeless Gaara. Aubrey stalked in behind me, with everyone else.

"Which one of you is the holder of the nine tails?" Diedara asked. Naruto started to yell and scream at him. Diedara smiled.

"AHH that one," and Diedara ran at him. I hopped in front of Naruto and kicked him back. I was pissed. I brawled with Diedara, forcing him out of the cave. I shouted back at the group to take care of Gaara, and Aubrey Meagan, Joey and I went after Diedara.

We ended up in a field in the wood. Diedara was grinning, but panting.

"You have gotten... Stronger...This is going to be fun," The four of us ran after him. We battled for about 10 minutes before someone pushed us back.

"Diedara, please, take your time," I looked behind me to see my nightmare.

She was just as beautiful as I thought. Pure white hair, red eyes. She was dressed in black kimono. She had a bow and arrow in hand, and she was smiling at me.

"Mother," I hissed backing away from Deidara. Her smile became vile and I leapt after her, my scythe out. I swung it at her, and she brought her arm up. Blood squirted from her wound and she laughed. I pushed against her, lunging back. As I continued to go after her, two other vampires came from the trees, attacking Joey and Meagan. Aubrey kept going after Diedara.

I lunged for her again, scythe raised. I swung, missing her and breaking the tree. Wood splintered, flying everywhere. She moved forward, grabbing my neck, and squeezing. I coughed once before kicking her in the face, she grunted before throwing me over in to the ground. I sat up and reached for Kuria Kama, but she was too far away. I started to crawl to my scythe, but my "mother" kicked it away.

"Nuh uh ah! Don't want you to get the upper hand do I?" she giggled, before kicking me in the stomach. I groaned as my head hit against a rock, and ground my teeth together to fight off the pain.

Mother was walking up to me, grinning like a sadist. Her eyes glowed with a blood lust, and her gaze pinned me down. When she got in front of me she leaned down and touched my silver hair. Her touch drained me, and I watched as it reseeded into its natural dark brown. I felt weak and hopeless.

"You look just like your father," she murmured. Her grin turned to one of love and care.

"I loved him you know? Like I loved you, but when I learned that you were against the vampires taking over the world, I knew that you would get stronger. I needed to stop you, the vampires are the better race," she was petting me, running her fingers through my hair, and I felt slightly comfortable.

"Mom, I..." I never got the next sentence out. Kero jumped her, pinning her off me.

"Don't touch her you vampire scum!" he growled out. He snapped at her, as I got up and ran for Kuria Kama, but she shot an arrow at me, forcing me to jump back.

"Denki Shokku!" (Electric shock) I looked up at the darkening sky and cringed as lightning came down and struck Diedara and the other two vampires. Screams cut the field and the wind blew, ashes flared around. Diedara laid there, crusty and gory.

"Ah yeah! That's how you do it Aubrey!" Joey yelled, giving her a high five.

"Never stood a chance..." She whispered before turning to Kero and mother. Meagan made her way to stand with the other two.

Kero was lunging after the vampire queen, and she was dodging. She looked like she was having a hard time keeping the cat demon off of her. She jumped up and kicked him, sending him flying, but his tail hit her, tossing her into the trees.

"This is getting on my nerves! Stupid demon! Shibito (Deathly)!" her hands cupped together and an orange beam shot out, heading straight for Kero. He didn't move out of the way.

"Kero! Move!" I screamed, but the only sign I got from him was a flick of his tail. The impact knocked me off my feet. I heard Meagan scream as she went sailing through the air, and Joey grunt as he hit the ground, somewhere to my left. Aubrey never made a sound, even if it hurt her. Dust was billowing everywhere and I couldn't see.

I sat up and could feel wetness spread throughout my back.

"Aubrey! Joey! Meagan! Where are you?" I called out, and that was a mistake. I felt a powerful punch hit my face, and I went flying into the air, out of the dust. I managed to keep myself from falling and looked as the dust started to settle. Kero laid, unmoving, by the edge of the trees, Aubrey was helping Meagan and Joey get up, and the queen of all evil stood in the middle of the clearing, laughing.

I felt my blood boil with anger and blood lust, my whole being wanted to see her blood spilt everywhere. I gave a scream, and landed in front of her, sending a kick to her abdomen.

_HAHA I'M LEAVING YOU AT A CLIFFHANGER! I'LL UPDATE A SOON AS I CAN! = ^_^ =_


	17. Chapter 17

Final Fight! Save The Day!

Me: Again it's just me in the area! Kind of don't like being alone... Aishachase97 does not own Naruto... even if she wants to! Let's get the show on the road!

Chapter 17

She went flying into the trees with a satisfying scream. My body pulsed with blood lust and all I wanted was her head on a silver platter. I grinned sadistically, eyes glowing red. My fangs extended and poked at my lips, longer than they ever had been before. My rage getting close to insanity.

"You landed a hit! Hahaha! Who would have thought, that you would be able to hit me, queen Radica!" she continued to laugh, and I glared at her. Radica, what an evil name. Queen, mother I didn't care. I charged her again, punching her in the face. Her head twisted, and sickening snap filled the opening. It was silent as she brought her head back around, popping and cracking like the cereal Snap, Crackle, Pop. Blood black as the deepest hole, trickled down the side of her mouth.

She back handed me, and I tumbled to the ground, dirt and rock flying up, as I sprawled out onto the battle field. Radica grinned as she wiped her mouth on the back of her hand leaving a sickening black smudge.

I staggered to my feet, rage pooling around me. I felt it like acid in my veins. Power seized me. Anger, darkness, the shadows, I felt them like a pillow, soft and comforting. I pulled them to me gaining their power and strength.

"Taylor! Catch!" Aubrey screamed, tossing me Kuria Kama. I held her tight in my grasp, letting the energy flow from my hands into the staff. The scythe glowed in an ominous black and red aura.

"You!" I hissed at Radica. She stood there, shaking ever so slightly, but even I could tell I didn't have enough power to kill her in this one shot.

"Aubrey! Joey! Meagan!" I shouted to them. They ran over to me.

"What do you four think that you're doing? That won't stop me Taylor!" Radica howled.

"Guys, place your hands on the staff, and think about your element. Channel them into the scythe. With our combined powers we can stop her!" they nodded their alright, and I closed my eyes. I felt the power from all of them, flowing like a river, happy, vibrant, excited and all together. This was the power of friendship!

"No! You won't stop me! Not after I've gotten so close! Die!" Radica screamed, scared for her life. I felt a surge go through the air. Dark power, rushing too us. With a scream, something was missing. I opened my eyes to find that Meagan was laying on the ground, blood pooling around her.

My stomach clenched as I looked back at the vampire queen, my mother. I pulled the scythe away from Aubrey and Joey.

"Take care of Meagan," I whispered to them as I unleashed all of my dark energy into the staff. Power radiated off of me and the blade, as I went for my final shot.

"This WILL kill you, I hope Hell shows you no sympathy!" I yelled swinging the scythe gently, blade near the grassy floor. I pulled it up, and a large dark energy ball grew at the end of the blade.

"This is the end, this is for everything!" and I charged her. She faded to the right, but I side stepped her, throwing the darkness at her.

The explosion was horrendous, knocking me backwards. My heart hurt, my body ached, and I wanted to sleep. The power was slipping from me. My hair was a dark brown again and I was mostly human. The blood lust evaporated almost completely and my anger was gone. I heard her stumble, and crash to the ground, but before the wind took her last breath, I heard the faint whisper of a question.

"Are you really living? Or are you just simply existing?" and then she was gone completely, no extra voice, nothing. Her body had turned to ash, and she was gone.

I looked up at the sky, blue as anything I had ever seen before, not a cloud in the sky. I smiled, happy that I had won, but hurt by the fact that my mother was really gone this time, but I had won! I did the impossible! And I was tired, I hadn't been this tired in a long time. I turned my head to sleep, but what I saw killed me.

"Meagan….." I murmured. She was still, her normal friendliness gone, sapped away by pain. It was disgusting. She had never seemed so defenseless. I crawled over to her, ignoring the sharp bolts of pain that engulfed me.

"Meagan…. Wake up… Common girl…. Wake up…" I whispered. Tears welled in my eyes as I gave her one final shake, before passing out.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Me: That was intense!

Joey: Yeah I know! I can I ask you something?

Me: You just did!

Joey: (Ignoring it) Have you seen the twins?

Me: No... Why?

Joey: (Face paling) Ohhhh man...

Me: What?

Joey: WE'RE DOOOOOOOOMED! ( Runs out of the fluffy room) Bailey and Lexie walk in to the fluffy room.

Bailey: What's is problem?

Me: He still fears you from what you did in 7th grade, remember?

Bailey and Lexie: Ohhhh yeah! Hahahaha!

Me: What have you two been up to?

Lexie smiling like the devil she is: We have been creating chaos! Muhahaha!

Me: OOOOOKKKKK?

Bailey: Aishachase97 does not own Naruto! =^_^= Why is the room fluffy? Me: -_-

Nothingness and Stuff...

I was surrounded in darkness. Floating in nothing. Nothing... Nothing feels so nice.

_Girl..._I turned myself around. There was nothing. But there was a voice, so there wasn't nothing, there was a voice. But just because it's a voice, and know body, it there nothing? My head started to hurt as I tried to figure out if there was nothing, or something.

_Over_ _here... _I rounded myself again, looking for the "voice." In the nothingness...In the DARKNESS... yeah, that's what it is, was... me. Only the vampire me.

"Hello!" I said waving my arm up over my head, smiling. She smiled, her fangs showing.

_You did it. You saved your friends. You save the whole world! _I blinked at her and brought my arm back down to my side. I? I did it? How? I, I killed my own mother?

_Don't__ think about it as killing, think of it as helping the world! We did the right thing, you and I!_

_ "_You are me? Yes of course you are me. You said so before. Why can I see you now?" I asked, trying to clear up my thoughts.

_You have been out for a long time. Kogamaru has sealed me away in you. You are no longer a vampire. I am just a piece of you left, and with the seal that she has placed upon you, I will disappear soon enough; same as your friend Aubrey. _

_ "_So I'll never be a vampire again?" she nodded. I was free. I felt myself grin.

"I don't have to do anything anymore! I can go home!" I looked at her and she smiled lightly.

_Yes, you can go home if you like. Or you can stay here, it's up to you and your friends. _I smiled, I could go home! I could see my father again! But what would I tell him? That I killed his wife, my mother, to save the whole wide world? That would be hard to believe.

_They miss you_

"What?" I asked as I looked up at me again.

_They miss you, Joey, Aubrey, everyone, they miss you, why don't you wake up? _ I blinked at her and nodded my head. She evaporated, leaving me with nothingness... or darkness... I still don't know! It soon started to leave, and then even I faded with the darkness.

"Hey! Get a nurse in here! She's waking up!" I heard someone yell. I cracked an eye open, only to close it again from the bright light. I tried to go back into the empty darkness in my head, but now that I was a wake, there was no more sleep.

"Taylor? Taylor! Open your eyes!" I jumped in the air, screaming as loud as my lungs could manage. I landed on the floor with and angry thud. I hopped up and went to yell at the person who had made me scream. But I bit my tongue.

There stood Aubrey. And if I had ever seen her on a bad day, that was no comparison. Her hair was tangled and messy, and her eyes were red and puffy. She had a fake smile on her lips, and it didn't reach her eyes.

"Aubrey? What's wrong?" I asked. Her eyes filled with tears and she lunged for me. I held her as she gripped my shirt.

"It's been almost a month! The doctors didn't think that you were gonna make it!" she screamed.

"A month? A month of what?" I asked her, pulling away to see her face.

"You and Meagan have been in a coma for almost a full month!" she cried pulling me to her again. I was frozen. I was out of it for a month? Meagan.

"Is Meagan alright?" I asked. Images of her bloody body and lifeless face came into my mind, and I had to fight off my own tears.

"She's in the room next to this one," she whispered. I let go of her and ran out of the room, into the next. Joey was there, sitting in a chair, fast asleep. I walked silently over to the bed. She was so pale, long black hair fanned out around her. She looked so, so... dead. I felt anger charge in me.

"Meagan! Meagan, wake up!" I screamed, gripping the bed rails. Joey jumped up startled, but I continued to yell.

"Your not done yet! You have things you need to do! What about Naruto! What do you think he's going to do to me! What am I going to do without you! What are WE going to do without you!" Tears streamed down my face in a furious race.

"Please we need you! You can't leave me!" I snapped. I reached out and smacked Meagan across the face.

"Taylor calm down! Hitting her won't make her wake up!" Joey yelled exasperated, holding me away from her. I let him. The tears were fee.

"Joey? Remember when we went to the fair last year? Meagan had so much fun. She took us on all those crazy rides, and Aubrey punched you for puking on her shoes. Remember when Meagan and I found that dog in the ally? And how we wanted to keep him, but Aubrey made us take him to the shelter? Joey, remember when Meagan over cooked your scrambled eggs, and how you ate them even if they tasted bad, just so you wouldn't hurt her feelings? Joey? What are we going to do without her?" I sobbed. My body rocked with every tear in my heart. I heard the door open, and saw the blurry image of Aubrey. Joey let me go and I rushed to her, and cried.

"T-Taylor?" a hushed voice came from the bed. Everything went quiet.

"Meagan?" Joey answered hesitantly.

"The one and only!" she gasped grinning. All of us rushed over to her. Our teas stopping instantly; so we could see her. She was smiling like nothing ever happened. But she looked drained and exhausted. Eyes glazed over in a tired haze, but that smile was one her face.

"Taylor slapped me," Meagan stated. I grinned at her and crawled into the hospital bed with her.

"It got you up, that's all that matters," I whispered. She chuckled as Aubrey laid down on the other side of the bed, and Joey sat back down in the chair. I fell asleep, a small smile on my face. Things were getting better.

_Thank all of you who have ever reviewed and I hope that you all continue to read and give me feedback! Till next time! _


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Me: Wow! Life sure is complicated for these teens!

Arashi: Yeah well that's all you, the authors, fault, you are writing this story…..

Me: Yeah I know! Oh, how I love their misery!

Arashi: Ok?

Random hobo: Aishachase97 does not own Naruto or the characters! Even if she wants to.

Me: Who are you?

Love!

I woke up when Aubrey shook my shoulders.

"Taylor? Come on, we have things to talk about," Aubrey was standing over me. I nodded slightly and got out of the bed, careful of Meagan. Joey was sound asleep, snoring silently in the uncomfortable chair.

I fallowed her out into the lighted hallway, and blinked a few time, adjusting my eyes.

"Taylor?" she started.

"Yeah?" I answered rubbing my hands over my arms. I was wearing nursing clothes and I was cold.

"Gaara wants to see you..." I blinked, one, twice; then freaked out.

"HOLY PIE! I FORGOT ABOUT HIM!" I screamed crumpling to the floor. Aubrey chuckled in amusement.

"He's been to see you every day, and when he came in this morning and saw that you weren't in your room, I thought he was going to have a panic attack. I told him that you woke up and were with Meagan, and he wants to see you; I think he really likes you," she was grinning.

"Well, where is he?" I asked exasperated. My heart beating really fast, face flushing.

"Kazekage tower..." I took off into my room. I smiled at the pair of black short shorts, and a tank top. I pulled them on as fast as my sore body would allow me, and ran out of the room, out of Suna's hospital and too the tower; Aubrey fallowing at my heels.

"Well Gaara- Sama I think that..." I burst through the door, breathing hard, Aubrey coming in right behind me, only she was dignified. A huge group of Village Elders stared at me. Kankuro and Tamari stood next to Gaara at the head of the round table. It was awkward. I gasped for breath, clutching my shirt. Aubrey was patting my back, and then broke our awkward silence.

"That is the last time you'll ever run in the middle of the road," she huffed.

Kankuro broke out laughing. I glared at him as I stood up straight. Someone I didn't know stood up and scowled at me.

"You have interrupted our meeting; whatever you have to say can wait..." I ignored him and ran to Gaara, he was just sitting there eyes wide. I plopped down on his lap, and grinned up at him.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked him. He nodded his head, small smile playing on his lips. He looked up at the elders who stared at us, scared.

"You are dismissed, we will continue this meeting later," he said with no emotion. The guy who was standing started to sputter. Aubrey growled at him.

"He wants to speak to his girlfriend, leave!" they all looked startled and started to leave the room. Tamari pulled Kankuro and Aubrey out of the room. I looked up at Gaara who was blushing. I smiled, and started to get off his lap. I sat on the table in-front of him.

"I HAVE A QUESTION FOR YOU!" I cheered happily. He blinked not at all fazed by my outburst. In fact he smiled.

"Lady Chiyo saved me, that is how I am alive now," he said. I faltered. I pointed my finger in his face.

"Ok, that will work...How is the old fart?" I asked him. He looked down, avoiding my eyes.

"She died giving me life, I had died. She brought me back. Her funeral was 4 weeks ago," I looked at him, but I couldn't cry. I had shed too many tears. I blinked at him.

"That's sad, but I'm glad that you're ok," I whispered, and sent a silent thank you to the old lady. She may have been old and crazy but she was….old and crazy! I'm happy I got to meet her. She was….oldish? I will remember her craziness. He nodded a distant look upon his face.

"Gaara, Aubrey said that you were worried about me, is that true?" I asked him, leaning back against the table. His eyes met mine, and I realized just how beautiful they were. They shone more than the first time we had met. They were...happier, and more trusting. I couldn't help but grin.

"You are my friend, of course I was worried for you," he answered, folding his hands and leaning back in the soft looking chair. I sat up straight and smiled widely at him, but he held up a hand to stop me from speaking.

"I don't like worrying. Next time you do something that stupid, the next time you almost get yourself killed...I might not make it. I care for you Taylor, a lot. You can't possibly," I leaned forward and kissed him, cutting off what he was going to say next. He didn't move, just sat there, frozen. I pulled back, blushing slightly. His face was red, way worse than me. I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"What was that for?" he asked standing up. I stood up too.

"What? You didn't like it?" I asked pouting. He blushed deeper and started to sputter. I grinned and laughed as he tried to gain his composure.

"Taylor that's not what a meant…."

"So you did like it?" I asked playing around with him. He sighed and sat down again.

"Gaara, I won the fight…." I whispered and sat down on his lap. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I know, and Kogamaru had your vampire sealed away in you," he stated matter of fact. Ki nodded.

"Do I have a cool tattoo like you do?" I asked. He looked at me for a moment then lifted me up and out of his lap. He turned me around and pulled my shirt down past my shoulder.

"Gaara!" I blushed. He hummed as he touched my shoulder.

"There's a swirl tattoo, black with red dots around it. I don't know if it's cool, but it beautiful, like you," I felt my cheeks get even redder than they were. I grinned at faced him.

"Gaara, think I love you," I whispered in his ear. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"And I you," he murmured.

Awwwwwwwwwwww so cute! Please review! Also! If you have any requests please tell me! Please review the story!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Meagan: Hahahaha!

Aubrey: Who the hell gave her candy!

Joey: I did…. Again

Aubrey: Oh boy….

Joey: Have you seen Taylor?

Meagan/ Aubrey: No….

Joey: Crap….

Meagan: Aishachase97 does not own Naruto!

Oh Shit!

It had been a month since the fight, Meagan was still recuperating and Aubrey and I were completely human again. Granny hasn't talked to us at all and no one can find the demons. Aubrey thinks that Granny has them, but we don't know, I hope that she comes around soon, I miss her.

Today Joey was going to make us meet Rock Lee and his team. Aubrey wasn't that excited, but I was. I wanted to meet this guy! Everyone was waiting at the gates excluding Meagan who was still in the hospital. The doctors said that she could come out in another week. Kankuro was staying away from Aubrey because she had kicked him in the balls that morning because he had the rest of the maple syrup…..again.

Gaara and I had become an official couple, against the councils will. They think that I'm some sort of crazy person, and I'm not crazy! Well that's what Gaara told them. Not that they believe him…..I don't.

"Hey! There they are!" Joey called out waving to his friends. It was a rather large group, more than Lee, Tenten and Neji…OMG!

"AUBREY!" A really familiar wail cut through the dry desert air. Aubrey cringed and moved to hide behind Gaara and me. I laughed at her as three figures left the group and headed our way. I left Gaara's side to meet them half way.

"ETHAN, BAILEY, LEXIE! I MISSED YOU GUYS SOOO MUCH!" I yelled grabbing them all in a group hug. Ethan struggled, making gagging noises, but Lexie and Bailey were laughing. Aubrey came wandering up behind us and the three let go of me to cling to her.

"OMG! It's been two long years since we last saw each other!" Lexie sobbed holding onto Aubrey. The older girl sighed and pat on their heads trying to calm them.

"I know," Aubrey stated simply. Gaara and the others joined our little reunion. Temari was making those cooing noises.

"She thinks were cute!" I thought to myself.

"Joey! My, you're just as youthful as ever!" Came a voice from behind us. It was the same group that had helped us save Gaara a month ago! They still freaked me out with their green spandex.

"Gai-sensei!" Joey called out going over to the tallest and oldest one of the team. They talked for a moment in secret then they did the weirdest thing ever! They fist bumped. I stared at them in fear.

"Joey! You taught them how to FIST BUMP? You just ruined my LIFE!" I yelled at him. He just waved me off with a wave of his hand and a chuckle. I glared at him, silently waiting for the bird over head to poop on him. It didn't happen. Joey walked the team over to us and started introductions.

"Everyone this is team Gai! This is the leader Gai-sensei and his students, Rock Lee, Tenten and Neji," Aubrey was staring at Neji and Tenten was glaring at her. I thought it was funny. Aubrey's face went hard.

"Neji, how strong are you?" she asked him. He glanced at her, completely not interested. Man…thank god! If Neji like Aubrey then Kankuro would have a heart attack. Over the past few days he's been inching forward to her. I think he likes her….No. He's in love with her. IT'S CUTE!

I glanced up at Gaara, who was eyeing the team. He then proceeded to glare at my hands. I glanced down and almost screamed.

"Taylor! You're so much more beautiful and youthful in person! Will you go on a date with me?" Lee asked, holding on my hands. He had stars in his eyes and he looked so adorable. I heard a squeal as Bailey and Lexie latched onto him. Gaara grabbed Lee's hand and pulled them off mine with a growl. Lee looked up at him and smiled.

"Sorry my youthful friend; I see that this young beautiful girl is your girlfriend, I'm sorry," he then skipped away looking rather deflated. I giggled at him. The twins must be happy with him, they are so much alike. Gaara stood beside me, stalk still and brooding. I laughed at him and went over to the quiet guy glaring at all the loud people.

"ONEE-SAN!" I called out to him. He turned his glare to me and I grabbed onto his arm. Tenten looked ready to attack me. I grinned as he let me rub my check up and down his arm. He just sighed and ignored me. Joey laughed and I was suddenly tackled to the ground.

"Stay away from my Neji!" Tenten scream at me. I grinned up at her. Then started to sing.

"Tenten loves Neji! LOVES, LOVES LOOOOOVES HIM!" Tenten's face went red as she slowly got off of me. Neji was pink as well. I grinned. This was going to be fun!

LATER THAT DAY!

"Hey Neji….."

"No,"

"But I…"

"No,"

"Please can I…

"God dammit! I said NO!" He shouted at Meagan and me. It was just the three of us because everyone else had other stuff to do. Kankuro was getting beaten to a pulp by Aubrey, Tenten dragged Lee off for some shopping and I have no clue what happened to the rest of them. Except for Gaara, he was in a meeting.

"Come on! Your hair looks so smooth! Please let me run my fingers through it!" Meagan pleaded from the hospital bed. Neji glared at her. Before he could yell at her, I started to pet his head.

"Onee-san! What kind of conditioner do you use?" I cooed holding onto his gorgeous locks of hair. He grunted before taking me off of him.

"All natural stuff, will you please leave me alone know?" he asked. I grinned and left the room so that Meagan could annoy the crap out of him and I could go find something of use to do.

Random Kankuro POV.

It hurts so, so much…..Love…..why do you hurt so good!

"Hey, Kankuro! You going to dodge this one?" Aubrey asked hurling a punch at me. I grinned and moved away from her. As fast as I could I reached around her and grabbed her from behind. This took her by surprise. Her body felt nice and warm against me, and I could control what I did next. I twirled her around until she faced me, and I kissed her lips gently.

Before she could slap me I moved away from her. She just stood still. Then she glared at me and e rent back to sparring.

"Kankuro, if you want to kiss me then you'll have to earn it!" she smiled slightly. I grinned at her.

"Does that mean that I can take you out on dates?" I asked her.

"I'll think about that," she said and gave me a real smile.

Random Lee POV…..

"And carry this, and this, and this!" Tenten threw more things on me. I grinned. This was so youthful! Yeah for training!

"Tenten! Get more stuff! I'll pay!" I yelled to her. I heard her giggle as she started to get more stuff.

Random Gaara POV…

"Blah, blah, people, blah, sand, blah, blah, work, blah," OMG shut the hell up…

Normal POV (Taylor)

The sun was starting to set when I started to walk around the out-skirts of Suna. The heat had died down a little, but it was still humid. There was a fain hum in the air, and I smiled. This was really nice, being able to be alone for the first time in a long time. I began to jog around. i was making my second lap around the city when I heard a small crunching sound in the sand. I skidded to a halt. I turned around, looking for the scource of the sound, but saw nothing.

The sky was dark now, and the stars started to glimmer. I felt cold. Something wasn't right here, but what? I continued to walk, heading to the front gate. As the guard tower came into view, I was knocked to the ground by something large and furry. I let out a muffled scream, before I was being dragged out into the desert. I kick and yelled at the kidnapper, but all I got was angered growls that sounded slightly familiar.

"Shut up human! Do you want the guards to come and get you?" he grunted. My eyes widened.

"Arashi?"

That's it for this chapter! Special thanks to frostbird who has been ready this story for a while! I hope you all like this chapter, and I'll get another one out soon!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Joey: Ok this is pissing me off!

Meagan: Yeah tell me about it! Neji won't let me feel his hair!

Joey: (sweat drops) no Meg! I can't find Taylor anywhere!

Aubrey: Walks into the fluffy room: What do you mean by, 'I can't find Taylor anywhere'?

Joey: That's just it! No one has seen Taylor all day!

Aubrey: then we need to find her! Let's go! (Leaves fluffy room dragging Joey)

Meagan: Aishachase97 does not own NARUTO or the CHARACTERS!

Betrayal

"Arashi? What are you doing here?" I asked as he dragged me farther out into the desert. It was getting late and I was getting cold.

"Lady Kogamaru wants to see you and she has requested that you be alone when I bring you," he said. He continued to take me farther away from Suna, and I had given up on yelling out when I realized who was abducting me.

"Why couldn't she come on her own? Or send my demon? Kero would be a nice sight, just to see if he's ok…." Arashi just growled. I walked next to him, heading in the direction of endless sand.

"Kero is fine, human. Can't say that he's had worst days, though. He did save your damn ass….." I glanced down at him. He had never sworn at me before. What was going on? Kero was hurt? Arashi was starting to worry me.

"Are you ok? You seem tense," I asked him moving my hand to pet his back. I pulled it back when he snapped his jaw at my hand, giving me the worst glare in the world.

"I would appreciate it if you wouldn't touch me. I'm not in the mood to deal with human contact," I glared down at him. This was different. He seemed mad, and slightly guilty. But over what I had no idea. To be honest, he was scaring me. I stayed silent, walking beside the multi-tailed wolf.

The night seemed still, and calm. If I wasn't so worried, and walking, I could have fallen asleep. However the fear of what was ahead kept me going. Granny, what's going on?

We were in the middle of the forest were we had first arrived in this world, and it unnerved me. There were no birds or other animals, just the quiet sound of paws and feet against the undergrowth. We had walked the whole night to get out of the desert and I was sure that Aubrey and the others were looking for me right about now, but I have too focused on my thoughts to care. Arashi stopped us in the middle of a clearing. I glanced at him, slightly worried about what he was doing. But soon enough, Sora and Umi were with him, but no Kero.

"Arashi? What's going on?" I demanded. The other demons looked at me and hissed….. Except for Sora, she cooed. I glared at them. Something was wrong, terribly wrong. But I wasn't sure what it was. My shoulder was starting to ach.

"Child! I'm so happy that you made it!" I turned to see Granny, but it wasn't Granny. Her old gray hair had gone black, and had slivery highlights, like that of my mothers. Her eyes were a dull pink, they seem old, but the rest of her was more or less late thirties early forties. But that wasn't the scary part. She resembled my mother way too much. I backed away from her.

"Granny, what's going on? Where's Kero? "I asked, voice quivering slightly.

"Kero has some thinking to do. Along with those two rats," she said, moving over to the demons, passing me without any problems.

"Someone explained what they tattoo was on your shoulder, right?" she asked. I stayed where I was. A feeling of dread filled my stomach.

"Yes," I answered hesitantly. She laughed from the center of the clearing. I cringed at the sound, it was malicious and sadistic. It made me scared.

"Well it's a lie. It does not hold you vampire form away, but rather, places it somewhere else, can you guess where the vampire is now?" she was facing me, grinning, showing two pointed fangs. I started to shake.

"Granny, I don't understand, what's the meaning of this?" I screamed. She took away my vampire self to have it for herself? That's crazy! Why would she want the vampire me?

"The vampire you held most of your powers, without it you only have your jutsu's. The power of darkness was a vampire element and without it you're nothing but a female shinobi! In other words I have the power of darkness, while your still a weak little ninja," my eyes went wide.

"Why would you want my vampire self? Why do you want this power?" she smiled and patted Arashi's head. The wolf whined and looked at me, sadness in his eyes.

"What do all the bad guys want? I had to make you stronger, I had you kill my daughter, and then I would take the vampire out of you. You see, you really are my granddaughter, and I have always been a vampire, but I was old, and I didn't have the power to take down Radica, but with the proper training I knew that you could," she stopped looking at me. I pulled everything together,

"So, you had me do your dirty work. Kill my mother, make me stronger, then you would take all my power?" I asked. I was still. This was just too much. She had done everything for me! She had helped me! She was there for me, taught Aubrey and me how to use our weapons! I felt like I was going to cry.

"Don't cry child, after I have your vampire powers I'll make sure to kill you and your friends first," my chest tightened.

"I freaking trusted you! I'm your granddaughter! Does that mean anything to you?" I screamed, the tears leaving my eyes. She just laughed.

"Of course it means something to me! You where the Vessel for the darkness! You made the vampire stronger and that will make me stronger. Then ill rule the vampires! Humans will become our slaves!" I fell to the ground, the grass and dirt digging into my knee caps.

"That's the same thing that my mother wanted!" I hissed at her. "Why kill her if you had the same wish?"

"Because the vampires and demons of this world would recognize her as their queen! Not me! With her out of the way I will be the queen of vampires, just because I have the power! Taylor, there really isn't anything that could have stopped this from happening. All I need is to taste your blood, only then I will be the perfect vampire. I will have power, and no one will be able to stop me from ending this world. Humans will bow down to me! The Great Kogamaru!" I flinched at the sound of her voice. It had power, it had energy. And there really wasn't anything I could do any more. A regular ninja going against a vampire, the strongest in the world, there was only one product of something so stupid, and that would be death.

"I need to get this over with, I have things I need to do. Arashi, Umi, hold her down," Arashi and Umi looked at her before darting to my side. I tried to run, but they pinned me to the ground, my face in the grass. I struggled to get out from under them. But they were too strong. I cried harder when I realized I couldn't escape. Kero…Aubrey… Help me…

Kero's POV

I could feel her fear. I could feel the betrayal; I could feel all her emotions. I let out a loud meow from my cell. I ran at the side again, trying to break free. Again I was repelled back.

"Knock that off!" Snapped a vampire henchman from the hallway. I just hissed at him and tried again. Nothing was going to keep me from my mistress. She was everything to me! I had to save her. I growled deep in my chest and let out a large feline scream. The concrete wall shook, and I ran at it again.

It started to tumble, leaving dust and debris everywhere. I didn't stick around. I leaped out of the cell, and towards her scent.

"Kero…..Aubrey….Help me…." I heard her faintly in the back of my mind. I gave a fierce hiss.

"I'm coming Taylor! Hold on!"

Aubrey's POV

I ran around the whole city, Joey and Kankuro on my flanks. Taylor had been missing since last night, and no one had seen her leave. She wouldn't have gone anywhere without telling someone beforehand, and she would normally be back in a couple of hours.

"Aubrey! I don't think she's in Suna!" Kankuro called. I stopped in my tracks. I whirled around to glare at the two boys.

"If she's not here, then where the hell is she?" I barked at them. I didn't wait for an answer. I was heading for Gaara's office, he didn't know that she was missing and wouldn't know unless someone told him; he had been in meetings all night long.

It wasn't long until I reached the large sand building. I rushed through the doors, passed the reception desk and straight for his office. I slammed open the door only to see it empty.

"If you're looking for the Kazekage, he is in the Meeting Room, down the hall," I ignored the boy standing at the side of the hall and rushed to the Meeting Room. I thrust my hand on the door, ripping it off its hinges and into the room. Landing on the ground with a loud 'bang.'

"What the hell is going on!" the elders shouted as they jumped out of their seats. I was breathing hard, trying to get my voice back. I looked up into Gaara's eyes. They were wide, and slightly concerned.

"I can't find Taylor anywhere," I whispered loudly. If it was possible his eyes went wider and he darted out of the room, leaving the elders in his dust. I slumped to the ground. I needed to calm down and go and find my best friend. When I caught my breath I ran from the room, promising to fix the door someday.

I stopped running. My blood went cold.

"Kero….Aubrey…Help me….." Taylor's voice echoed on my head. I screamed in outrage as I felt her fear and pain. I clenched my teeth as I ran out of the city. Kankuro, Gaara, and Joey all stood in the sand about a one-fourth of a mile from the gates.

"It looks like she was dragged in that direction…." Joey murmured, looking north, fallowing the wolf tracks and marks left by Taylors sneakers.

"Joey! You go back and stay with Meagan, tell her what happened, Kankuro, Gaara, come with me!" I shouted at them and started in the direction of the tracks. Arashi. What does he want with Taylor? This wasn't making any sense! I ran faster than I ever had in my life.

"Taylor! I'm coming!" I screamed into the dry, hot air.

Gaara's POV

My chest was hurting again. The same way it did when I saw Taylor in the hospital bed when she was in a coma. Kankuro told before what it was. It was fear. I was scared for Taylor. Was she hurt? Was she dead? The thought of her dying or hurting, enraged me, and I spend up so I was running next to Aubrey. Kankuro stayed behind slightly. It was only a few minutes with the speed that were where going, that we made it to the outline of the trees. I could feel Taylor's chakra and started to push myself to go faster.

Meagan's POV

"WHAT! TAYLOR'S BEEN KIDNAPPED!" I screamed at Joey. He cringed and moved away from me.

"Yes, however, Aubrey has already headed out to look for her. She told me to stay here with you," He continued. I glared at him and started to remove the tubes and needles still stuck in me.

"Meagan! You can't go after them!" Joey yelled forcing me to lie back down. I tried pushing back against him, but nothing happened. I was still t0o weak from the fight! I felt myself falling into sleep. _Taylor, if you die, I swear to God I'll kill you…._I thought before fading into the darkness.

Taylor's POV

She leaned over me, a sadistic smile painted on her pale face. As she grew closer I tried to wiggle, but Arashi hooked his claws into the ground, nailing my shirt and shorts into the earth. I couldn't move. Tears fell down my face as I thought of all my friends, and how they would all die.

She bit into my neck, drawing out the crimson life essence. I screamed as my shoulder started to ache. Nothing but pain consumed me, and my life went blank.

THAT'S IT FOR THIS CHAPTER! THANK YOU ALL FOR READING! I HOPE THAT YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER. REVIEW!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Kero: Things are starting to heat up again!

Meagan: That's right Kitty!

Kero: Don't call me that!

Meagan: You is not the boss of meh!

Kero: You can't even speak proper English!

Meagan: Yes I's can!

Kero: Prove it!

Meagan: Ok! Aishachase97 does not own Naruto! Haha Kitty!

Kero: Grrrrrr… Please enjoy the chapter…

Kero's POV

I ran, faster than I ever had before, my paws scratched and bleeding. I couldn't feel Taylor's chakra any more, and my heart was starting to ach. If she was gone, nothing was going to stop me from killing that bitch. She tricked us! I thought for sure that I could trust her. I was so terribly wrong. I was wrong about Kogamaru, Arashi, and the others! Kuro and Shiro, the twin rats had already met their fates.

I gave a threatening growl as I leaped into a clearing. I sunk my teeth into Arashi's neck. Kogamaru screamed jumping away from a body. I ripped the demon wolf away. He landed a few meters away. Umi jumped on my shoulder, and I thrashed her into a tree, knocking her off of me, and she fell to the ground with a watery gurgle.

I turned around, hissing at Arashi and Kogamaru. Blood was dripping down her chin, more so than most vampires would. I glanced at the body out of the corner of my eye, and let out a mournful whine. Kogamaru laughed as I trotted to Taylor. Her body was pale, making her look like a gory mess. Her throat was completely ripped out. Blood soaked the ground around her.

I nuzzled her cheek, trying to get her to wake up. Kogamaru was howling in laughter behind me, Arashi sitting at her side looking at the earth.

"Oops, I seemed to have gotten carried away! There is nothing you can do! She's bleeding to death! Mahahahaha!" Kogamaru grinned at me.

"Arashi, take out the trash," She started to head into the middle of the clearing, and placed her fingers in the blood on her chin, and began to design something in the ground. I didn't get to see what it was; I was preoccupied with Arashi sending me into the wooded part of the forest.

"I'm going to kill you Arashi!" I screamed at the wolf.

"Kero, I'm only doing what I'm told!" I bared my teeth at him, before I lunged for him.

? POV

I sighed. Damn that old cluck. I ran my hand through my hair and reached into the dresser to get out my pistol. I placed it in my belt, grabbed a few extra bullets. I moved quickly to the door that led outside. I paused for a moment. Something was wrong in the anime world. I could feel it shaking in my bones, and new that someone was in trouble.

I ran out of the house, nearly missing a car as I went in the middle of the road. I couldn't help but chuckle at the fact that I knew someone who did that more often than anything else. I jogged all the way to the park where they had last been seen.

I bit my thumb drawing out a small amount of blood. I performed a few hand signs and called up a portal. I sighed again as I hopped in. the colors swirled around me making me slightly dizzy.

I landed on my butt in a grassy wooded area. I groaned standing up. I made sure that I still had my gun. I heard growling and grunting not too far from where I was. _Damn demon cat, fighting that damn demon wolf. Nothing good can come from them fighting. _I stretched out, getting ready for a big ass fight. The wind blew lightly against my face, bringing with it the smell of blood and power.

"Kogamaru you crazy bitch," I chuckled, jogging off in the direction of the demon animals. _Everyone better be ok…. _I thought, becoming serious.

Aubrey's POV

A large crash came from a few miles ahead of us. I gritted my teeth and forced more chakra into my feet, speeding me up. Before long I had left the boys behind and came to a stop in a clearing. Blood was everywhere. It was like the earth was bleeding right out into the air. I was choking on the scent of it, blood and death. I glanced around, taking in my surroundings.

I could hear a fight going on in the woods, but I ignored it, glaring around the opened area. Kogamaru was in the center, chanting some weird words surrounded by bloody marks. When I turned around and screamed. MY TAYLOR was lifeless.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" I shouted, causing Kogamaru to spin around with an angry grunt.

"Dammit all to hell! Why can't teenagers mind their own damn business!" she barked before punching the ground sending a blinding red light into the air. I dashed over to Taylor's body and tried to wake her up. The only response I got was the shaking caused by me shaking her. I felt around for a pulse or a breath, nothing. She was gone. Tears welled up in my eyes.

"Don't cry, dearie! You'll be with her soon enough!" Kogamaru said. I swiveled around and glared at her in surprise.

"You…..did….this? I thought you were on our side?" I gasped. This got a loud booming laugh from her. She was enjoying this. And it pissed me off. I took out my battle dagger.

"Nothings like it seems!"

She had changed, I could see that. She looked fifty years younger, and her grey hair was the shiny silver of a vampire, her eyes a dull pink, almost the color of a flamingo. She was taller, straighter, and sturdier. It finally clicked when Gaara and Kankuro decided to join me in the clearing. I spared them a glance as I began to bark orders at them.

"Kankuro! Take Taylor somewhere safe, back to Suna would be best! Gaara! Fight with me!" I hissed at them. The fierce look that I gave them, and the fact that I used her name, put them both in action. Kankuro picked Taylor up bridle style, and flinched at the sight of her ripped out neck. Gaara must have seen it too, because he tensed up and faced Kogamaru, pulling out a kunai. Sand spiraled around the clearing threateningly.

Kankuro left without any further delay, heading back to Suna. With Taylor out of the clearing, I could focus on the battle at hand. Whatever Kogamaru was planning, we had to stop her.

Gaara's POV

I didn't wait for Aubrey to attack. I sent a wave of sand straight for the women in the center of the clearing. She looked like a younger version of herself; however more demonic. I had a really bad feeling that she had caused MY Taylor that amount of pain, and then she would feel my divine punishment.

Kogamaru dodged the attack and giggled at I sent out another wave. Ever sense that demon Shukaku was taken from my body, it had been harder to control the sand. I laid back on my attacks, and let Aubrey try and get her.

She moved forward, long dagger in hand. The battle soon became hand to hand combat. Aubrey had more speed, but Kogamaru seemed to be stronger. Kogamaru landed a strong punch to Aubrey's cheek, sending her flying into a tree. She grunted as she got back up. The dagger that was in her hand, glowed dangerously with a yellow, gold light.

"RAKURAI!" Aubrey shouted. The sky went dark and a large bolt of lightning crashed into the clearing. I used my sand to hold Kogamaru in place. She looked panicked for just a moment before laughing as she was struck.

The dust started to clear out and she was still standing there, grinning happily. Aubrey cursed and shot a lightning bolt at her. My sand started to creep up her leg, and held onto her waist.

"You can't kill me! I have the power of darkness! Taylor gave it to! Of course she lost her life in the process. But that's ok! It's for world betterment! With me in-charge the vampires will hold all the power! Hahaha…" Sand covered her head, cutting off her evil laugh.

"You hurt my best friend….." Aubrey ground out, holding the dagger out like a sword.

"I'll kill YOU!" she screamed lunging forward, cutting into my sand. The two sand parts leaked blood. I gripped my hands in a fist.

"SAND BURIAL!" I hissed. Then sand pulled the two pieces of vampire scum into the ground. Aubrey fell to her knees, tears falling out of her eyes.

"She said that Taylor was dead!" she wailed. I nodded and went to go back to Suna.

"We don't know that for sure, let's head back…." I murmured a pain in my heart. Aubrey staggered back to her feet, and fallowed me to the edge of the clearing.

Then the ground started to shake, sending both of us flying. Rock and sand floated about in the air, cracks caved in the ground, and major crevasses streaked the earth. The ground was groaning and splintering. A malicious, gurgling laugh erupted from the place where I had buried the vampire.

"Did you really think that you could defeat me with that silly little attack! You're so weak that it makes me laugh! I thought that I had taught you and Taylor better than that Aubrey! But she was even weaker than…" Aubrey lunged for her screaming like a banshee.

"Don't talk bad about her!" She hissed, her fist connected with Kogamaru's stomach.

"Sand Prison!" A large amount of sand went out to capture our vampire enemy. Aubrey and I would defeat her, for the future of our lives and for Taylor. My precious Taylor….. She was one of the first people to treat me like a human. She was so gentle with me…I love her!

I remember her smile, carefree attitude. Her dark brown hair, and the way her lips feel against mine.

I felt a rage I have never felt before. If I never saw that smile again…. It wouldn't happen. She was fine. She would be fine.

"Sand Doppelganger!" Sand arose from the ground a created my look-alike. The sand me and I ran over to assist Aubrey.

Kankuro's POV

_Dammit, she's bleeding really badly!_ I thought. Her head lay on my shoulder. Her throat was completely ripped out, and blood stained her clothes, and mine. After I had started to run blood started to leak out her mouth. The only way I knew she was still alive was her gurgling breath ever other minute.

If she died Aubrey would be pissed, and Gaara might revert to his old ways. I glanced down at my friend. She was annoying, loud, snotty, but she was family. After being so close to her can make anyone have some affection for her.

"Kankuro! What's going on…." I looked up to see Baki and Joey. They stopped when I reached them.

"Oh my God! Taylor!" Joey started to freak out when he saw all the blood. Baki slapped him up-side the head and took Taylor out of my arms and placed her on the grass.

"She's lucky I came after you guys. I can help her, step back," Joey and I looked at him, but took a couple of feet back to give him room. Baki made a few hand signs and pressed his hands to her neck and chest, right above the heart.

"What's he doing?" Joey hissed at me, trying to get some answers.

"Healing Jutsu, the only one he actually knows. Taylor will be fine now," I said as a light glow appeared over her still body.

Her neck started to close up, and her face became its healthy pale, not that sick pasty white that she was only a few seconds ago. Her hair became a lush brown, instead of the dead color it was. Her breathes became regular and normal. She was no longer gurgling on blood that was stuck in her throat. Baki backed up, and Taylor coughed out some blood before opening her eyes.

"W-where am I?" I whispered, her voice barely audible. Joey smiled wide and began to answer all of her questions. I groaned but grinned none the less. She was going to be ok. Gaara would be happy, and Aubrey would still go out with me!

"Taylor what happened to you anyway?" Joey finally asked as she stood up testing out her legs. She wobbled but regained balance. She then began to talk about that old woman, and what she did.

Taylor's POV

My neck was throbbing after I told them what was happening, and all the things that I had missed. Aubrey and Gaara where fighting my grandmother alone at the moment. My heart was broken. She betrayed us. She took part of me to use against the world. That just wasn't fair!

"How are we going to fight that hag?" Kankuro asked leaning up against a tree. Every once in a while he would look off in the distance, checking for his brother or Aubrey. I sighed. Kogamaru had taken away my ability to control darkness, so there wasn't any point in trying that out; but what about some sort of weapon? I grinned as I came up with an epic fail plan.

"Joey? Do you still have my Scythe?" I asked him. He nodded his head and reached into a storage patch on his pants; pulling out my weapon of mass destruction. I grinned like a sadistic hobo.

"Been a little bit, huh, Kurai Kama," I whispered. The staff pulsed with life in my hand. Warmth emitted from it, sending welcomed chills up my spine.

"I may not be a vampire anymore, but I still have a bite or two left! I'm going to do something about her. Anyone with me? Except you Joey, I need you to stay with Meagan, keep her safe incase that old lady tries to get her. I have no clue on why she would, but she would," I said clearly.

Joey nodded and headed back too Suna without any questions.

"I'll get the citizens in a hide-away coop underground….. Taylor, I', counting on you to bring the Kazekage back in one piece, you got that?" Baki asked. I grinned and gripped my staff tighter. _Gaara and Aubrey would live or I'll die trying! _Baki fallowed Joey and I was left with Kankuro.

"I need you to help me," I said, and laughed at the look on his face.

"I need you to keep Aubrey safe, no matter what happens, Aubrey is to live, you got that?" I hissed to him. He paled a little and agreed.

"But what about Gaara?" I smiled at him and headed back to the field.

"Don't worry, I got it covered!"

Kero's POV

I grunted as Arashi pushed me into yet, another tree. We were getting nowhere fast, we had equal amount of strength, but he was faster and I had agility.

"Why are you doing this?" I hissed at him, trying to get my own answers. Arashi stepped back, guilt covered his features.

"Lady Kogamaru saved me when I was a pup. I owe her this. Aubrey was never my mistress, like Taylor was yours," he whispered. He sat on his haunches and sighed. I stepped away from the tree.

"Taylor is not my Mistress. Her father is my master. He told me to look after her if she came to this world. I have to do whatever he says. But the human version of Taylor looked just like him, I could resist being attached to her," Arashi looked completely shocked. He shook his shaggy furred head.

"Doesn't matter….. Kogamaru may not be what this world needs, but I will stick by her!" I dashed away from him as he charged me.

"Arashi, think, what about Aubrey?"

"She means nothing to me anymore!" he snapped, however he stopped attacking again and looked at the ground in shame.

"Why did you stick around? You knew that she was dangerous," he growled. The wind blew, and a familiar scent crossed my nose. I blinked and smiled. I sat on my haunches, shrinking down to my kitten size, shaking out all the dirt and leaves stuck in my fur.

"I was curious on what she was really planning. I knew it wasn't anything good, but by the time I had it figured out I was placed in that cell," Arashi just stared at me, before sighing and stretching out.

"It's too bad I have to kill a cute cat like you, Kero. Just so you know, I did think of you as a friend," I grinned up at him. _I no…._ I thought. I didn't move as he came at me, teeth bared, he looked like a real wild wolf.

A shadow came out of the tree line and shot out a silent tranquillizer dart. Arashi fell down, shivering slightly. The figure stalked over to me steadily.

"Kero, where are they?" he asked. I grinned at him and transformed again. I swung my tails around before laying them down.

"The clearing not too far from here," I answered. He nodded and proceeded to head in the direction.

"Take care of the wolf," he shouted at me. I grinned picking up Arashi and slinging him over my shoulder.

"Yes…Master,"

Whats up with all this? Will Taylor and the rest of them be able to take down the new threat? What about the new man? Only one way to find out! Review and wait for the next chapter!

Oh and I have a question! If you review please tell me your favorite character? And what you like about them? Thanks and I hope you enjoyed!


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Aishachase97: I would like to thank everyone who has ever reviewed this story and continued to read it! I am sorry I haven't updated sooner and I just started high school… I AM NOW A FRESHMAN! Or woman. But it was very exciting. And again I' am sorry that I didn't post this sooner. Please forgive me! I have another story I had been thinking about also and I need some ideas…. Please check it out... it's called Zoro's metal rods and spheres! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Anyways on with the story!

Random hobo: Aaishachase97 does not own Naruto!

Aubrey's POV:

I dodged another dark mass. Behind me trees disintegrated, leaving small wood chips. Gaara and his sand hadn't made much of a dent in her and I wasn't getting anywhere. She was really pissing me off. I took out another dagger and ran for her. Lightning enveloped the dagger and I began to slice at Kogamaru. She dodged swiftly and fast. Gaara's sand couldn't hold her down.

"You really piss me off, kid," she hissed backing away from me. I grinned as I charged after her, sending a kick to her chest.

She grabbed my leg twisting it and throwing me to the ground. I rolled as I hit, trying to keep myself from breaking any bones. I groaned as I crawled to my knees.

"_Really not getting anywhere," _I thought bitterly as I shot back up and started to make some hand signs.

"Weather beam!" I made a triangle with my thumbs and pointer figure. Ice and snow pelted the vampire in an angry weather pattern. Gaara's sand held her legs and held her still. I went to stab her when another voice came from the trees.

"Shadow Breath!" a dusted colored wind came out of the trees and engulfed Kogamaru. She howled in anger not being able to see anything.

"Aubrey!" I was tackled to the ground.

"I am so sorry that I wasn't strong enough to take care of her on my own!" Taylor wailed. I couldn't help but grin. She was ok. I hugged her close. And then hit her over the head. She winced and got off of me.

"Don't ever do that again!" I screamed at her. She smiled at me.

"I'm alive! That's what counts right?" I shook my head in shame.

"I don't know you…" sand began to creep around her and she was pulled away from me. Gaara stood not too far away, waiting to hold his girlfriend. He looked really mad. Like killer mad. I shivered at the sight of him. Taylor just floated over to him. He clenched his teeth.

"What did I tell you about scaring me?" he hissed gripping her shoulders. Taylor hung her head like a whipped puppy.

"Not to do it…" she whispered. I looked away when Gaara pulled her face up to his. I still had a battle to fight and I didn't want to see them sucking face.

Kogamaru was lying on the ground twitching, before bringing her arms up and sitting. As she started to stand something plowed into her sending her to the ground again.

Taylor's P.O.V

I turned to see something bash right into Granny. She flew a few feet into a tree and stared, stunned, at what had hit her. Dust cleared around the thing that had hit her. A figure in a black trench coat and dark colored jeans stood with his back to us.

He held a gun up and pointed it at Granny. But not any gun. It was a similar replica of my Silver Fang vampire gun. It had been destroyed a long time ago. Granny bared her teeth at the man.

"Jonathan….What a pleasure…" she hissed, but didn't move, or more like she couldn't move. She was hit in the neck with a tranquillizer dart. The man turned to her and shot her three times in the chest. She wheezed and sputtered, blood dripping from the corners of her mouth. A growl like sound vibrated around the clearing.

"I told you, back when Radica left, that she was MINE! She is my daughter and I would kill anyone that harmed her. Yet you still planned on a way of getting her to do your bidding. You took her away from me," I gasped at the sound of his voice. Almost three years of not seeing this man, a man I had hoped to see again every day. The man, who took care of me, saved me from myself and loved me.

"Daddy!" yelled in glee. He looked at me with a smile, and looked at me even as he shot Granny in the head turning her to dust with a scream.

Aubrey was fuming from her spot a few feet away.

"Why? Why wasn't I strong enough to kill her?" she screeched. Dad walked up to us, rubbing his ear.

"Aubrey, stop yelling you harpy," he groaned. I dashed up to him hugging his waist.

"I don't think it's fair! All you did was shoot her in the head and poof! Dust. I freaking gave it everything I had! And she didn't even falter!" dad wrapped his arms around me and rested his chin on my head, completely ignoring Aubrey.

"Are you ok sweet heart?" he asked. I nodded and started to cry silently in his chest. He rubbed my back in soothing circles telling me it was ok and that he was there and he was going to protect me.

I felt Gaara, Aubrey and Kankuro, who had just showed up circle us and were just watching this happy reunion. I grinned and pulled away from my father.

"Daddy! This is Kankuro and Gaara! You already know Aubrey!" I said happily, and clapped my hands. Dad smiled at me and patted my head like I was a kid.

"Yes it's great to meet you two… and nice to see you again Aubrey," he nodded two each one in turn. Gaara grabbed my hand, gaining dads attention fast.

"What's this? Taylor did you get yourself a boy fiend while you were gone? How sweet!" His eyes turned into hearts and he glommped me, crushing my lungs. I coughed and tried to wiggle out of his grasp.

"You haven't changed a bit John," Aubrey stated crossing her arms. Dad rubbed his cheek against the top of my head. I groaned and let him smother me. I missed him too much to really care.

"YOU TOO BUDDY!" Dad said and pulled Gaara into the hug. I laughed at how easily he liked Gaara, but said nothing. The warmth was great. Two of my favorite men with me and getting along. (Joey doesn't count because 1. He's at the hospital with Meagan and 2. He's not a man, he's still a boy)

As dad pulled away from us the ground shook. Gaara grabbed my arm, keeping me from falling as Kankuro steadied Aubrey. When the ground stopped its evil shaking, Arashi was standing in the clearing. His glare bearing into me.

"You killed my mistress! My master!" he snarled. I stepped back leaning into Gaara. Dad moved in front of our small group. Kero leapt into the air and took his place on my shoulder.

"Forgive me, I could not hold him down.." I giggled, even though I knew it wasn't the right time.

"Kero you sound like an old man," he didn't listen to me. everyone was paying attention to Arashi, who had tears in the corners of his eyes. He was going ballistic. Screaming and crying.

"You will pay!" my eyes widened as a yellow bolt of lighting seared out towards us. I closed my eyes before everything went dark, and I was once again placed in black nothingness… that really isn't nothing.

Gaara's Pov.

After the light faded I reopened my eyes. Kero had disappeared…and do had Taylor and the rest. Kankuro stood next to me looking around.

"Gaara…." His eyes were wide. I felt my chest tighten. I knew what he was going to say.

"Their gone Gaara…." Kankuro looked at me, his face expressionless. I felt my body go numb with his words. I closed my eyes and turned around. _Put one foot in-front of the other… left…right…left _I repeated those words in my head. Kankuro fell in step behind me. Yes… they were gone…

Sorry! This is a short chapter! -_- I feel horrible! Still tell me if you liked it!


	24. Chapter 24

Me: I feel like this hasn't been updated in a loooong time…

Aubrey: Yeah… It sucks… I bet people don't wanna read it now.

Me: Well…. I have to tell you something anyways…

Aubrey: What?

Me: Let us wait until the end of the chapter to find out!

Aubrey: FINE THEN! aishachase97 does not own Naruto!

Chapter 24

Taylor's POV:

Something wasn't right….. It just wasn't! The bed was way too soft, nothing like Temari's bedroom floor, or the stiff hospital beds. My clothes where still on too…. It wasn't hot either….. The air wasn't the hot, muggy feeling that I normally wake up to in Suna, but cool and air conditioned. It wasn't right….

The door creaked, and my eyes snapped open. The walls weren't made of sand, they were purple, same with the blankets and fluffy pillows.

"I'm home…" I whispered. I sat up slowly, looking around. It was so familiar, yet it didn't feel like home anymore…..

"Taylor? Are you ok, hon?" I glanced up at the door to see my dad. He stood there leaning against the door frame.

"Dad, to be honest, I don't really know….."

Aubrey's POV:

I sat in the living room looking at my mom and dad. They stared at me, analyzing, glaring, and opening their mouths like opening and closing like fish.

"Uhh…. Hey guys…." I murmured, glancing around. I tried not to laugh at their faces. Open, close, open, close. I leaned back against the couch. My parents had always been hard to read. This could end in a few different ways. They could break out in tears, and hug me, telling me how much they missed me, or they would be completely pissed off, and ground me. I had to remain natural. No emotion.

"Aubrey…. Where have you been?" I looked out the window and sighed.

"I don't think you would believe me if I told you…" I turned back to them. Again I could read their expressions. They just nodded, as if afraid of what would happen if they got me mad. They never where this way; they never where afraid of me, but then again I didn't have clean blond highlights in my hair, or golden eyes. If my child left for three years and came back looking like a delinquent child I wouldn't know what to do either.

I wanted the m to still love me though. I stood up and hugged them.

"I missed you soo much you guys…. I thought of you often, and if I had any way of telling you where I was without you freaking out, I would have. I'm sorry….." I started to cry. I never cried. But I was torn. I had to make sure of something. Even now I could feel as if something was missing. Suna and the people in where gone, obviously. I couldn't dwell on them… Even that make-up wearing freak. I had to see Taylor and make sure she was ok.

I pulled away from my parents and smiled at them. They looked so relieved.

"Mom, Dad? I need to use the phone,"

Meagan's POV:

I looked around, feeling like I was missing something. Like I had this big ass adventure, but I couldn't remember it…. Nothing but a haze.

Joey's POV:

I jerked awake, choking on drool.

"The hell just happened…..uhhhggg…." I feel back against my pillows, drowning in forgetful hues.

Taylor's POV:

I walked into the kitchen, dressed in my white night gown. It was 3:30 in the morning, and the sun was just starting to peak out from behind the mountains. I pushed a chair over to the cupboards and climbed up to get the hot cocoa. I poured the already boiling hot water into a mug and added the mix, stirring. I sat down, looking out the window, sipping the hot ember brown liquid. The kitchen seemed cold, not like it was before. Back when it was one of the warmest places in the house. Well before my suicide attempt… but even after that it was a collected place to be.

The phone rang, making me jump, spilling my drink all over the table. I hopped up and grabbed it.

"Hello," I said. It was so easy to answer it. Almost like I hadn't been gone for years.

"Taylor? Thank god your there! Are you hurt?" Aubrey rushed from the other end of the line.

"Yeah, I'am not hurt, I woke up in my bed. What about you? Are you ok? What about your parents?" There was a silent pause from her. I gripped the phone in my hand waiting for her answer.

"They missed me, like I was really gone for 3 years. But I'm not sure about anyone else. No one has called, and knowing Joey and Meagan they would be sleeping anyway," I smiled. Yeah they would. But does that mean that we were all gone for three years? I shook my head.

"So I'm not crazy after all," I said. Aubrey chucked.

"Taylor you are always crazy no matter what. Well I have to go, im coming to your house tomorrow so be ready. That and I need to call the others. I'll tell you about them then, bye,"

"Bye," I ended the call and started wiping away at the hot chocolate. I continued wiping thinking about everything that happened over the years. What was I going to do now? I can't go back to school, and I really don't want to, and what about Gaara and the others? Were we ever going to see them again? Probably not. I thought of the first time we met the Sand siblings.

Naruto had punched Gaara, they fell, I went to see if they were ok. They asked questions. One being where we came from and Meagan had shown them my….. I jerked away from the table and ran upstairs to check my clothes. I ripped through them, and found nothing. I patted the clothes that I was wearing at the moment; nothing. Dad opened the door wider.

"Uh, Taylor? What are you looking for?" I didn't look up as I mumbled my answer.

"What?"

"I CANT FIND MY PRECIOUS I POD!" I screamed.

Temari's POV:

I glanced around my room. It was messy as all hell, and I couldn't bring myself to clean it. Clothes from those two idiots sat in separate piles.

I gave up on crying about an hour ago, so I just sat on my bed looking at everything. Gaara hadn't left his own room since he and Kankuro had come home, and told me the news; told everyone the news. Taylor and Aubrey, where gone, along with everyone else that had come here. At first I had cried for me, and the thought that I would never see them again. Then I cried for Gaara. Taylor and Gaara had completed each other. Taylor could say the things that Gaara couldn't in public because he was shy. And those few smiles that he gave her when he thought no one were looking. He looked so broken, and confused without her. I squeaked when the door to my room slammed open.

Gaara glanced at the piles of clothes in the corner of my room.

"Which one is Taylor's?" he asked, not looking away from the piles. I glanced at him confused.

"The one on the right, why?" he moved forward and shuffled through the pile. I watched him pat at all the skirt, pants, and short pockets. I got up and looked over his shoulder.

"Gaara, what are you looking for?" Kankuro asked from the doorway. Gaara growled, frustrated. Kankuro and I shut up and just watched Gaara. It took a minute, but soon he held a familiar device in his hand. I gasped happily, possibly thinking the same thing. He had a slight smile on his face.

"Her I pod!" I squealed, grabbing it from Gaara. Kankuro looked utterly lost. Gaara sighed and began explaining what the I pod meant.

"Taylor never let this thing out of her sight, therefore she will want it back, and meaning Aubrey would come with her when she realizes that she doesn't have it," Kankuro's eyes lit up when he said Aubrey might be coming back.

"That means we just have to wait for them to come and get it!" I shouted. Gaara smiled widely, and Kankuro cheered.

"I CANT WAIT TO START WAITING!"

Me: Well that's a wrap!

Aubrey: Let's work on updating faster…..

Me: Ummm about that…. I think this is the end of this story…..

Aubrey: Wait… What?

Me: Yeah…. I think this is it for this story… But a sequel will be up soon!

Aubrey: Well that's good…I thought you were going to leave us hanging!

Me: Never! Keep a look out for the next story! Will Gaara and Taylor be reunited? What will happen to the vampires without a Monarchy? Let's find out! Next story: Crimson Cross!

Aubrey: Keep an eye out!


End file.
